


Silver Lines

by Bellenoir



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Cheating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Marvel Universe, Past Infidelity, Rebuilding Trust, Therapy, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellenoir/pseuds/Bellenoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Ellie Thompson has a successful therapy practice, she ends up meeting Sebastian Stan, he said he's dating someone and is having issues with the possibilities of having infidelity and trust issues within his relationship. He slowly beings to open up to her regarding the other issues that he's having within his relationship and his life in general. They both become better friends throughout a journey of self discovery and worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One More Unto the Breach

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this and my other work as often as I can. If it seems like I'm not updating as quickly it's because I'm my own worst critic and I have to read and review each chapter extensively before I'm ready to post it. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy it and I always appreciate kudos and comments.
> 
> I don't own anything in this story outside of my OFC, and ideas.

 

I torture you  
Take my hand through the flames  
I torture you  
I'm a slave to your games  
I'm just a sucker for pain  
I wanna chain you up  
I wanna tie you down  
I'm just a sucker for pain

I'm devoted to destruction  
A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction

-Sucker for Pain {Lil Wayne, Wiz Kalifia, Imagine Dragons}

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chhhgA8mofI&index=28&list=PLXWn0wLOH6Vdd_1j8D2m3BGirvkAxsmS1

 

Ellie sat at her computer and checked her e-mail to verify when she was going to be the busiest during the upcoming week. There were a few repeat patients and she noticed that she had two possible intakes as well. Monday was always her day to either have a consultation with a new client or catch up on paperwork. Her first was a couple that was looking to discuss the pros and cons of opening up their relationship to a polyamorous relationship. _Well it wouldn't be the first time that a couple came to me to see if the grass was greener in an open pasture; and they're both widely successful to boot. That could complicate their lives, unless they kept it at a very secure and reputable club._ She sent them an email and asked if they would be willing to come in for a consultation later in the week. She made a rule that there was a minimum of one consultation appointment before she would agree to see them as clients. It protected her from the possibilities of client backlash, if they weren't able to come to an agreement on treatment. It also protected her clients from not having a good working relationship with her as a therapist. Sometimes the people that came in for therapy didn't like the answers that she had, and were only going because they were under duress or they were trying to save their dying relationship. When their relationship didn't go the way that they were hoping some became outraged, rarely did that result in a physical altercation, but she was adamant about protecting herself from that type of threat as well. It also helped that her neighbor was a cop, so if she ever had the feeling of not being safe from her clients she could file legal actions against them. The strict Non-Disclosure Agreements that her clients signed along with an air tight patient confidentiality agreement that she signed usually kept them both protected from any issues that could possibly form. The next person on her perspective client list was someone she wasn't expecting to see. _I guess even those that grace the silver screen need unbiased help with their interpersonal relationships. At least he isn't known for being a dog within his relationships, and he had a few stable relationships in the past._ She saw that he preferred to be contacted via text message or phone call. She dialed his phone number, preferring to at least gauge his reactions over a phone call, and text messaging could be so very impersonal.

 

“Hello?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Good morning Mr. Stan, this is Dr. Thompson, I saw your intake paperwork this morning and wondered if you were free today. I have some time this afternoon, and I know that you asked for me at my earliest convenience.” Ellie asked.

 

“Oh yeah, hi, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Your website said you were fairly busy.” Sebastian replied. She could hear a mild note of apprehension in his tone.

 

“Did I catch you at an inopportune moment?” Ellie asked. “You can always call me back when you're ready to start the initial process.”

 

“No, you didn't catch me at a bad time if that's what you're hinting at, I just was surprised.” Sebastian said. He was standing on his balcony lighting a cigarette while he contemplated even going through with this, his girlfriend had suggested he see a relationship therapist because of his 'jealousy' issues.

 

“This wasn't your idea was it.” Ellie calmly stated. She could hear him inhale sharply before hearing him chuckle. Not the kind of chuckle that would warm someone, but a chuckle that denoted that he was annoyed, it sounded brittle to her.

 

“Ah, well you've caught me, I'm not sure if I believe in therapy.” Sebastian said honestly.

 

“Well if you're not comfortable with the idea revolving around it, I would suggest taking some time to think over why you contacted me. I don't mean to sound so cut and dry, but I believe in being honest. I wouldn't want to waste your time with something that isn't in your wheel house.” Ellie said. She was grinning because this was far more common, usually one of the people in the relationship didn't want to go to counseling.

 

“I'm sorry, really, I'm sure I sound a little crazy, I did contact you because my girlfriend thought therapy might help our relationship.” Sebastian gritted out. He re-lit his cigarette before continuing. “It's not that I don't think you're qualified or anything, but I don't know how therapy will help my situation.”

 

“Are you having issues with infidelity, trust issues or a combination of both?” Ellie asked.

 

“What if it was a sexual performance issue? I did see that you were licensed to take care of sexual therapy as well.” he said jokingly, _what is sexual therapy anyways?_ “I'm kidding, it's definitely more of a combination of both more than anything. Never had any complaints otherwise.”

 

Ellie tried to cough to coverup her brief bark of amusement. _Well Mr. Stan you are just as amusing as they say._

 

“You or her?” Ellie asked. “And I didn't see that box checked on the profile you sent me. The sexual therapy part at least.”

 

“Honestly Doc, I am free this afternoon.” Sebastian said while evading the question. “What time should I meet you, and how much time do you have?”

 

“I'm free around 1 o'clock if that works for you, and I'm free all afternoon.” Ellie said. She was mildly surprised that he was being so amicable about seeing her, considering that he already stated that he wasn't a believer in therapy.

 

“Yeah I can do that, is there anything I need to bring?” Sebastian asked. _Why the fuck am I agreeing to this? Because you want to save whatever you can with Sarah. She asked me to do this, and I need to at least show that I'm willing to work on our relationship._

 

“Proof of identification and an open mind.” Ellie replied. “Therapy only works if you're willing to leave any preconceived notions at the door.”

 

“That's fair I suppose.” Sebastian said.

 

“I'll text you with my address, when you get here you'll want to ring the bell on the side of the house. There will be a camera and as soon as I can check that it's you and not some nutcase I'll buzz you in. Take the stair case and I'll be waiting for you on the other side of the door.” Ellie said.

 

“This almost feels clandestine.” Sebastian said with a hint of amusement.

 

“It probably does seem like that, but I take the safety of myself and my clients very seriously.” Ellie replied.

 

“Alright Doc, I'll see you at one. Thanks for agreeing to this.” Sebastian said.

 

“You're _welcome_ , do give yourself some credit though, you're the one heading down the rabbit hole.” Ellie said with a light laugh. “Until this afternoon Mr. Stan.”

 

“See you soon Doc, and it's Sebastian.” Sebastian said gently. _Was she making an Alice in Wonderland joke because of my work in Once Upon a Time?_ _At least she sounds like she will take the middle ground and not sit there and chastise me for my insecurities. Is it too early to start drinking?_

 

“Good bye Sebastian, until later.” Ellie repeated.

 

“Good bye Doc.” Sebastian said as he hung up. He could hear Sarah moving around the apartment they shared. “Sarah I'm going to that therapist you recommended.”

 

“Oh good, glad you took my advice, I'll be home late tonight, I have a few things to finish up at the gallery.” Sarah said, she was wearing a turquoise dress that she had worn on their first date over a year ago.

 

“Alright, I'll see you later. I love you.” Sebastian said, we watched her send another text as she was slipping on her shoes. _Another night where she won't be home, go figure._ He almost wanted to mention her 'assistant' and ask if he was going to be there all evening with her, but he held it in, he was tired of fighting with her over her employment of her ex fiancee. _At least this gives me a creative way to discuss my issues._

 

“Yeah love you too, good luck.” Sarah said before slipping out the door, she didn't look up from her phone before shutting the front door tightly.

 

Sebastian stood at the kitchen counter and poured another cup of coffee. He sighed dejectedly before wandering to their bedroom. He noticed that she had already made the bed and picked up a few of their stray items from the weekend. He sat in the arm chair before pulling on his next movie script. He didn't start filming for 3 or 4 months but he needed to make sure that he researched his background more thoroughly. Playing Bucky Barnes was becoming second nature to him, but there were a few things changing in his upcoming movies. He slowly read over his lines relaxing into the fictional world he was playing in. _Sometimes I think being brainwashed would be easier than dealing with the real world._

 

 

When Sebastian got the text message from Dr. Thompson with her address he smiled, she wasn't that far from him. As he walked up to a nice looking town home he saw a black gate with a buzzer, there was also a camera situated to see who was ringing the bell. He took a deep breath before pushing the button. _Time to follow the white rabbit and see where this rabbit hole leads._

 

Ellie heard the buzzer ring, she looked up from her tablet and cursed. She had been starting a general psychological profile questionnaire for Sebastian to fill out. She put her tablet down and walked into her office before sealing the door to the rest of the house. She had set her office up to be more like a panic room. Clients would enter the house through an exterior door that would let them directly into a foyer connected to her office. She set it up this way to prevent the possibility of one of her clients entering her home, she didn't want to risk a crazy person that would get pissed off at her and try breaching her home and shooting the place up.

 

“Hi Sebastian, I'll buzz you in, just follow the steps up to my office. I'll see you soon.” Ellie said.

 

“Alright, feels kind of like I'm going to prison.” Sebastian said.

 

“Safety precautions that's all.” Ellie said as she entered the code to let him up into her office. She moved to the foyer before opening the door. “Good afternoon Sebastian, I'm Dr. Ellie Thompson.”

 

“Doc, pleasure.” Sebastian said as he sized her up. She was tiny, the top of her head would barely reach his chest if she wasn't wearing a pair of crimson stilettos. She had shiny obsidian hair that was loose and fell neatly past her shoulders, her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. She was wearing a navy blue pencil skirt paired with a sleeveless butter cream silk blouse. He felt mildly under dressed in fitted jeans and a fitted Henley. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any jewelery, and she looked confident standing in front of him. He reached out and waited to shake her hand, her hand was warm but she had callouses and it was just as petite as the rest of her. He followed her into her office, it was a mix of modern architecture and comfortable library nook.

  
“What no leather chaise lounge for me to lay around on as we discuss my past?” asked Sebastian with an easy going smirk on his chiseled face. “How did you get here, you don't have a New York accent.”

  
“I unfortunately do not have a couch for you to lay down on, and I ended up in New York after I divorced my husband, I needed a fresh start.” Ellie replied. She gauged his reaction, and watched his deep blue eyes light up clearly amused at her statement. He was every bit as handsome as she guessed he would be, and he was a very tall and very well muscled man, his hair was longer than she expected, but with his ongoing screen presence as James “Bucky” Barnes, she wasn't surprised.

  
“Wow, and you ended up doing couples therapy?” Sebastian said.

  
“Well I wanted to help other people and hopefully prevent years of torture and unhappiness.” Ellie said.

  
“So marriage is your version of torture?” Sebastian said as he sat down on one of the luxurious leather arm chairs.

  
“In my case yes, don't get me wrong, I do believe in happy marriages and relationships that's why I went into therapy. Before we get off track, let's circle back to why you're here though.” Ellie said. “Oh I need your form of photo identification please, I have to make a copy of it and add it to your file.”

  
“I don't like her going out with other guys she's boned, having guy friends doesn't bother me it's the flirtation I can't stand" Sebastian stated as he handed over her license.

  
“Do you talk to your exes or other women you've had sex with?” Ellie asked as she made a copy of his license. She watched his eye brows raise slightly, his eyes held a glimpse of resentment.

  
“Just one, she was a friend longer than we were together but we exchange the yearly pleasantries nothing beyond that though.” Sebastian answered.

  
“Well I can't say you're doling out a double standard. Why do you feel you need to be here Sebastian?” Ellie asked, she watched him run one of his hands through his hair. _Nervous response to stimuli._

  
“Sarah wanted me to do this, I figured if it would help put things into perspective then great. I like Sarah a lot, maybe not like marriage ready yet but I'm serious about her. I don't want to get fucked over again either though.” Sebastian said, he sat in the chair straight backed and there was a frown on his face.

  
“OK, that's a fair statement, and understandable. I do have to ask, has she cheated on you?” Ellie asked, she sat across from him and carefully met his eyes. Infidelity in a relationship was harmful on many psychological levels.

  
“I, uh, I don't think so.” Sebastian stated.

  
“But, you have your suspicions.” Ellie said. “Why does she think you need therapy?”

  
"There's been a few times where she'll ghost on me, and make up excuses for blowing me off, or she will come home from the 'gym' or work and look like she was doing something other than a spinning class or collating a collection. She suddenly pass worded her phone, I sound crazy.” Sebastian said, he meet Ellie's eyes, they held an intense understanding and deep compassion. “She said I needed to talk to someone because I'm irrationally jealous.”

  
“Intuition is a really interesting thing, usually our guts know something is wrong before we're willing to admit it in a logical sense. Are you naturally suspicious or jealous?” Ellie asked. “What reasons could she have for saying that you're irrational?”

  
He sits there and rubs the back of his neck, she watches as his shoulders hunch down.

  
“I wouldn't say I'm naturally suspicious or jealous, but I've been burned before and she's acting a lot different than when we first got together, and I know that we all change over time. We've been together over a year now and it feels like I'm treading water and sinking." Sebastian said. “Can I smoke in here?”

  
“Is smoking a nervous habit?” Ellie asked. “How long have you been smoking?”

  
“Stress smoker really, been trying to quit, I've smoked off and on for years." Sebastian said.

  
“If you'll follow me, usually I don't condone smoking, but I understand." Ellie said. He followed her to a set of french doors, they lead to a balcony with a set of chairs and a coffee table. A network of trellises line the patio to give shade and protect from prying eyes. “You can smoke out here let me go find an ashtray.”

  
Ellie places her thumb on the scanner before moving into the hallway of her home. She looks for a dish she can use for his cigarette butts. Once she finds an ashtray she grabs a tea set and sets it on a tray. She fills the pot with a calming blend of mint teas before moving back towards her office. She watches Sebastian stand next to the low coffee table, he's working on something on his phone and looks up and notices her standing there with a tea tray.

 

“I'm sorry, I had to check a few things while I was waiting. You didn't have to make me tea, thank you though.” Sebastian said as he placed his phone in his pocket.

  
“I brought some mint tea out, it's soothing and has always been a favorite of mine, if you prefer coffee I can make some.” Ellie says gently.

  
“I noticed there's nothing personal in your office and I saw you scan your thumb print before leaving your office. Also thank you for the tea.” Sebastian says while he lights up a cigarette and sits down across from her.

  
“I keep anything personal away from the office.” Ellie says. “I have a daughter, she's four and I want to keep her separate from my work as well.”

  
“Bet she's as pretty as her mother.” Sebastian states with a mild grin. “I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry.”

 

He takes a long drag off his cigarette having the decency to blush. _Well that could have gone better, I'm here because of my relationship issues and jealous tendencies and I'm hitting on her._

 

Ellie laughs gently before she replies.

  
“I'm sure you are, I've heard that you're charming. So on with our discussion, do you want this relationship to last?” Ellie asks. She watches his face fall slightly before a worn look of determination fills his handsome features. “What are you hoping to get out of coming here?”

  
“Yes, I'm not getting any younger, and we do connect well outside of me worrying about the cheating we are good together.” Sebastian states. “I want to see if I'm just being insecure, or if I'm justified in how I'm feeling.”

  
“The hands of time shouldn't decide who you stay with, but if you want this to work then I guess we need to work on building the trust back up and sift through your reasoning’s for you having issues with Sarah. I can't say that I'll magically know if she is breaching your trust or being unfaithful . You're going to have some homework to take with you. How's your schedule look? Any film projects in the immediate future? Don't give me that look yes I recognized you. Plus I do a very through background check on my patients. I do conduct my business out of my home after all.” Ellie states. “Have you ever heard the saying that there's three sides of the truth?”

 

“I didn't think that you had a magical wand to wave that will tell me if I'm right or not. I don't start filming for a few months, so I'll be around New York until I have to leave. I wasn't sure if you recognized me or not, I don't make the assumptions that I'm a household name or anything.” Sebastian stated. “I don't blame you for being cautious either, having a family, you have to protect yourself and your daughter, it makes a lot of sense. I may have heard that there's always more than one side to any story as well.”

 

“I am glad to hear that you have realistic goals set, that is very logical, emotions aren't logical.” Ellie said with a gentle smile. “The process of the truth is a very tricky thing. There are three sides to every story: your side, my side and the truth. And no one is lying, memories shared serve each differently. That's a quote from Robert Evans.”

 

“The film director, you are a clever woman.” Sebastian said as he smiled at her. He took his final drag off his cigarette before meeting her eyes. He felt his phone go off, and he sighed. “I'm getting a phone call and I'm thinking it's probably my agent with details about my upcoming roll.”

 

“Go ahead and take it, if you need to use my office I understand I can work on sending you your homework.” Ellie stated.

 

“Thanks I'll be as quick as I can, I'm sorry to be so rude.” Sebastian said, he walked into her office.

 

Ellie tapped a few different documents on her tablet before adding them to an e-mail. She looked up and saw Sebastian pacing in her office. She observed that he was a little tense, his hand movements were short and deliberate. He stood still before a smile bloomed fully on his face. He said a few things before doing a short happy dance as he walked back out onto the terrace.

 

“Well don't you look like the cat that ate the canary.” Ellie stated as she smiled up at him.

 

“No, just some really amazingly wonderful news!” Sebastian said. “I hate to cut and run but I have to go home and pack quickly.”

 

“No I understand, where can I send you these documents?” Ellie asked.

 

“Oh just send them to my personal e-mail address, I'll text it to you.” Sebastian said quickly he typed a message to Ellie before smiling again. “I needed some good news and this really seals it for me!”

 

“I'm glad to hear that, and I hope you have a great afternoon. Good luck!” Ellie said. She typed out his e-mail address and sent him the documents. “You can fill these out at your leisure, I'm sure you're busy, but they do need to be filled out as soon as you can and before out next session if this is something that you want to continue.”

 

“Uh well Doc, I might not be around much for the next few days or a week.” Sebastian said as he reached out to shake her hand. “I uh, I think I do want to continue this, maybe it will help.”

 

“Okay, I am always available to have a session with you through Skype if that works better while you're traveling.” Ellie said. His hand engulfed hers and his grip was warm and firm.

 

“Great, so am I allowed to text you or call while I'm away?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Yes I'll make myself as available as I can, that's part of my retainer fee, unfettered access to me. If it's an emergency and you really need to talk to me I have a private number you can call. I answer it 24/7, if I'm with a client I'll make sure to text you and let you know okay?” Ellie said before handing him a business card. “Drunk dials do not count as needs to call me at 3 in the morning either, unless it's a crisis and not a drunk dial.”

 

“Thanks Doc, I appreciate it. Do you really have clients that drunk dial you? I promise not to call you two sheets to the wind unless it is an absolute emergency. I might drunk text you though, you know for fun.” Sebastian said with a final smirk. “I better get going, I have some things I need to smooth over with Sarah before I leave.”

 

“In all honesty yes, the only reason to have rules is because someone already went against logic. Great well if I can't read your drunk speak I'll refrain from replying until you sober up, and like I said I hope you have an enjoyable trip.” Ellie said as she walked him to the door.

 

“Thanks again.” Sebastian said before walking out the door. He dialed Sarah's number, and waited for her to answer. _Hi you've reached Sarah Edwards, I'm sorry you missed me. Please leave your name and a brief message, if you're trying to reach me regarding work with Tempest Gallery please call my work number. Thank you._ “Hey sweetheart, I know you're probably busy but I wanted to let you know that I have to fly out this evening for LA, there's a few things in the works for Marvel and they need me to come in ASAP. I'll be out of town for a few days up to a week. Well I hope you're having a good day. Love you.”

 

Sebastian made his way through the hustle and bustle of New York traffic towards his home. It wasn't unusual for her not to answer her phone, but usually she was pretty free during the afternoons. He almost wanted to stop by the gallery, but he decided to wait. She might be back at his apartment, he had been trying to get her to move in with him but she had fought him on it saying that she needed a place to decompress and she wasn't ready yet. He understood but it had been something that bothered him. She lived at his place more often than not, or she had been. The last few months she had been more withdrawn and she'd been staying at work later than normal as well. He arrived back at his apartment and called out to her in the hopes that she came home.

 

“Sarah? Honey?” Sebastian called. Looking around he didn't see any sign that she had returned since she left that morning. He went and grabbed his suitcase and began packing up some clothes. His agent had said he needed some business casual outfits along with just normal street clothes. Meeting with Marvel was a big deal, sure he'd been in a few movies under their franchise but he was hoping to sign a larger contract with them and there had been rumors that he would be needed for at least 6 movies. He felt his phone vibrate, seeing as it was Sarah calling him back he answered it. “Hey Sarah, did you listen to my message?”

 

“Yeah I'm glad, it sounds like an awesome opportunity.” Sarah said.

 

“It is, but like I said I'll be gone a few days or maybe a week while everything gets settled.” Sebastian said. He paused before saying, “Do you think you could head home and hang out with me before I leave? Maybe have some quality time between our sheets?”

 

“I wish I could but I'm waiting on a group of potential investors, they're coming in to discuss the possibility of expanding my gallery.” Sarah said with a short shudder as she rushed to finish her sentence.

 

“You okay? I mean this is good news for us right?” Sebastian said lightly, he felt a cold drop of fear roll down his back. “Sarah?”

 

“Yeah no it's probably great news for Tempest, I mean this could give me the equity to open a new gallery in another major city.” Sarah said.

 

“Oh okay, well I know that's important to you, I'm sorry I won't get to see you before you leave.” Sebastian said.

 

“Yeah me too, I'm sorry I have to go it looks like they're beginning to show up. Have a good trip.” Sarah said.

 

“Thanks love you.” Sebastian said dejectedly.

 

“Yep bye!” Sarah said quickly and hung up.

 

Sebastian just stood there and tried not to let the cold hand clasp his heart. She hadn't said I love you back, but that's probably because she was worried about her meeting, right? Usually Sarah was pretty good at letting him know when big things were happening at her gallery but this time she hadn't said anything. _I'll drop some flowers off at Tempest before I leave, maybe her favorite champagne too, it causes for a celebration if this all goes well._ Sebastian finished putting his clothes and toiletries into his suitcase. He packed his laptop, tablet and electronics into his carry on, he texted the doorman so he could hail a cab quickly. He gave the cabbie directions to Tempest knowing that there was a small florist a few doors down. When he arrived at Tempest he walked a few doors down and picked out a bouquet of tulips, they had always been her favorite flowers. He would let her know to call their buildings concierge service to have champagne ready for her when she was ready to head home. As he walked into the doors of Tempest he saw one of her employees standing at the desk.

 

“Mr. Stan, how are you?” Jenny the receptionist asked.

 

“I'm fantastic, how are you Jenny?” Sebastian asked with a smile. “Sounds like today is a big day huh?”

 

“Just another day, I'm good a little bored today.” Jenny said. “I thought you were going to be out of town this week.”

 

“Well I will be as soon as I see Sarah.” Sebastian said, that uneasy cold feeling was settling into his stomach. “She told me she was in an investors meeting.”

 

“Um maybe I misunderstood Ms. Edwards. I thought you two were headed to Boston for the weekend. She told me yesterday that she wouldn't be in the office today, or until Monday afternoon. She didn't come in today.” Jenny said slowly.

 

“So you haven't talked to her today, or seen her?” Sebastian asked the cold feeling in his stomach was turning into an ember of anger.

 

“Mr. Stan, I swear I haven't seen her today. She messaged me this morning to see if I would be willing to work the rest of the weekend so you two could have a weekend away. I needed the extra hours so I opened today.” Jenny said, she could see the betrayal on his face. “I'm really sorry.”

 

“Not your fault, uh well if you want some flowers for your desk just uh, keep these. If she calls or contacts you please don't uh, tell her I was here okay?” Sebastian said as he set the bouquet on Jenny’s desk. “I'll just head out, thanks Jenny.”

 

“No problem, I can't lie to her if she directly asks me, but I won't say anything unless she asks.” Jenny said.

 

“Thanks that's decent of you.” Sebastian said as he walked back out to his cab. He dialed Sarah's number before getting back into his cab. When he got her voice mail, he wanted to punch something. “Sarah it's me, I uh was just getting into my cab and was hoping to catch you before I get to the airport. I'll text you when I land.”

 

“Buddy where to? The airport??” The cab driver asked.

 

Sebastian gave him her address instead of going to the airport. As he arrived at her apartment he asked the cabbie to wait for him to come back down. He slowly made his way through the lobby and got into the elevator before he pushed the button to Sarahs' floor. He felt like his insides were a combination of fire and ice. Ice was rushing through his veins, it felt like he was being frozen from the inside out. His chest felt like it was home to a blazing inferno, he could feel the intensity of his anger. When he got to her floor and to her door he stood there for a moment and listened to anything that would give his mind peace. He heard some movement but nothing concrete. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard someone say something.

 

“Babe think the foods here.” An unknown male voice said. Sebastian felt his stomach cleanse and tighten, his hands were balled at his sides. “You're not delivery.”

 

“No, I'm fucking not. Where the fuck is Sarah?” Sebastian bit out, Kevin Sarah's ex fiancee stood in front of him in boxers. “Sarah!”

 

“Oh shit, Sebastian what are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to LA.” Sarah stated she was in a a short robe and nothing else.

 

“So I guess this is where I mention that I was right, you were cheating on me.” Sebastian said. He watched her eyes widen before he added, “I'll have the locks changed before I leave, here's your spare key, I'll ship your stuff to you when I get back, don't bother calling me.”

 

“Sebastian you were never home! I never got to see you, and when you were home it seemed like you didn't care about my business or my needs.” Sarah said in a condescending tone.

 

“So it's my fault that I'm busy with work? You cheat on me because I'm doing my job? That's bullshit that you think I didn't care about your business! I helped you get it off the ground!” Sebastian said.

 

“I was going to buy out your shares of the company anyways.” Sarah said bitterly.

 

“Send it to my lawyers. Good luck Kevin, hope you know you've gotten such a loyal woman in your life.” Sebastian said as he turned around and walked out. Before he made it downstairs he was dialing Chris. “Hey so I was right, she was a cheating whore.”

 

“What the fuck, you're kidding me.” Chris said. “You're coming to LA right?”

 

“Yeah I'm serious, I will land there around 5 I think.” Sebastian said. “Wanna get drunk with me?”

 

“Yeah sure, I'm sure who ever else is there would want to do that with you too.” Chris said. “Hey my plane is boarding catch you there?”

 

“Yeah see you then.” Sebastian said as he hung up. Fury boiled in his blood, he had to call his lawyers and super attendant to make sure she was barred from getting into his apartment while he was gone.

 

When he finished his phone calls he realized his cab had arrived at the airport. He paid the cabbie and made his way to the gate, once he got through the lines he sat down and stared at his phone. His background was a photo of Sarah, it had been last Christmas when they went ice skating together. She looked so happy and in love with him at the time, what happened? He decided to text Dr. Thompson and let her know what was going on. He let her know he was boarding soon, but if she had a few minutes he wanted to talk to her.

 

“Hello Sebastian?” Ellie asked.

 

“Hey Doc, you'll never believe what I found out today.” Sebastian said he voice sounded harsh and broken it wasn't the same warm tone she heard before he left earlier. “I was right, she was cheating on me, she lied about going into work, she told her receptionist that she was at a weekend getaway with me in Boston, I go to her apartment and find her and her ex fiancee half naked. I questioned her and she admitted to it. Oh and she's buying out my stock in her company too.”

 

“Oh my gosh, well I'm sorry to hear that Sebastian, truly I am sorry to hear that.” Ellie said. “I guess we won't need to do that follow up then. Are you still headed out to LA?”

 

“Yeah, I'm not going to let this affect my career. Actually I wondered if you'd let me see you still, I have issues with it still, I don't know if you're that kind of doctor though.” Sebastian said. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers roughly over his eyes.

 

“I deal with all types of romantic or sexual relationships so you're still in my wheel house, if you need to get through it, I can still see you for consultations.” Ellie replied. “As a bit of advice contact your PR team and I would avoid posting anything on any version of social networking.”

 

“They're calling me to board, so can I talk to you when I land in LA?” Sebastian asked, he sounded exhausted and depressed. “I appreciate your help, my PR manager already knows as does my lawyer.”

 

“Sure I should be free all night, my next appointment isn't until tomorrow afternoon.” Ellie said.

 

“Great, uh thanks Doc wasn't sure who else to talk to this about, I knew she was cold but this is pretty fucked up. Oh and I got my locks changed so she isn't welcome to my apartment while I'm gone. I'm going to need to call my cleaners and have them burn everything.” Sebastian said with a harsh but choked laugh. “I'll see you later, thanks Doc.”

 

“Sebastian, I know this hurts now, but I'll be here when you land.” Ellie replied, he could almost see her kind smile and compassionate eyes. He boarded his plane and sat down trying to think of a way to erase the last year or so of his life.

 


	2. So This is Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes to term with his failed relationship with Sarah. He arrives in LA with the goal of erasing the last year of his life.

Within half an hour you   
will be gone and I won't see you anymore   
You left my love on the line 

Cause I saw you in the arms of someone else.

And I'll miss you like you're dead   
And find a way to grieve you   
Cause I need to   
Try and start again  
  


“So This is Goodbye” {William Fitzsimmons}

 

Sebastian sat in First Class, and stared out the window, he had music running off his phone. He had a tumbler filled with whiskey and he slowly swirled it in it's glass. He thought about working on the paperwork that Dr. Thompson had sent him, but he didn't feel like reading anything. He replayed the last six months of his relationship, trying to find a common denominator of where it went so wrong. She hadn't been wrong, he had been gone a lot because of various press junkets he had to attend, and for other various functions that he had to be a part of. He remembered the constant bickering that they had partaken in, fights that usually left him wrung out and exhausted. _And I, will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, just starting to fall. Say something I'm giving up on you, I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._ Hearing those familiar lyrics play he remembered an argument that she had started with him when he was in Germany. They had been talking about moving in together, his realtor had sent him a few places that were closer to _Tempest_ because she had complained that she didn't want to have a longer commute to work because of him. She then refused to move in with him because she didn't think they had been together long enough, looking back he could see that she had pushed him further and further away.

 

“ _Why are you so upset with me?” Sebastian asked._

 

“ _I'm upset because you're never home, I had a huge showcase this weekend and you're out of town again, you never make me your priority.” Sarah yelled._

 

“ _Sarah, you knew that I was going to have this round of press junkets spread out over the next month, that was something I talked to you about because I didn't want you to think I didn't care. I'm sorry that I couldn't reschedule the whole casts press tour.” Sebastian said sarcastically._

 

“ _Real mature, you know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.” Sarah said. “You could have skipped Germany.”_

 

“ _I couldn't skip it, it's written in my contract, I looked up travel times and there wouldn't have been a way for me to get to New York and back in time.” Sebastian stated._

 

“ _Whatever Seb, you never make the milestones in my life important.” Sarah said. “Eventually I'm going to get sick of playing second fiddle.”_

 

“ _Are you threatening me?” Sebastian asked slowly, he was very careful with his wording, he knew that she had a short fuse. “Seriously Sarah, we've been together for 6 months now, I helped you open Tempest, I never did it to use it as blackmail and now suddenly I don't have an interest in what you're doing?”_

 

“ _You're always going to hold that over my head! You bring it up every time we argue!” Sarah yelled back. “Who's keeping you there?!”_

 

“ _I'm not holding it over your head, I just want to understand why you're so upset with me, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. My contract is keeping me here, this is my schedule, you knew it would get tough on us. My career is just as important, I asked you if you wanted to go on this trip through Europe and you said that you couldn't and I accepted it.” Sebastian said, he ran his fingers through his hair and saw that his assistant was waving at him. “I'm sorry I have to go they're calling for the cast members now.”_

 

“ _Fine. This is why I didn't want to move in with you. I'd be like living with a ghost. Have fun with your friends” Sarah said before she hung up._

 

After that fight they had seen less and less of each other, she found reasons to stay at work later or she'd make excuses to stay at her apartment. Eventually they made up and she started staying more at his apartment, he wondered if it was because he had pushed her too hard. _Is that why she suddenly reconnected with Kevin? Was I too pushy for a more stable relationship?_ He had never been alright with her hiring her ex fiancee, but she had assured him that they were over but they both were perfect in their business ventures. He had been a silent partner of her gallery, and didn't know a whole lot about art galleries or what was needed to make them successful, so he had let it slide. He took the last sip of his whiskey enjoying the slow, warm burn of it traveling down his throat. As the pilot made the announcement that they were coming in to land he turned off his phone and prepared to meet with Chris. Getting through the airport was always a rat race, he hoped that he wouldn't run into any reporters while he was exiting the airport. He didn't have it in him to fake the smiles that they would want, or deal with the possibility of them asking about his relationship with Sarah.

 

“Where ya headed? I'm Sam.” Sam asked, he gave him Chris' address. “So you here for business?”

 

“Yeah, I have some work to get done while I'm here.” Sebastian said.

 

“Oh what type of work are you involved in?” Sam asked.

 

“Film industry.” Sebastian said before he sent a text message to Chris letting him know he was on his way to his house.

 

“Yeah? Anything I might have seen?” Sam asked.

 

“Are you a fan of Marvel?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Saw a few of them with my kids, they're huge fans.” Sam said excitedly.

 

“Well you're looking at the Winter Soldier.” Sebastian said with a smile.

 

“No shit, wait until I tell my kids they won't believe it.” Sam exclaimed.

 

“What are their names?” Sebastian asked as he pulled out a small notebook and pen.

 

“Tommy and Claire.” Sam said as he pointed to a photo of two younger kids.

 

“Well I'll write them both a short note and sign it, if that helps you out.” Sebastian said with a real smile. “Want me to sign it as Bucky Barnes?”

 

“They're going to lose their minds, and sure I'm sure they'd really appreciate it!” Sam said.

 

“Do you have a blue tooth speaker hooked up in here?” Sebastian asked as he finished the two notes.

 

“Yeah a lot of the newer taxi's are being outfitted with blue tooth capabilities.” Sam said.

 

“Why don't you call them, and I'll talk to them.” Sebastian said, he loved interacting with his fans, especially kids.

 

“You're kidding, you'd do that?” Sam asked, a look of pure bewilderment was plastered on his face.

 

“Anything for kids man.” Sebastian said. He watched Sam call his family and waited for them to answer.

 

“Hi Daddy!” Claire said. “Aren't you working?”

 

“I am sweetie, I have someone in the cab with me, and they want to talk to you and your brother.” Sam said. “Can you go get him and put the phone and speaker please?”

 

“Sure Daddy, who is it?” Claire asked. “Okay you're on speaker!”

 

“Hi Claire, and Tommy.” Sebastian said. “This is Bucky Barnes, your Dad said you two were fans of mine.”

 

“Oh my God! It's Bucky!!” the kids shouted excitedly. “Are you going to meet with Captain America and fight off Hydra?”

 

“I am actually on my way to meet with Steve.” Sebastian said, a wide grin broke out on his face.

 

“Did they take you out of that freezer tube?” Tommy asked. “Was it really cold?”

 

“It was incredibly cold, but I'm on a secret mission right now so you guys can't tell anyone that I'm out of cryo, okay? Can you guys do that for me?” Sebastian asked gently.

 

“We won't say anything!! We promise.” Tommy and Claire said. “You'll be careful right? Is Hydra here?”

 

“We don't think so, but we're here just to make sure.” Sebastian said. “Well I'm at Steve's so I have to go, I'm glad I got to talk to you both.”

 

“Okay good luck on your super secret mission.” They exclaimed. “Thank you for calling us!!”

 

“You're both welcome, make sure you thank you Dad when you see him tonight okay?” Sebastian said.

 

“We will, bye Bucky!” They said. “See you later Dad we love you!”

 

“Bye guys!” Sebastian said.

 

“Thank you so incredibly much, you probably just topped Christmas.” Sam said. “That was really kind of you.”

 

“Making a couple of kids happy makes my whole week.” Sebastian said. “What's your address? I'll have my assistant send them some stuff.”

 

“You don't have to do that, believe me the phone call and notes are more than enough.” Sam said embarrassed.

 

“Seriously it isn't a hassle, and if it makes your kids happy that's important. I wouldn't be famous without their support. Consider it a way for me to pay them back.” Sebastian said. “I can always send it to your work address so you can surprise them with it.”

 

“I really appreciate this, I've never met anyone from the silver screen but you're a great guy.” Sam said he wrote out his address and handed it to Sebastian.

 

“Not to worry, I hope you have a great rest of the day Sam, it was nice meeting you.” Sebastian said before passing him cash for the trip.

 

“You don't have to worry about paying for this ride, what you've done means so much more.” Sam said.

 

“It's a business expense Marvel technically paid for this ride.” Sebastian said with an easy smile. “Here's the notes for the kids.”

 

“Alright, alright. Thanks again you made me Father of the Year.” Sam said. “Good luck with your trip.”

 

“Take care Sam, be safe out there and I hope your kids shower you with praise.” Sebastian said as he exited the taxi. Walking up to Chris' house was familiar to him, he stayed with him most of the time when he was in LA. Chris pretended to be offended if Sebastian wanted to stay at a hotel. He checked his phone and noticed that Sarah had texted him a few times. He let a sigh out before opening up his messages. He pressed the code into the gate at the end of Chris' driveway.

 

* _Seriously you won't even let me get my stuff out of your apartment?-Sarah_

_*Real fucking mature Seb-Sarah_

_*I just want my stuff back, why the fuck aren't you answering me?-Sarah_

 

He walked up to the front door before ringing the bell, he saw Chris on the other side of the door. His phone began ringing, it was Sarah. He ignored the call, he wasn't willing to give her an inch at this point. He saw that Dr. Thompson had sent him a message as well.

 

* _Hope you had a safe flight, I'll be free the rest of the evening, let me know if you would like to talk.-Doc Thompson_

 

_** Landed safe, at a friends house now, thanks for checking in on me, I appreciate it. As soon as I know when I'll have some free time I'll let you know. She's texted me a few times, I'm not ready to deal with her.- Sebastian_

 

He turned the screen off as Chris was opening the door.

 

“Looks like you made it, so beer or straight to the good stuff?” Chris asked. “Toss your bags in your room. You should know where it is by now.”

 

“Uh, well I haven't eaten since this morning so I probably need to eat something before we start drinking.” Sebastian said. “And I started on the flight. How was Boston?”

 

“Lucky you I already ordered some pizza should be here pretty soon. Boston was great, really relaxing seeing my family. Mom says hi by the way.” Chris said.

 

“I'll make sure and send her a message later. Sarah's already blown up my phone.” Sebastian said as he walked towards the guest room he usually stayed in. He felt his phone vibrate and he hoped it wasn't another message from Sarah.

 

_*Sounds good, if she keeps bothering you get your lawyers on her, technically she's harassing you.-Doc Thompson_

_**Yeah, I'll let them know if it becomes a problem. Is it bad that part of me wants to just drown myself in whiskey?- Sebastian_

_*From a clinical standpoint?-Doc Thompson_

_**Any standpoint.-Sebastian_

_*You're a grown ass man, if you feel like knocking back a few drinks go for it. I'm neither your_ _**Medical** _ _doctor, nor your mother I wouldn't judge you, just make decisions that won't hurt you in the long run.-Doc Thompson_

_**Thanks for the support, and I wouldn't drink and drive, will you be free in half an hour?-Sebastian_

_*Yes I'll be around, should I make myself available for either a phone call or a Skype session?-Doc Thompson_

_**If that works for you, yes please.-Sebastian_

_*Half an hour?-Doc Thompson_

 

“Wiener Soldier pizza is here!” Chris said as he walked into Sebastian's room. “Who are you texting? Not Sarah I hope.”

 

“Doc Thompson, she's my relationship therapist and no I haven't replied to any of Sarah's messages.” Sebastian said he gauged Chris' reaction.

 

** _An hour, I'm sorry food just got here.-Sebastian_

_* Okay, enjoy your food, just call me or let me know when to get on Skype.-Doc Thompson_

_**Thanks Doc hope I'm not keeping you from your daughter. -Sebastian_

_*Nope this works out fine, she's in judo for a couple hours.- Doc Thompson_

_**Great, see you soon.-Sebastian_

 

“When did you start seeing her? Was it Sarah's idea?” Chris asked as he dished out the pizza and pulled out two beers, and a bottle of Jack Daniels. He had noticed that Sebastian was more withdrawn than his normal excitable self. “Shot and a brew, goes perfect with pizza.”

 

“It was Sarah's idea, today was my first appointment and I decided to keep seeing her to deal with my issues with Sarah.” Sebastian said calmly, he reached over and took a swig of his beer. They made their way to the table before he took a bite of his pizza.

 

“How are you handling everything?” Chris asked he could see tension radiating off his friend.

 

“Honestly? I feel pretty numb.” Sebastian said with a shrug. “It hasn't sunk in that she was cheating on me. I don't even know how long she was doing it. I knew she was unhappy with me traveling so much, but I didn't think she'd go as far as she did.”

 

“Do you want to go out tonight?” Chris asked. “Robert, Hemsworth and Jeremy are in town and they wondered if you wanted to go get hosed.”

 

“We could do that, do they know about my abrupt breakup?” Sebastian said. “Any place in particular?”

 

“Robert mentioned some club he has a VIP pass to, and I didn't say anything.” Chris said as he took bites of his food. “Ready for a shot?”

 

“Keep them coming, I feel like this is going to be a marathon of drinking.” Sebastian said. “I've gotta get ready for a session.”

 

“What's she like?” Chris asked.

 

“Doc Thompson? Friendly, realistic, compassionate, and she doesn't pull her punches.” Sebastian said as he downed another shot.

 

“Is she hot?” Chris asked with a smirk. “Yep, guessing she is if you're ducking your head like that.”

 

“Well she is attractive, but come on she's my therapist.” Sebastian said, he found her very attractive, her personality made her outshine anyone he'd come into contact with.

 

“Just saying man, easier to get over someone when you're under someone new.” Chris said. “Speaking of, Robert said this new club has a lot of eye candy. Should I hide the valuables?”

 

“I'm not looking for a one night stand, and my Doc wouldn't be a one night stand, I just want to get through this week and see what Marvel plans on doing, get my head on straight and go from there.” Sebastian said. “Isn't it normally my job finding you a date?”

 

“Alright, just trying to help and don't think I noticed that you called her yours, and since when do I need your help? I swear if you make a joke up my last date being in 1944 I'm going to punch you so hard when training starts.” Chris said with a bright smile. “I'll let the guys know not to start setting you up with anyone.”

 

“Damn you caught me pal, I really appreciate it, and I've kicked your ass before I can do it again.” Sebastian said sarcastically. “I'll be back in a little bit, what time are we supposed to go out?”

 

“Since we aren't meeting with Marvel until tomorrow afternoon, I figured that we'd head out around 10 or so.” Chris said he watched Sebastian send a message out on his phone.

 

“Great, I'll be out in a bit, I've gotta set my laptop up so I can Skype her.” Sebastian said. “Sarah's sent me a few more messages too, do you think that I should I just block her number?”

 

_*It'd be nice if you at least acknowledged my messages. I have stuff in your apartment that I need this next week.-Sarah_

_*Seriously? What the fuck?-Sarah_

_*I've contacted my lawyer, you'll be hearing from him soon.-Sarah_

 

“What's she threatening you with?” Chris asked he felt enraged at her, he personally had never liked Sarah, she had treated Sebastian pretty poorly. “Get your lawyer on her.”

 

“I sent my lawyer a heads up, she's threatening me with her lawyer. Good luck with that, cause she isn't on my lease, and she didn't pay any of the bills either so she can't claim that it's her place too.” Sebastian said, he poured himself another shot before downing it, he proceeded to pour himself a few more. He took out his phone and sent a message to Ellie.

 

*I'm going to set up my laptop, I'll be ready in 10 minutes.-Sebastian

**Okay, I'm ready whenever you are, my Skype name is _talktome1911_.-Doc Thompson

*Handguns your thing?-Sebastian

**One of, but yes that's one of my favorites. Go finish dinner!-Doc Thompson

*Bossy.-Sebastian

**Only with days that end in Y-Doc Thompson

 

“What's got you smiling like that? Oh let me guess it's the hot doctor.” Chris said while clapping Sebastian on the back.

 

“She's funny, her screen name for Skype is 'talktome1911', she's sassy too.” Sebastian said. He accepted the shot that Chris had poured him. “Here's to forgetting backstabbing women.”

 

“I'll toast to that.” Chris said, he was single as well, he hadn't found the right woman either. “Don't worry about clean up go get ready for your _date_.”

 

“Not a date, just a meeting. Punk.” Sebastian said as he walked towards his bedroom, he had his beer in his hand as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. Letting it boot up he looked in the mirror over the dresser. He looked like he could use a solid nights sleep, he didn't have dark circles but there was a line of tension between his eyes. When his laptop loaded, he selected the Skype icon before logging in. He added her to his contacts before clicking the Video Call option.

 

“Good afternoon to you, you're a few hours behind me.” Ellie said she looked at him, his eyes were bright but she could see the tension radiating off his posture. She could see a bottle of beer in his hands.

 

“Doc, good to see you.” Sebastian said as he took a sip of his beer. She was still wearing the same clothes as earlier, but didn't recognize where she was set up. “Not in your office?”

 

“No, I decided to take this in the kitchen I have dinner in the oven.” Ellie replied with a gentle smile. “So how was your flight?”

 

“Flight was okay, I listened to music, I usually do.” Sebastian said. He watched her take a sip of a dark red wine. “Well at least I'm not drinking alone.”

 

“I enjoy a glass of wine from time to time. How are you holding up?” Ellie asked.

 

“I feel numb, I mean I have solid proof she was cheating on me, but it's like I'm shutting down emotionally. I go from enraged, to passive, to doubting everything in our relationship.” Sebastian said.

 

“That's fairly normal, your mind is processing the emotional turbulence you're feeling.” Ellie said. “Has she been contacting you?”

 

“She's actually sent me more messages now, than when we were together. I have my lawyers already on it. She threatened me with her lawyer because I'm refusing to talk to her.” Sebastian said he watched her eye brows raise lightly.

 

“What is she after?” Ellie asked.

 

“She said she has stuff she needed immediately out of my apartment.” Sebastian stated. “Since she's not on my lease, I don't owe her anything, and she's been barred from going there. Am I being childish?”

 

“I don't think you're childish, from a legal standpoint she has no grounds to stand upon. When you're back home I'd suggest finding some common ground, maybe a mediator to help facilitate you giving her things back. I'm sure your lawyer will ask her to make an itemized list of things she claims are in your apartment.” Ellie said as she took another sip of her wine. She watched Sebastian sigh before he ran his long fingers through his hair.

 

“Sounds like you might have done this before.” Sebastian said, he looked at her and saw that her face didn't move from her classical stoic face, although her eyes held a tightness that he wasn't able to gauge.

 

“I've had to advise some of my clients before.” Ellie said quickly, she didn't need him to know that she had been through this same process with her ex-husband. His eye brows rose, his lips were pressed against his beer bottle, she watched him take a slow pull off his beer bottle.

 

“Sounds like you know what you're talking about, personal experience?” Sebastian asked, he watched her eyes mildly widen before her face became a mask of impenetrable calmness.

 

“Like I said, I've helped facilitate couples with these same problems, luckily you're not married and she's not on your rental agreement, that usually complicates things.” Ellie calmly stated.

 

“I'll let it slide.” Sebastian said with a bark of short laughter.

 

“Well, we aren't here to talk about my past relationships.” Ellie said with a smile. “How's your schedule look this week?”

 

“Touche Doc, you play the game well.” Sebastian said he hoped he hadn't over stepped their tentative boundaries. “I'll be in and out of meetings for a couple days, tonight we're supposed to go out.”

 

“I don't take any experience with my clients as a game, are you going out with your cast members?” Ellie asked. “Did you get a chance to fill out the paperwork I e-mailed you?”

 

“Yeah, looks like Evans whom I'm staying with mentioned some club that Robert had passes to, and I could use a night out. I'm only teasing you.” Sebastian said before making eye contact with her, trying to gauge her reaction. He saw a slight smile grace her full lips, her hair had been pulled up into a slightly messy bun. He heard a loud beeping noise come from her kitchen. “I looked it over but I haven't filled it out yet, I promise to work on it though, I know you said I needed to have that done before we met again, so I apologize for not keeping my end of the bargain. Sounds like dinner is done, do you need me to let you go?”

 

“It's okay I would have been very surprised if you had finished it on your flight, I'm sure you had a lot of things to think about. Give me just a moment, I have to check the temperature and I'll be right back.” Ellie said. She stood up and walked over to her oven, she slid a simple apron over her clothing before she grabbed her thermometer. She had made a beef pot roast, the rich aroma that filled the kitchen made her smile. She glanced back at her computer and saw that Sebastian was watching her while he finished his beer. His eyes held a mischievous glint as he waved to her. She shut the oven off and left the roast in the dutch oven. She walked back to her computer before smiling at him. “Should I pray for your liver?”

 

“Probably wouldn't hurt, Chris can out drink a frat boy, and the other guys enjoy a rowdy night out, which is what I'm expecting.” Sebastian said, his bright blue eyes sparkled. “Talking to you puts me in a lot better mood, thanks Doc.”

 

“I'll make sure to say a prayer for your poor liver, maybe even read last rites.” Ellie said. “Since we're getting to know each other you can call me Ellie if that's easier for you, though I do appreciate your formalities, it's very polite of you.”

 

“My liver thanks you for your consideration, and I could call you Ellie, but I suppose I kinda like calling you Doc.” He said with a smirk that she'd seen on his face while he was acting.

 

“You're far too charming, I think you use your personality as a mask.” Ellie said.

 

“Well we all wear our versions of armor, and I am charming.” Sebastian said, he felt the alcohol burn through his system he felt like his whole body was floating in warm water. “Sorry think the alcohol is starting to kick in.”

 

“Out of blatant curiosity how much have you had to drink?” Ellie gently asked. “In no way is that judgmental at all, I'm naturally curious.”

 

“A few shots of whiskey and a beer, so far. I don't know how much I'll end up having tonight. I ate some pizza earlier so that should help.” Sebastian said as he eye'd her apron. It was a pale blue with cherries printed on it, there was a red ruffle running as a border. “Oh, I love the apron by the way, you look like a perfect 1950's house wife, are you wearing those red stilettos? Forgot to mention how patriotic you looked earlier today.”

 

“Wouldn't you like to know, and now that you mention it, I was decked out in patriotic fashion I suppose.” Ellie said coyly. “I can't claim that I am or ever was a house wife either.”

 

“Aw doll you're breakin' my heart.” Sebastian said as he laughed. It felt good to sit there and talk to her, the light teasing banter that they were able to have felt like a breath of fresh air. He knew he was flirtatious naturally, and with Ellie it was that much easier to be himself. “What'd ya make me for dinner?”

 

“Sebastian, should I call you James, because your Brooklyn is showing.” Ellie said. She cautiously watched his reactions, the ease in which he was able to change his personality was like watching a race car driver change gears, it was smooth and unhindered. _I wonder if that's just his personality to be charming, she didn't know much about him beyond what she would randomly see online. She didn't personally follow him or catch his interviews, she respected him as an actor, but she didn't follow him like a rabid fan girl either. She knew that after he filled out his paperwork she would be able to gauge his personality a lot easier. Half of what she sent him was a very detailed personality test, most psychology tests were personality screening questions._ “I made a beef pot roast with all the trimmings, but I don't think you'll be making it for dinner.”

 

“Shame, that's one of my favorite comfort meals. Bet you made it all from scratch too, you're making me rethink your protests of not being the perfect housewife.” Sebastian said, he could tell that she was carefully cataloging his reactions. “I feel like a bug under a microscope.”

 

“And why is that?” Ellie asked.

 

“You're looking at me so intensely, I'm a little nervous now.” Sebastian said while he gave her his best innocent look, he looked up at her through his eye lashes before he sat up and fully smirked at her.

 

“I am not so easily fooled by that look of faux innocence. Bat your Bambi eyes at me all you like Sebastian, you're not kidding me at all.” Ellie said with a rich smile of her own, her dark brown eyes reminded him of the fire in a glass of good whiskey.

 

“I am a picture of perfect innocence! Even if Chris pulls it off better than I do.” Sebastian said with mock outrage.

 

“Oh don't give me that look, you're not as innocent as you're portraying.” Ellie said with a light laugh. “Sebastian, take a step back, how long were you having problems with your now ex girlfriend?”

 

She watched a myriad of emotions fly across his face, his gaze went from the gentle teasing to a look of pure determination. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly through his nose. The tip of his tongue quickly slipped out to wet his lips. She could tell that he was thinking heavily about his relationship.

 

“The problems started six months into our relationship, but they didn't really start being major problems until I started going to the press junkets, and promotional tours. She hated that I was gone, she accused me of always putting our relationship on the back burner.” Sebastian said. He noticed that her eyes were back to being full of compassion and complete understanding.

 

“What did she mean by being on the back burner?” Ellie asked.

 

“She kept saying that she was tired of playing second fiddle to my career, one argument that stands out was when I was in Germany, I had a press junket and I couldn't fly home to see her showcase one of her more prominent clients. She knew that part of being in a real relationship with me meant me being gone for those types of things, it's just part of the job. I tried getting her to come with me a few times but she always made excuses to not go with. I tried to move my schedule around so I could be at more of her events, but the junkets and tours are part of my contracts so I can't just not show up.” Sebastian said, he felt the slow lick of anger rise in his chest as he explained his relationship issues.

 

“It sounds like you made as many compromises as you could, did she ever accuse you of cheating on her?” Ellie asked, she felt her phone buzz with an incoming text message. “Just a moment I think this is my daughter messaging me.”

_*All done with class, Jack's Dad let me use his phone to text you, he's going to drop me off since you brought us here. What's for dinner?-Elena_

_**Thank him for me, I made your favorite.-Ellie_

_*Awesome-sauce thanks Mom see you soon, Mr. Smith said he'd have me home in 30 minutes I guess traffic is bad.-Elena_

_**Okay be safe, & listen to him please.- Ellie_

_*I will Mom.-Elena_

 

“Do you need to go?” Sebastian asked. He partially wanted her to say yes so he didn't have to think about Sarah and their failed relationship.

 

“I have another 30 minutes before Elena gets home, so we can continue.” Ellie said. “I know that talking about this is probably hard on you, but it will get better as time goes on.”

 

“Okay, thanks I didn't want to intrude on your time with your daughter. She did accuse me of cheating on her, a few times, usually when we were fighting.” Sebastian said with a finality. “I never did, not once, I was fully faithful to her. I know I can be very flirtatious, but I have never been that kind of guy to have a girl in every timezone or anything.”

 

“I'm sorry that she accused you of cheating on her, it's not uncommon to hear that if one person in the relationship is cheating, they accuse their partner of their own transgressions. It's a method of deflecting onto someone else and putting their partner in a tough position. Did she ever give you reasons on why she felt you were cheating on her?” Ellie asked cautiously.

 

“She thought I was seeing someone I worked with while I was on set, and then on tour. She assumed because my makeup artist was female that I'd been sleeping with her while I was gone. She accused me of also sleeping with one of my assistants because I would text her throughout the day. She said that I was always looking for any reason to not be home, with her.” Sebastian said sadly. “I never slept with either of them, I never flirted with them either because I didn't want to put them in a position where they were uncomfortable. I ended up swapping my stylist because it caused so many problems between Sarah and I, but it was never enough.”

 

“How often did she compromise her life to fit more integrally with yours?” Ellie asked.

 

“Hardly ever, the first few months we worked really well together it was like we could read each others minds, we never fought so we didn't need to make as many compromises. It wasn't until I had to start traveling more often that she started acting like I didn't want anything to do with me.” Sebastian stated. He looked up into Ellie's eyes, he was mildly worried about her reactions. “Sometimes she would say she was working her debuts at her gallery around my schedule, but most of the time she planned things without ever talking to me about them.”

 

“So communication was definitely an issue between you two, that's something that any type of relationship needs. Strong communication helps keep you both on the same page and it allows for healthy growth in a relationship.” Ellie stated. “If I ask you anything too personal, or something you're not ready to talk about let me know and we can table it for another day.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind. Communication was always one of the hurdles in our relationship, we both accused each other of hearing but not listening to whatever it was we were discussing. I probably was pretty stubborn in that regard, when I feel cornered I tend to dig my heels in.” Sebastian said.

 

“That's good that you can realize where you can make improvements in the future, it shows that you're grounded.” Ellie said.

 

“If you can't take constructive criticism and apply it you my life you don't last long in the entertainment world.” Sebastian said. He glanced down at the time and realized that they'd been talking for a couple hours, it felt like they had barely said anything and that time had quickly flown by. “I didn't realize we had been talking for a couple hours, conversation with you just comes so naturally.”

 

“Time flies when you're having fun you know.” Ellie said with a warm smile. “I am surprised you're so forth coming about yourself and your relationship, it's very mature of you.”

 

“What can I say, I'm a real boy now!” Sebastian said, he watched Ellie's face light up with a bright and intense smile.

 

“Does your nose grow if you lie?” Ellie said, and hastily she added, “No that's not a euphemism for any growth jokes either.”

 

“You set yourself up for that one, and my mind isn't in the gutter, but it sounds like yours is.” Sebastian teased.

 

“Ha, bloody ha.” Ellie said. Seeing a full smile grace his face was rewarding. His eyes shone with such bright promise, she felt the telltale signs of attraction when he smiled at her. “I have a feeling you'd be trouble.”

 

“No, not at all, I'm one of the good guys, you know minus the whole brainwashed thing.” Sebastian retorted, he loved hearing her laugh, her laugh was a rich throaty sound, seductive and innocent all at the same time. He felt his phone buzz again and smiled when he saw who it was from.

 

* _Sounds like you're having fun.-Dorito_

_**She's easy to talk to.-Sebastian_

_*I can hear you flirting with her.-Dorito_

_**Just being myself, and I'm not flirting with her.-Sebastian_

_*Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.-Dorito_

_**I really want to punch you, think Marvel will give me one of the metal gauntlets to practice with?-Sebastian_

_*Jeremy & Robert want to meet us earlier than 10, I guess they want to meet for dinner.-Dorito_

_**OK I need to shower before we go out.-Sebastian_

_*Maybe you can ask her to shower with you via Skype-Dorito_

_**Going to punch you so hard.-Sebastian_

_*Promises, promises.-Dorito_

 

“I have to get going, I guess the guys want to go and get dinner tonight before we paint the town red.” Sebastian said. “Chris is giving me a hard time, ass.”

 

“I wondered what caused you to smile, I wondered if it was your friends.” Ellie replied. “That works out for me, Elena is almost home and I still need to set the table.”

“See you're totally putting the 1950's house wife fantasy into my mind now.” Sebastian teased.

 

“Can you see my eyes rolling?” Ellie stated in a deadpan tone. “Because they're rolling.”

 

“Don't ruin my fun, come on I just got dumped.” Sebastian said in a haughty tone. “Well technically I don't think I got dumped, more like ambushed.”

 

“It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye, and it does sound like you were ambushed, I'd go with a mural break up.” Ellie stated. “One last thing to think about before you go out, if she called you right now and wanted to move in with you and promised to cut all ties with her ex, would you do it?”

 

“Bringing out the big guns. Honestly Doc, I'm not sure. I still love her, but she did a lot of damage by cheating on me. Isn't the saying once a cheater always a cheater?” Sebastian said. Hearing Ellie ask if he'd take Sarah back wasn't something he was prepared to answer. He knew that he loved Sarah, but that cold fist in his stomach reminded him of how badly Sarah hurt him.

 

“Fair enough, it's never going to be my intention to hurt you or cause you pain, these are all things I'll ask you, to help you cope with whatever else may come your way. I want to prepare you for any outcome. I know you need to get ready, so I will let you go. Just think about it, think about how you're feeling and we can go from there. Have fun tonight, I'll remember to pray for your liver.” Ellie said. “

 

“My liver is already nominating you for saint hood, and I promise not to drunk dial you and cry through the phone.” Sebastian said.

 

“My sleep deprived brain thanks you for your consideration.” Ellie said. “Have a good night Sebastian, I hope you have a wonderful evening. If you need something I'm only a digital note away.”

 

“Thank you Ellie, it means a lot to me. Enjoy your dinner.” Sebastian said before putting on a brave face, he waved at the camera before shutting down his computer. He looked up and saw Chris standing in the doorway. “Can I help you?”

 

“No, just wanted to see if you were off the computer or not. Good session?” Chris asked, there was only concern in his voice, not hint of mockery.

  
“It was, I think we're making progress, she is a very closed off person, I know talking to her revolves around me and she keeps it professional.” Sebastian stated.

 

“Minus the flirting.” Chris said.

 

“Don't be delusional, I'm her client.” Sebastian said with a huff. “Get outta here I gotta get ready if I'm going to keep up with you tonight.”

 

“Yeah, alright go get ready I called for an uber so we don't have to worry about driving tonight.” Chris said. “Yes I'm planning ahead because I figured we would be on a mission to destroy brain cells and our liver.”

 

“Operation Total Black Out is in affect.” Sebastian said. “She's praying for my liver, may even give it last rites.”

 

“Well at least she's prepared. When will you see her again?” Chris asked.

 

“Probably not until we're done here. I have some paperwork to finish before I see her again.” Sebastian said.

 

“Alright man, go shower and get all prettied up.” Chris said. “I hope you're in the mood for Mexican.”

 

“Actually that sounds pretty good, I haven't had it in a long time.” Sebastian said as he dug through his suit case. “Dress code?”

 

“A button down, or polo and jeans I'm guessing.” Chris said.

 

“Alright, I will be done soon. When is our ride getting here?” Sebastian asked.

 

“30 minutes, give or take.” Chris stated. “Plenty of time to fantasize about your hot doctor.”

 

Sebastian only gave him a blank stare, his eyes were twinkling with merriment. _I wonder what she really do it I drunk dialed her, knowing her, she'd probably just laugh it off._ Sebastian finished getting undressed before stepping into the relaxing warmth that the shower gave him. He smiled softly to himself when he thought about how much joy he had been able to give to Sam. He truly enjoyed making others happy, especially kids, they were so innocent that their adoration made his worst days better. He decide to ask all his cast members to sign a few promotional posters so he could send them to Claire and Tommy. Sebastian finished getting ready, he tossed on a dark gray Henley, and his favorite pair of jeans before he walked out into the living room. He was ready to push the events with Sarah behind him, and his friends were more than ready to help him erase his memories of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting, sending kudos, and for subscribing/bookmarking my work. It means so incredibly much to me! I know this is sort of a slow build but I promise it will be worth it!! Hope you're all having a fabulous weekend. I wanted to include some GIF's, and photos but I have yet to figure out how to do it. Take care and thank you so much!


	3. All My Friends Are Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes out with the boys, and connects with Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to you all for reading my story it means so much to me, and a HUGE thank you to OMOWatcher for helping me figure out how to load images, seriously whole week freaking made!!!

All my friends are heathens take it slow,

Wait for them to ask you who you know.

Please don't make any sudden moves,

You don't know the half of the abused.

Why'd you come you knew you should have stayed,

I tried to warn you just to stay away.

 

Heathens {21 Pilots}

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UprcpdwuwCg>

 

Sebastian was already in a great mood, his friends were all sitting around the table they were joking around with each other while they finished their meals. Luckily no one had brought up Sarah, or anything regarding his relationship with her, he wondered if Chris had said something. He watched Robert hold up one of the tortilla chips and pretend to line it up with Chris' torso.

 

“Come on, really?” Chris said, he laughed and slapped his knee. “You know I only accept comparisons to Nacho Cheese Doritos. No cheap knock offs for me.”

 

“Well if the chip fits.” Robert said while wagging his eye brows suggestively. “And I think this fits your measurements perfectly.”

 

“So, anyone else wonder why half of us have been summed from the powers on high?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Probably something to do with our favorite Wiener Solider and the plot lines of the franchise, at least that's what I'm guessing.” Robert said while he crammed a chip into his mouth. “Speaking of powers on high, I heard a bit of gossip recently.”

 

“Yeah what'd ya hear?” Chris asked, he noticed that Sebastian seemed much more laid back, he had even laughed more and lightened up.

 

“I heard that our resident Romanian heart throb is back on the market.” Robert said, he watched Sebastian sit up straight before he met his eyes.

 

“You could say that Sarah and I broke up before I left, as for being on the market I'd like to avoid anything emotionally compromising.” Sebastian replied. “She has been cheating on me with her ex fiancee, my PR manager has kept a tight lid on it.”

 

“No awkward hookups on the itinerary.” Chris added. “Just a guys night out, I'm referring to it as Operation Black Out.”

 

“Gotcha. Well you might want to remind your PR rep to get a handle on what Sarah tweets.” Robert said as he pulled out his phone. “She has made quite a few claims about you, I'm pretty sure that you should fire your rep, Susan noticed it this afternoon and I figured I should tell you.”

 

“Oh fuck, you've got to be kidding me.” Sebastian said as he ran his hands over his face. He read the tweets that Sarah had been posting, claiming that he was abusive, that he had a drinking problem and that he was constantly cheating on her. “This is a load of horse shit!”  


“Relax, Susan reached out to my PR managers and they are working on handling this.” Robert said. “I wasn't going to let her trash your reputation. We knew it was a bunch of lies, and now we can technically call this slander. You could sue, or at least get a gag order issued.”

 

“Thanks Bob, I really appreciate you two looking out for me. I'm not on Twitter so I wouldn't have seen this, has she been posting anywhere else? She already has me blocked.” Sebastian asked.

 

“Nope, looks like she's been silent after she got done tweeting. She tried posting a few photos as proof of you abusing her but there were some time line issues, she isn't the smartest person.” Robert replied. “I'd probably call your lawyers and let them know that you've got a legal matter they need to step up on, and have them get in contact with my PR firm.”

 

“This is the last thing I need right now, give me a few minutes I'm going to call my lawyer.” Sebastian said as he stood up moved off to the side of the private dining area. He dialed his lawyers number and quickly explained the issues that he was having. They assured him that they would handle it along side with Roberts PR firm, he made sure that they sent paperwork to his PR manager with the notice to let him go. This type of problem was something he should have seen, and handled before one of his friends saw it first. He then called his PR manager and respectfully rescinded their contract with him. He was mildly shaking by the end of it. His lawyers said they were pressing for a lawsuit regarding the defamation of his character, and slander against him. His new PR team was working on having Sarah's tweets redacted along with a formal apology. Knowing that Sarah would stoop so low as to use social media to claim that he was abusing her, and cheating on her was the last straw. He looked over at his friends, he was thankful that he had good people in his life. Without their support he didn't know where he'd be, the whole Marvel cast was like one gigantic family, sure there were moments where they were ready to choke each other, but a few minutes later they were joking around like nothing happened. “I'm going to step outside quick, I'll be back in a few moments, I already contacted my lawyers they're going to handle it along with your PR firm. Thanks for that Bob.”

 

“No worries, we all have your back.” Robert said, the rest of the guys nodded as well. “So, does anyone think we should take him out and get him properly hammered?”

 

“Yep, after the day he's had I think that's exactly what he needs. A good night out on the town, are we going to avoid getting him in the spot light?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Well we can try to do that, or we could relocate back to Chris' house and just get him drunk there. You know the paps will get photos of us at the club and with the rumors that Sarah started about him having an alcohol dependency it might be wise to at least keep him out of the spotlight.” Robert said. “Chris?”

 

“We can do that, I probably don't have enough alcohol, wasn't planning on entertaining anyone tonight.” Chris said. “Anyone wanna go on a booze run with me?”

 

“I can go, I'd like to grab some good beer this time.” Hemsworth added with a smile.

 

“Define good, you didn't want a case of Fosters?” Jeremy added jokingly.

 

“I'm alright with Dos Equis, none of this Fosters stuff. Anyone else need anything specific?” Hemsworth asked.

 

“Surprise me, just no PBR can't stomach that anymore.” Jeremy said.

 

“You know my favorite.” Robert added. “I'm a cheap date.”

 

“I don't call $4 dollar bottles of water cheap, but I'll snag some for you, I think I'm out of them at the house.” Chris said with a smile, he admired Robert's continual stance on not drinking, it was something he appreciated, it spoke volumes regarding his character.

 

“Thanks Dorito!” Robert added.

 

Sebastian quickly donned a pair of sunglasses before he lit his cigarette. He pulled his phone out and resisted checking his social media outlets, the last thing he knew he wanted to see was Sarah slandering him. Instead he checked his e-mail to see if his lawyers made any headway with filing with the police, they hadn’t sent him anything as of yet. _I shouldn't be surprised that Sarah went this far, she always had a knack for being a backstabbing bitch, but this is pretty low. Accusing me of being physically abusive?_ He had never come close to hitting her, or abusing her in any way shape or form. He felt an inordinate amount of fury just thinking about her posting photos as “evidence” that he hurt her. His phone went off and he saw that Ellie had messaged him, he controlled his breathing and opened the message.

 

_*Hey, so should I be preparing the Holy Water now?-Doc Thompson_

_**Not quite yet, think you can perform an exorcism?-Sebastian_

_*I may need to find an old priest and a young priest. Who am I exorcising?-Doc Thompson_

_**My hell beast of an ex.-Sebastian_

_*I hear fire purifies all, that and salt. Did something else happen?-Doc Thompson_

_**Too long to text, may I call you?-Sebastian_

 

Sebastian's phone began to ring, he saw it was Ellie, he had mixed feelings. Right now he knew that he was heavily relying on her, but that was her job right? He re-lit his cigarette before he answered the call.

 

“Sebastian?” Ellie asked he could hear a note of concern in her voice. “What's going on?”

 

“Do you really have Holy Water?” Sebastian asked. _Who has holy water, outside of church._

 

“I do, and a purified cross, but I don't do exorcisms sorry to disappoint you.” Ellie said cautiously, she could hear him laugh.

 

“Well damn, and here I was hoping you'd be able to help me with that.” Sebastian said.

 

“What happened?” Ellie asked.

 

“Well I don't know how connected you are within the world of social media but Sarah's been using it to slander me. Evidently I'm alcoholic that abuses her, oh and I'm the one sleeping around.” Sebastian said harshly. He could hear her sharp intake of air followed by a short gasp. “She even posted photos that documented my abuse.”

 

“You're kidding me, when did this all happen?” Ellie asked.

 

“Looks like right after I left her apartment. I have my lawyers on it, and my new PR team.” Sebastian said. “I've never once raised my hand to a woman, you already know I've never stepped out on her, and I'm not an alcoholic.”

 

“Sebastian, I know that, I can't see you being any of those things. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you're pretty enraged right now, which you have every right to be. Are you out with your friends?” Ellie asked.

 

“Yeah I think we're done with dinner, I'm outside smoking. I really don't want to go out tonight.” Sebastian said quietly, her support meant a lot to him considering that he just met her earlier in the day. “I appreciate your support, I know we just met, but I appreciate your help.”

 

“You don't have to thank me, but that's kind of you. I can't imagine, no I can imagine what you're going through, I'm glad you have a strong support system.” Ellie added, she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. “I told you I'd be here for you day or night.”

 

“All the same, it means a lot to me. Would it be too forward to send you flowers?” Sebastian asked, he hoped he didn't seem too forward. “As a thank you.”

 

“I'll let you in on a very small secret, I am not a flowers type of woman, never have been. I'm allergic to most of them.” Ellie said with a light laugh. “The only ones I'm not allergic to are orchids.”

 

“Noted. Are you against chocolate too?” Sebastian teased.

 

“Trying to seduce me Mr. Stan?” Ellie asked, she knew she was walking a rapidly tight line.

 

“Doc, when I thoroughly seduce you, you'll know it.” Sebastian added, there were a few moments where neither of them said anything, the silence was deafening. “I'm taking this too far, aren't I.”

 

“No, I should be more objective, it isn't you, while you are charming I think we should probably avoid any type of seduction while I'm your therapist.” Ellie said, she sighed she hadn't felt fireworks like this in years but it was her obligation to help him. She wanted to tell him that he should avoid forming any emotional entanglements until he was over Sarah, but she didn't want to sound so clinical. “One small piece of advice, until you're back to your normal self after everything is concluded with Sarah, try and avoid any emotional entanglements.”

 

“Doc, it's harmless flirting, and I know I use it as a wall to avoid being really seen.” Sebastian said. “I'm sorry, I'd promise to avoid flirting with you, but you did tell me that honesty was the best policy.”

 

“As long as you can understand that it is a method to distract yourself from your situation.” Ellie replied. “Honesty is always the best policy, you're not wrong there.”

 

“So, is that a yes or no to the chocolate?” Sebastian asked coyly. He could hear her rich laughter, if he could he would have wrapped himself up in the sound of her laughter.

 

“Sebastian Stan, you're an absolute dork.” Ellie added, she heard him chuckle. “I'm glad your lawyers are on it, try and enjoy some time with your friends I know you have a big day tomorrow.”

 

“I'll take that as a compliment, and I will. Thanks again for calling me, you have a very calming affect on me. I hope this doesn't fuck up any of my contracts with Marvel.” Sebastian said.

 

“I'm sure everything will go fine tomorrow, don't worry, and you're welcome.” Ellie said. She fought an inner battle, part of her wanted to reassure him that this was a minor issue that would be easily fixed but she knew that those types of accusations were serious.

 

“I better head back into the restaurant and see if I can avoid going to the club tonight, I don't want to go out right now.” Sebastian said. “Have a good night Doc.”

 

“Good night Sebastian, soon you'll be able to have a good laugh over all this.” Ellie said. “Make good choices tonight.”

 

“What's your definition of good choices?” Sebastian asked. “Drunk dialing you because I miss your rapier wit?”

 

“Good night Mr. Stan, the only way I would be alright with a drunk dial from you is you get your cast members to drunkenly serenade me.” Ellie said with a light laugh.

 

“Mission accepted!! Shouldn't put such great ideas into my head doll, I might even get it on video!” Sebastian said with a grin.

 

“That isn't what I meant!” Ellie said secretly she was blushing. “Have fun okay? This too shall pass.”

 

“Good night Ellie, any special requests?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Surprise me, good night Sebastian.” Ellie said before she hung up. She looked up and saw that she was flushed, it was like he was able to embarrass her with his easy going flirtation. She was screwed. _I kind of wonder if he really will video call me just to sing, that might make my night._

 

Sebastian walked back into the restaurant with an easy going smile on his face, he tried to carefully school his features before he took his seat. He watched his friends all give him a thorough once over.

 

“So? By your enthusiastic grin, something went well.” Robert said cautiously.

 

“Well my lawyers are on it, they are working pressing charges on her I believe. Defamation of character, and slander I believe. Your competent PR team is working on a statement to get her to admit she lied and have her statements redacted.” Sebastian said. “Might have a favor to ask of you all.”

 

“Okay? Why does this worry me?” asked Jeremy. “Do we have to get naked?”

 

“Why would we need to get naked?” Hemsworth asked.

 

“No, not naked, that would be weird. A friend of mine wondered if while we were drunk, if we'd drunk dial her and send her a video of us all serenading her.” Sebastian said with a bright smile. “Robert I know you'd do it sober.”

 

“Is this friend that really hot doctor you're seeing?” Chris teased.

 

“Wait you're seeing someone? Since when?” Robert asked.

 

“No, not seeing as in dating or anything, she's my relationship therapist. Sarah insisted I see someone for my jealousy issues, but she turned out to be a godsend.” Sebastian said.

 

“He hasn't shut up about here since they met this morning.” Chris said jokingly.

 

“Thanks, what can I say she's pretty amazing.” Sebastian said. “She basically dared me to call her later when we're all drunk and serenade her.”

 

“So what are we singing?” Robert asked. “Romantic? Power Ballad?”

 

“I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something, I was hoping to record it too.” Sebastian said. “Would you guys mind skipping the club?”

 

“Guess we were thinking the same thing, we talked about going to grab booze and beer and just head back to Chris' home.” Jeremy said.

 

“Well isn't that a swell idea.” Sebastian added with a smile. In this moment he couldn't believe that he was this lucky, he had a great group of friends that knew him so well, he had a great career, and he'd met someone that he connected with someone that didn't want him for his fame. She had been the breath of fresh air that he desperately needed, his life had felt stifling lately, he really should send Sarah a gift basket. If she hadn't suggested relationship therapy, he never would have met Ellie. He decided to think about this later, right now he needed to come up with a song to sing to her. The song Savior came to mind, _That's when she said I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save, That's when I told her, I love you girl but I'm not the answer for all the questions that you still have._ Those lyrics really hit him hard, it felt like she was his savior in a way, but it wasn't the type of song you sang to someone else. “Got it, how about 'Home' Phillip Phillips. That's a good song right?”

 

“Uh well, probably better than Bohemian Rhapsody, but do you really think that's the one?” Robert asked. “Everyone familiar with that one?”

 

“What made you choose that one?” Jeremy asked.

 

“The line where he says, 'Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear, The trouble it might drag you down, If you get lost you can always be found.' She gives me hope, every conversation that I've had with her, she gives me hope that there's always a silver lining.” Sebastian said.

 

“That sounds awfully romantic, you know for just meeting her and all.” Chris said, he watched Sebastian's eyes widen slightly before a scowl took over his face. “I don't mean it like that.”

 

“What this meatball means, is be careful that you don't look for redemption in someone that you barely know. She's there for you because she's being paid to be your therapist.” Robert said.

 

“Thanks, aren't you both just rays of sunshine.” Sebastian said with a scowl. “I wasn't suggesting that I was in love with her or anything like that.”

 

“Well you flirt with her, and you're planning on video calling her just to serenade her.” Chris said.

 

“Alright fine, we won't call her, I just liked the idea of forgetting how shitty today has been.” Sebastian said. “She makes me feel lighter, like a weight has been lifted off my chest.”

 

“Okay enough with the guilt, if she actually answers we will serenade her. Now on to more important matters, Hemsworth are you ready for our booze run?” Chris asked.

 

“Verily, let's get this started.” Hemsworth said, he had been uncharacteristicly quite throughout the evening. He was worried about Sebastian, he didn't know him very well but he knew what it felt like to be betrayed like that. He knew being surrounded by his friends would help him but he had some personal growth to accomplish before he would fully heal. “Seb, is there anything in particular that you'd like us to pick up for you?”

 

“Why not tequila?” Sebastian said, tequila usually made him a happy drunk regardless of how much he drank. “Chris do you have limes?”

 

“I'll pick some up, are you going to ride with the guys?” Chris asked as he stood up and looked his friend in the eyes. “I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time, I'm just lookin' out for you.”

 

“I know you are, and I appreciate it, really I do. I know you never liked Sarah, you were right about her and you're probably right now. Just don't worry so much, I'm not going to do anything drastic.” Sebastian said quietly. “I'll see you at home.”

 

He watched as his friends went outside, he could only think about what they said. He wondered if he really was using Ellie as a crutch for his emotional problems. _Am I using her to replace the emptiness I felt when I was with Sarah?_ He felt a real connection with Ellie, but he knew he felt the same real connection when he first met Sarah too. All of those memories of what he had tried to build with Sarah came back to to him in a rush. He sighed to himself as he walked out to join Robert and Jeremy.

 

“Well the ride is here are you ready to go home and erase some brain cells?” Jeremy said with a smirk.

 

“As ready as I'll ever be.” Sebastian said. “Thanks for helping me get my mind off of this.”

 

“Not to worry, what are friends for?” Jeremy replied. “So tell me about your therapist.”

 

“You going to give me a bunch of crap too?” Sebastian said jokingly.

 

“No, I'm just curious.” Jeremy added. “No judgments are being made.”

 

“Ellie is one of the kindest people I've ever met, when I met her I was against therapy, and as soon as I met her it was like this sense of calm just enveloped me. I can't explain it, she is incredibly easy to talk to, and she has a great sense of humor.” Sebastian said, and easy smile was plastered on his face.

 

“Well sounds like she's amazing, so I'm glad you found her. I could wax poetic about keeping your relationship with her platonic and appropriate but I think you've heard that plenty tonight. Give yourself a breather you were in a relationship for over a year, and that kind of emotional drain takes time to heal. If you do end up liking Ellie, you both deserve to start off on the right track. You don't want issues with your past to make your future harder.” Jeremy said. “Yes that is from personal experience that I can say that.”

 

“Well I appreciate your sage advice, and thanks for not giving me a hard time. Yes Ellie is attractive, but it's more than her looks.” Sebastian said. He noticed that Robert had remained quiet throughout their ride to Chris' home. “Robert you're uncharacteristically quiet. Everything okay?”

 

“Just listening in, and I'm texting my incredibly hot wife.” Robert said with a smirk. “She said that your new PR team has contacted Sarah's lawyer, and they are working on a solution.”

 

“Let Sharon know I appreciate her quick thinking, and her help.” Sebastian said. “I'll be happier when this nightmare is behind me. I want to know where she got the photo's, they looked pretty damning.”

 

“They aren't photo shopped but they do look like stage makeup.” Jeremy said. “I couldn't tell you who helped her with it, but it looks like make up to me, some of the blending reminds me of stage makeup.”

 

“You're a fount of knowledge.” Robert said. “Susan said that she did admit to faking the photos, but they haven't made a whole lot of headway in getting her to rescind the comments she made.”

 

“Well at least she's admitting that I never hit her, or abused her.” Sebastian said. “She was cheating on me, why the hell would she want to stir up this much shit?”

 

“Women can be crazy, who knows what her motivation was. Do you think she was after your money?” Robert asked.

 

“I have shares of her gallery, I am a silent partner. She said she wanted to cash out my shares and buy them from me, but she isn't hurting for money.” Sebastian said. “I never had a controlling amount either, I think I had like 45% or something around there, my lawyers are already trying to settle that and give me a payout for it.”

 

“They'll figure it out, between your lawyers and your PR team you're in good hands. Shall we head inside and get Operation Black out started?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Absolutely, Chris texted me and said he'd be here in a few minutes.” Robert said.

 

Sebastian opened the front door and lead them inside, they had all been to Chris' home before and immediately made themselves at home. Sebastian walked outside and set up a few tables for beer pong, knowing that Chris would most likely insist on a few games. He lit some of the torches around the perimeter of the patio to keep the bugs away. He liked being outside, hearing the quite lapping of the pool was relaxing. He couldn't see the stars because of all the light pollution but it was still a nice view. He heard Chris and Hemsworth in the kitchen, so he wandered towards the kitchen.

 

“I set up a few tables outside, I figured you'd want to play a few games of beer pong.” Sebastian said.

 

“Yeah well, it's always fun. Mackie should be flying in tomorrow he's sad he's missing out on the fun.” Chris stated. “He mentioned wanting to play against us again.”

 

“He's still sore about that?” Sebastian said with a laugh. The last time he was with Chris and Mackie they had played quite a few games of beer pong and Mackie had lost a majority of them. He kept teasing them with the threat of a 'beer pong reunion' game. Chris had turned on some music, and Jeremy was setting up the pong tables. “Alright who's playing who?”

 

“Since most of Team Awesome isn't here, Hemsworth you wanna be my partner?” Robert asked. “Come to the dark side, we have better booze.”

 

“Very funny, but yes I will help you demolish them.” Hemsworth said with a laugh.

 

“Aw, we aren't playing with tequila right?” Jeremy said.

 

“We could, but let's just start with beer. We still have a feisty young lady to serenade. Seb, how old is she anyways?” Chris asked.

 

“Honestly I don't know, I never asked.” Sebastian said. “She is a Doctor, so she's in her late 20's early 30's I'm guessing.”

 

“You never ask a lady her age unless you want a vicious smack down.” Robert said. “Seriously that isn't something you ever ask, especially if you're married.”

 

“Robert, did you ask Susan how old she was?” Hemsworth asked while he chuckled.

 

“In my defense,” Robert started saying before he was interrupted.

 

“How many times have you started a sentence with those words?” Chris asked.

 

“OK Capsicle, very funny, I may have been two sheets to the wind and I forgot how old she was.” Robert said. “I haven't done that since then though, she wasn't happy with me, nor did she find it amusing.”

 

They all stood around drinking and playing beer pong, there was a general air of happiness found within the group of friends. Sebastian had really lightened up and was constantly laughing and joking around. Chris watched him closely and was happy that their friends were able to bring out the lighter side of Sebastian's personality. There were plenty of jokes made about the goofy things they had all done while on set, Sebastian would never live down walking into a refrigerator, or tripping while running up onto a car. He pretended to be offended but he laughed heartily with them.

 

“Hey it's getting pretty late, think you should see if she's even awake? It's like midnight there.” Robert said, he watched as his friends all sat around, he could tell that Chris and Sebastian were both more than a little buzzed, Hemsworth and Jeremy were both a little drunk.

 

“Let me see if she's still awake.” Sebastian said as he pulled out his phone.

 

* _Hey are you still awake?-Sebastian_

_**No this is a life model decoy that responds to incoming text messages.- Doc Thompson_

_*If you're this sassy I'm calling you. Do you have Skype on your phone?-Sebastian_

_**You've figured me out, and such an elaborate ruse it was. On a scale of drunkeness where do you fall: The Pope to Lindsay Lohan?-Doc Thompson_

 

“She just asked if I was drunk on a scale of 'The Pope to Lindsay Lohan', how do I respond to that?” Sebastian asked while laughing. He knew he was fairly drunk, he'd finished most of a bottle of tequila, and he'd played a few rounds of beer pong too.

 

“Wife her. Seriously. Wife her.” Jeremy sit in a fit of laughter. “Anyone that has that kind of sass should probably be your wife.”

 

“You can't just say that!” Chris said while he was grasping his chest because he was laughing too. Everyone was laughing pretty hard.

 

“How do I answer that?” Sebastian asked. They all moved into Chris' living room and he sat down before typing out a message to her.

 

* _I'm sorry we're all laughing too hard right now. So Skype?-Sebastian_

_**Thought you passed out on me.-Doc Thompson_

_*No, we couldn't stop laughing after I told them the scale of drunk you were following.-Sebastian_

_**So glad you're having fun, I'm online.-Doc Thompson_

 

“Okay, she's online! You guys ready?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Did he tell you what her screen name is? Evidently she's a gun enthusiast.” Chris said.

 

“She shoots, and she's sassy? Why aren't you proposing?” Jeremy once again retorted.

 

“Sebastian, sounds like you're having fun.” Ellie said, she was sitting in her bedroom on her bed. “I decided to use my lap top, gives me a wider screen.”

 

“Doc, so great to meet you!” Robert yelled.

 

“Good evening Robert, is it like herding cats when they're all drunk?” Ellie asked.

 

“Sometimes, although I do have it on good faith that if you shake a pizza box they tend to quiet down.” Robert said sassily. “So I suppose we're supposed to be serenading you.”

 

“Honestly I didn't think you'd all do it! I now know better than to dare Sebastian with anything.” Ellie said, she was blushing lightly, she looked at Sebastian and smiled at him. “Sebastian, what are you singing? You know you don't have to do this.”

 

“I know I don't hafta, but come on Doc, I did promise you.” Sebastian said. His friends were eying him, they could tell that he was easily attracted to her. “You look very comfortable by the way.”

 

“I refuse to let me bed be anything but comfortable.” Ellie teased.

 

“I'm sure he'd be more than happy to test that theory for you!” Jeremy called out. She watched Sebastian flush slightly before Gibbs' smacking the back of his head. “Seriously?”

 

“Chris did you find the acoustic version?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Yep getting ready to play it, on your mark.” Chris said while he smiled. They all clustered around a laptop that Chris had set up on the table so they could see the lyrics. Chris watched Ellie blush and smile at seeing them all sitting there. “Everyone ready?”

 

“I can't believe that you're doing this, seriously you guys.” Ellie said. She watched as Sebastian nodded to Chris and the familiar acoustic guitar opening played. She watched as the guys all soulfully began singing 'Home' by Phillip Phillips. They were all surprisingly in tune with each other, it reminded her of a barbershop quartet. She felt tears come to her eyes, she looked into Sebastian's eyes as the lyrics came to life.

 

“Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons they'll fill you with fear. The trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone. Cause I'm going to make this place your home.” Sebastian sang, as he met her eyes. He could see them glisten with unshed tears, she was smiling brightly at him as they finished their serenade.

 

 

The room was silent after they finished singing. Slowly Ellie began clapping, a few stray tears slid down her face as she smiled brightly at them.

 

“No one has ever sang to me, thank you that was quite the gift. Thank you all.” Ellie said before she slid off her bed and walked out of the cameras sight. “Give me a moment I need to grab some water.”

 

“So, was that a good response?” Robert asked. “By the way, she is stunning.”

 

“She really is.” Sebastian said with a smile. He quickly sent her a message.

 

* _I hope that was alright, I didn't mean to make you cry.-Sebastian_

 

“Sorry about that, I had to grab something to drink.” Ellie said. “I did record that by the way. I promise I won't send it TMZ, although that might have been the sweetest thing someone's ever done for me.”

 

“Send us all a copy please!” Robert said.

 

“I promise, so how's everyone's evening going?” Ellie asked. She looked down at her phone and saw that Sebastian had sent her a message.

 

_*Happy tears, you're incredibly thoughtful thank you.-Doc Thompson_

 

“Well we've drank a ridiculous amount of alcohol, took turns kicking each others asses at beer pong, it's been a great time.” Chris replied.

 

“And we can't wait to meet you.” Jeremy said. “I loved your range of drunkenness, he mentioned that you were clever and caring.”

 

“Well that certainly is high praise, I appreciate it, you all sound like a lot of fun. Unfortunately I need to head to bed. It's pretty late here, but thank you all.” Ellie said with a soft smile.

 

“Night Ellie!” Robert called.

 

“Good night Ellie.” Hemsworth said. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

 

“Good night Ellie.” Chris said with a bright smile.

 

“Doc, I'll talk to you soon, I'm glad it made you happy.” Sebastian said with a full smile. “Vise placute frumoasa.” {Sweet dreams angel}

 

“Enjoy your evening gentlemen. Noapte bună bărbat frumos. {Good night handsome}” Ellie replied, she saw Sebastian's eye brows raise lightly, she waved before disconnecting the call. She sat back against her pillows and headboard before she checked her phone.

_*I didn't know you spoke Romanian.-Sebastian_

_**I don't, but I know a little. You made me very happy tonight thank you.-Doc Thompson_

_*Well color me impressed, and I'm glad I was able to make you happy.-Sebastian_

_**You did thank you for being so sweet, I wish I could stay up longer but it really is time for me to go to sleep.-Doc Thompson_

 

Sebastian paused before replying:

 

_*dulce vise îngerul meu frumoasa-Sebastian {Sweet dreams my beautiful angel}_

 

He waited a few moments before he got a reply.

 

** _sunteți în întregime prea fermecător Mr. Stan. Noapte bună.-Doc Thompson {You are entirely too charming,_ good _night}_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Actions and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of beer pong and late night conversations. Ellie goes through a few things that will end up heating up her life. Womp womp.

 

My best defense, running from you.

I can't resist, take all you want from me. Breaking slowly.

I'd give it all to you, letting go of me

Reaching as I fall, I know it's already over now.

Nothing left to lose, loving you again.

I know it's already over, already over now!

 

“Already Over”-Red

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqJlIx2ig_g&index=26&list=PLXWn0wLOH6Vdd_1j8D2m3BGirvkAxsmS1&shuffle=67](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqJlIx2ig_g&index=26&list=PLXWn0wLOH6Vdd_1j8D2m3BGirvkAxsmS1&shuffle=67)

After the guys cleaned up the patio and living room they bid each other a good night knowing that they had a big day ahead of them. Sebastian was nervous, he hadn't expected to take it as far with her as he had. He knew that he would probably regret being so careless with his words but right now he felt pretty assured. He looked over at Chris, he was eying him intensely.

“What's the intense stare for?” Sebastian asked.

“Well, you seemed pretty into serenading her, what did she text you anyways?” Chris asked, he watched as his friend flushed bright red. “Must have been something to get that reaction out of you.”

“She speaks Romanian, she said she isn't fluent but still, that's something amazing. It surprised me that's all.” Sebastian said.

“Yeah that is unique, just take it a day at a time, you don't want to rush into anything.” Chris said.

“I know, she's my therapist and I don't want to put her in a compromising position. I'm going to head to bed, going to be a hell of a day tomorrow, or later today I suppose. You don't think they're going to replace me do you?” Sebastian asked.

“Hell no, you're doing a great job, they're probably going to want to nail down your contract or something. I wouldn't sweat it.” Chris said. “Well I'll see you in the morning, want to go running with me?”

“Yeah no, you enjoy that by yourself.” Sebastian said with a laugh.

He walked towards his room humming a melody softly. He was definitely surprised that Ellie spoke any Romanian it wasn't a common language for someone to know. He also knew he had taken a certain amount of liberties with her, maybe he wouldn't if he hadn't been so drunk, but he didn't want to blame it on the alcohol. It had been a long time since he felt wanted, or cherished. Sarah had left a gaping hole in his life, her physical self didn't mean a whole lot to Sebastian, it was the emotional part that felt empty. In some ways he felt emotionally touch starved. He knew he was clinging to the tattered shreds of his relationship knowing that it was unhealthy to even think of starting anything new before he dealt with everything else. Between the upcoming legal issues he was facing between himself and Sarah, and whatever Marvel had planned for him he knew that he was going to be busy. It would be better for him to put some distance between himself and Ellie. He knew part of the reason he was so invested in her was because of her personality, she was naturally nurturing and caring, something he hadn't felt in a long time. It felt nice to be such a dominant part of someone's day, but it wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair to put her in that position of making her responsible for his emotional well being. He was seeing her to help heal the damage that had been done, he wanted to be back to 100% before he went any deeper with anyone in his life. He re-read the messages that they had sent each other, he smirked when he read her last message to him. _At least she called me charming, there are worse things to be called._ He debated typing out a quick response to her.

 * _Just letting you know_

_*I'm in bed, trying to_

_*I can't get you out of my head_

_*Seeing you smile like that, was the best part of my_

_*I'm sorry we kept you_

_*Thank you for being you._

_*I think we should probably take a step_

_*I keep hoping I didn't over step our boundaries_

_*_ _**I'm finally in bed, hope we didn't keep you up too late, thank you for being you-Sebastian** _

He erased what he wrote and re-wrote it over and over again before finally sending a message to her, he hoped that he didn't wake her up. He plugged his phone in before he closed his eyes and hoped the spinning would stop.

When Ellie woke up, the sunlight was barely filtering through her windows. She looked at her phone and noticed she had 30 minutes before Elena was awake and ready for the day. She saw that Sebastian had sent her another message, she read it and smiled, he was incredibly sweet. She knew better than to trust charmed words, she didn't think he was anything like her ex-husband, but it never hurt to distance herself from them.

She worried about him, it was common for someone coming out of a messy relationship to focus on someone else in their life that offered them what they perceived to be as emotional stability. She didn't want to be a crutch for him, at least in the sense that she shouldn't be his replacement for Sarah. It wasn't healthy and it was something that she was going to have to discuss with him, they needed to slow down and remember the nature of their relationship. She felt fairly guilty, she had never let herself become emotionally compromised with a client. It had been awhile since she had been with anyone romantically, she knew that she usually threw herself into work and tried to make other people her priorities because at the end of the day it was always easier to help others than rebuild herself. She slipped out of bed and threw on some running clothes before she got ready for her day, she normally went running after she took Elena to school and she figured she could use some time hitting the pavement.

“Mommy!!” Elena called. “Can I wear my hair in princess braids today?”

“Sure sweetie, grab the hair ties and ribbons and I'll do you hair as you eat okay?” Ellie called.

“Mommy, am I allowed to wear the sparkly barrettes?” Elena asked.

“If you can find some that match your uniform yes, but then you don't need ribbons.” Ellie said. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Toast and peanut butter. I don't need to bring a lunch either we're having a pizza party because we all did so well on our Latin work.” Elena said. She brought her mother her favorite hair ties and two glitter infused hair clips.

“That's right, I forgot! You have to be excited, how did last night go?” Ellie asked. She was so proud of her daughter.

“Good, I learned a lot and I was able to pin and hold two of the older kids. I have a competition next month!” Elena said brightly.

“I'm glad you're learning, your Sensi said you were picking up your lessons very quickly.” Ellie said as she sectioned and braided her daughters hair. She was a good mix of her parents, her eyes were dark brown with flecks of amber dispersed throughout, they maintained the almond shape that she inherited from Ellie. Her hair was a chestnut brown with hints of red and dark ebony. “Okay sweetie, your hair is done.”

“Merci!” Elena said while she finished her breakfast.

“I'm going to brush my teeth, once you're done put your plate in the sink and I'll walk you to school okay?” Ellie said.

“Actually I wondered if I could ride to school with Jake.” Elena asked. “His Dad said it would be okay.”

“Why didn't you tell me that last night?” Ellie asked patiently.

“I forgot, I was way too excited after Judo last night.” Elena said. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay let me call Jake's Dad and ask him okay?” Ellie said as she walked back towards her room. She knew Jake's father Josh fairly well both their kids went to the same school and were enrolled in judo together. After she grabbed her phone she dialed his number and waited for him to answer. “Good morning Josh, how are you?”

“Ellie, great to hear from you, I'm guessing Elena just asked about a ride to school this morning.” Josh replied. “I should have asked you last night but I forgot too.”

“That's okay, I was just checking in to make sure Elena didn't invite herself.” Ellie said.

“Nope, she's always so polite, I think both our kids plotted this together anyways.” Josh said with a light laugh. “It wouldn't be a hassle, your house is on the way to school anyways.”

“Thank you, want me to pick the kids up after school?” Ellie offered.

“Actually Jake has a doctor's appointment so I have to pick him up, I really don't mind I know it's nice to have the morning off.” Josh said.

“Well how can I make it up to you?” Ellie asked she grabbed a pair of socks before she found her running shoes.

“No need, like I said your house is on the way to school anyways. It's nice that Elena is always so kind to Jake, he's had a hard time transitioning to a new school.” Josh stated.

“It's always nice hearing that your kid is behaving, and Jake is such a sweet kid, he's really funny I know Elena has fun whenever she's with him.” Ellie said.

“Well I have to get Jake loaded into the car, I'll text you when I'm there.” Josh said.

“Okay, drive safe and we'll see you soon.” Ellie replied. She looked at her phone and decided to send Sebastian a quick message, he was probably still asleep considering he was three hours behind her.

_*You're welcome, I should be thanking you and your friends for such a memorable concert. Good luck today, no stressing yourself out, everything happens for a reason.-Doc Thompson_

“Laney, are you ready?” Ellie called.

“Yes Mom, is Mr. Allen going to pick me up today?” Elena asked.

“Yes he is, next time I expect you to discuss this with me ahead of time.” Ellie said with a slightly stern tone.

“I promise Mom, do you think Jake could hang out this weekend?” Elena asked.

“We will see, your Dad is supposed to visit this weekend remember?” Ellie said. She watched as Elena rolled her eyes. “I see your eyes rolling young lady.”

“He probably won't make it.” Elena said.

“Well we'll see, I know it's hard for him to get to here sometimes, he's busy traveling you know.” Ellie said.

“Still, he keeps blowing off my weekends with him. He's even stationed near here.” Elena said with a scowl on her face.

“He isn't blowing you off kiddo, remember when we talked about him being important?” Ellie asked.

“Yes that means that even when he wants to be with me, he can't, and that doesn't make me less important than his job.” Elena repeated verbatim.

“That's right, he doesn't always have a choice, he has to do what his bosses tell him. I know he loves you very much.” Ellie said with a soft smile. She leaned down and kissed her daughters head.

“Is he going to stop loving me?” Elena asked.

“Why would you ask that? Of course he won't, he will love you forever and always.” Ellie said.

“Well he has a new girlfriend that has kids and they live with him.” Elena said, she carefully watched her mothers expression. “I don't think I was supposed to tell you that.”

“Elena, regardless of who your father is seeing, doesn't mean you're any less important. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, he shouldn't be putting that on you.” Ellie said, before she sighed and closed her eyes. It wasn't surprising news, her ex-husband had dated quite a few women after they divorced. Usually they didn't last long, and never had they lived with him before. It bothered her that another woman she hadn't met or even known about was already involved in her daughters life. “How long has she been living with him?”

“Dad said she moved in sometime at the beginning of summer.” Elena said carefully. “I only met her once though.”

“I see, well that'll be something that he and I can discuss later I suppose. Okay sweetie let's go downstairs Josh should be here any moment and I wouldn't want to make you late for school.” Ellie said, they only had to wait a couple minutes before Josh pulled up and waved from the car. “Okay Elena, be good and I'll see you after school okay? Thanks for doing this Josh, I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem Ellie, have a great day, enjoy your run.” Josh said before he pulled away from the curb.

Ellie only had a short session scheduled after lunch, so she had plenty of time to jog towards Central Park. She put her ear buds in and began her morning run. Thoughts played through her memory, memories of her time while she was in school, the fights that she had with her ex-husband, the day Elena was born. The memories all flew past her eyes, she pushed herself harder forcing herself to elongate her stride and pick up the pace.

  _I never had a chance, it was really only you. With a thousand lies and a good disguise. Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes. When you walk away nothing more to say. See the lightening in your eyes, see em running for their lives._

_-You're Gonna Go Far Kid-Offspring_

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16JzUGdVrBg &index=35&list=PLXWn0wLOH6Vdd_1j8D2m3BGirvkAxsmS1&shuffle=67_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16JzUGdVrBg&index=35&list=PLXWn0wLOH6Vdd_1j8D2m3BGirvkAxsmS1&shuffle=67)

 

Her feet pounded into the pavement, she tried to control her breathing as she hit the two mile mark. She was aiming to run around ten miles today, she swapped her “Just Do It”, play list to her “Fuck Shit Up play list. The heavy, pounding bass notes propelled her faster and further around the park. There was something about her ex-husband that just made her want to drive her fist into someone's face, he still had control over her, years after they separated. It infuriated her, not being in control of her emotions, not having the ability to push it down and let it go. She had started boxing when she was having issues with containing her own anger over her failed marriage, it helped a lot. She encouraged her clients to take up a physical activity to help them get through their problems in their relationships, she believed that physical exhaustion would help them focus mentally. She knew she was avoiding having to talk to her ex, she didn't feel like arguing with him about Elena meeting his new girl friend before she did. It wasn't about control, it was about making sure that Elena was in a safe environment. It was an arguement she had been having with Shaun for the last few years, he couldn't see her point of view and she refused to budge. Their stubornness had been a huge part of why they divorced, outside of him cheating on her at any chance he got. She finished up her run around the park and slowed down to a light jog as she headed back to her home. She noticed that she had missed a call from Shaun, _speak of the devil and he shall appear or at least leave a voicemail._

“ _Ellie I know I was supposed to have Elena this weekend, but somethings came up can you call me back when you get this?”-Shaun_

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she slipped off her shoes before heading to the kitchen for some water. She slipped her ear buds back into her ears before dialing his number.

“Borne.” Shaun said.

“Shaun, good morning, I'm just returning your call.” Ellie said calmly.

“Ellie, morning, did you listen to my message?” Shaun said. She could hear machinery rumbling in the distance.

“I did, you know she's going to be disappointed.” Ellie replied.

“Yeah well it isn't my idea of fun either, I'm leaving for Quantico in the morning.” Shaun said.

“I'll let her know.” Ellie said, she was debating on asking about his girl friend. “So I heard you have a new girlfriend.”

“So she told you, yeah I'm seeing someone new. She's been living with me for a few months. I know you haven't met her, so I've tried keeping Elena from her.” Shaun said.

“But she's met her right?” Ellie asked.

“Once yes, she forgot some stuff at my house when Elena was over.” Shaun said. “They haven't hung out or anything. I'm trying to keep within our contract.”

“Well I appreciate it, how long are you gone for?” Ellie asked.

“Honestly I have no fucking clue, I might deploy again.” Shaun said.

“That's what happens when you're good at your job. I'm sorry you're having to travel so much I know that grinds you down.” Ellie said.

“Do you think I could come over tonight? I'd like to see Elena before I leave, I hate making her feel like she's coming second in my life.” Shaun asked. “I know we aren't supposed to see each other, but I don't want to leave without seeing her.”

Ellie stood there and slowly took a deep breath, she counted to ten in English, then French, and German before she formulated a reply.

“Yeah, I mean yes that's fine, she doesn't have judo tonight. She would be home right after school. When were you thinking of coming over?” Ellie asked. “I shouldn't have any clients this evening.”

“I can bring dinner, maybe her favorite take out?” Shaun asked.

“You don't need to bring me anything, I'll let you have your time with her, unhindered.” Ellie said. She didn't want to see her ex-husband, she didn't want to have dinner with him and play nice just because he was bringing food.

“Oh come on Ellie, it's not like I'm angling for anything. We used to have dinner all the time, it might be nice to do it again.” Shaun said.

“Shaun, I really don't need you to complicate my life right now. You're welcome to come for dinner, but please don't start anything tonight.” Ellie said.

“Scout's Honor.” Shaun said.

“You were never a Boy Scout, but I'm holding you to it.” Ellie said. “I have to get ready for a client I'll see you later.”

“Have a good day Ellie, can't wait to see you both.”Shaun said. She could tell he was smiling.

“Thank you, good luck today we'll see you soon.” Ellie said she politely ignored his comment about being excited to see them, she knew he loved his daughter immensely, but she didn't want to hear his honeyed words. She knew better than to trust him, especially when he was being charming. Shaun was great at saying the words you wanted to hear, he was even better at lying through his teeth. She wanted to pound her head against the counter tops, she couldn't believe that she had agreed to actually have him over for dinner. _I must have gotten a contact high somewhere, I must be stoned._ She knew she had to shower and get dressed for the day, she had a fun client lined up for the day, and she needed to prepare her office. She sighed before heading to her room to shower.

 

Sebastian woke up and immediately regretted how much he had drank the night before. _I am too old to get that drunk, I'm not bouncing back as quickly as I used to. Damn Chris and his ability to drink like a Freshman during Rush week._ He then smiled when he thought about how happy Ellie had looked while they were singing to her. It reminded him to check his phone, he saw that he had a few messages from his lawyers, one from his new PR manager, and one from Ellie. His lawyers were insisting that he would get a fair price for his shares of Tempest, and that Sarah would have an order of protection put out against her so she'd hopefully stop harassing him, and that as soon as he flew home he'd have to box up her things before sending them to his lawyers. They also suggested a no contact agreement, and she'd also have to sign a NDA regarding their relationship, and agree to write a statement absolving him of the accusations she had made. His new PR manager Adam said that he had wrote up enough statements to assure his fans and those he had standing contracts with that the accusations that were brought against him were false and that Sebastian hadn't done anything wrong. There was proof of her tampering with photographs, and using stage makeup in her photos. Everything was looking up for the better. He also got a message from his assistant letting him know that the orchids he wanted to send Ellie would arrive today. He thanked them all before reading the message from Ellie, it always surprised him that she was always so positive.

* _I hope we didn't keep you up to late, and I am sufficiently hungover. Clearly I forgot that I'm older than I used to be..-Sebastian_

_**Well slug some water, eat a banana, and take a shower. NO COFFEE!!-Doc Thompson_

_*Thanks Mom. Got a lot of good news so far, life is looking up.-Sebastian_

_**I'm glad one of us is having a good morning so far. I have to get cleaned up from my run, I'll be back in a moment.-Doc Thompson_

_*So you're getting naked and wet?-Sebastian_

_**Usually one is naked when they shower, and water is wet so.....-Doc Thompson_

_*Smart ass.-Sebastian_

_**Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass.-Doc Thompson_

_*Go shower, how busy are you today?-Sebastian_

_**I have to prepare for a client, and I need to prep my house with every holy item I own.-Doc Thompson_

_*I feel like there's a story there. Call me when you're done?-Sebastian_

_**10-4-Doc Thompson_

Sebastian was incredibly curious, he loved hearing her joke around with him, she was a fountain of sarcasm. He got up and grabbed some Gatorade before walking towards the guest bathroom. He looked a little sleep deprived and mildly hungover. He didn't hear anyone else moving in the house so he figured he might as well shower and get ready for the day. He knew he was going to need to dress appropriately for his meeting which meant he needed to make sure his clothes weren't wrinkled. He grabbed a nice pair of jeans, and an undershirt before slipping into the shower. He couldn't have been happier, knowing that his issues with Sarah were on their way to being over, it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. After this afternoon, depending on how it went he could start to really move on. There had been rumors that he would need to sign a large movie deal with Marvel and he was more than ready for it. He knew that Chris wanted to start directing and stop acting as much and he was very supportive of him. He finished his shower and quickly dried off before getting dressed. He peeked into Chris' room and saw that he was awake.

“Didn't make that run this morning huh?” Sebastian asked.

“Nope, my liver went into a full revolt, pretty sure the rest of my body was threatening to follow suit if I tried going for a run.” Chris replied. “You know, we aren't as young as we once were.”

“Yep, I said that to myself this morning. Good news, everything with Sarah should be finalized before I head back home.” Sebastian said with a smile. “Hopefully this afternoon goes well and I can leave on a good note.”

“Hey that's awesome I'm glad it's all working out. I'm sure this afternoon will go well, and no I still haven't heard anything from Marvel.” Chris said with a pointed look. “Anyone else up?”

“Robert should be, he didn't drink.” Sebastian said. He stomach started to rumble reminding him that he needed to eat something. “Well that's my cue to go raid your fridge.”

“Raid away, wanna raid me a water?” Chris asked.

“Can do, be back in a moment.” Sebastian said. He headed down towards the kitchen he snagged two bottles of water and a few bananas. He didn't see anyone else awake on the couches, in fact he could hear a few snores. He smiled before heading back upstairs. “Here's your water, and a banana.”

“Thanks you'd make a great nurse if it wasn't for that ugly mug you're stuck with.” Chris teased.

“Well we can't all be as adorable as you, and plenty of people like my mug.” Sebastian said with a fake pout. His phone began to ring and he saw that Ellie was calling him. “Gotta take this.”

“Tell her I said hi.” Chris said.

“How do you know who's calling?” Sebastian asked.

“You have a dopey grin on, figured it was her.” Chris said.

“Well you aren't wrong.” Sebastian said as he walked back into his room. “Good morning Doc, or afternoon I suppose.”

“Good morning and afternoon to you, how did you sleep?” Ellie asked.

“Pretty good all things considered. I'm feeling better after I showered. How are you?” Sebastian asked.

“I'm fine, got to go running so life is good.” Ellie replied.

“But?” Sebastian said. “You mentioned turning your house into a fortress of holy items.”

“It's nothing. Just something I really don't want to do, but I have to.” Ellie said, she didn't want to share more personal details with him.

“Doc, isn't honesty important?” Sebastian teased, he could hear her inhale sharply. “Really if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay, your personal life isn't any of my business.”

“I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so closed off.” Ellie said. “It's my job to listen to you, not the other way around.”

“Well, we're friends aren't we? Friends share details about their lives.” Sebastian said.

“Sebastian, right now as much as I would love that, we should probably focus on our professional relationship.” Ellie said gently. _Even though I could use a good friend in my life and it's incredibly easy to talk to you about everything. Stay Professional. Stay Professional. Better that he thinks you're a cold hearted bitch than too personal with him._

“Right, well I got some good news this morning. My lawyers and PR manager think that everything with Sarah will be over soon. They are working on getting a statement released today.” Sebastian said. He was hurt that she was being so clinical all of a sudden, since he met her she had been warm and caring, this side of her was different, and it would take some getting used to. “I'm sorry if I offended you.”

“No, I'm sorry, that came out really harsh and it shouldn't have, I'm sorry. I'm not used to having personal relationships with anyone, and since we met through a professional setting I should be working harder to keep it that way but I appreciate your sentiment, it means a lot to me.” Ellie replied. “I'm incredibly happy that the legal matters are being handled thoroughly, are you pressing charges?”

“If she retracts her statement and issues an apology then no I won't. I want her out of my life in every sense.” Sebastian said. “It's time to make myself happy, and concentrate on my career.”

“That sounds wonderful! I'm glad you're putting yourself and your career first.” Ellie said. She truly was happy that he wasn't dwelling on the past. It was helpful and healthy that he was already making plans to improve his life. “When's your meeting?”

“In a few hours, it should go pretty well, no one thinks I'm getting fired so that's a plus.” Sebastian said jokingly.

“I doubt they could find someone with your charisma, you brought that character to life.” Ellie said.

“How many of my movies have you seen?” Sebastian coyly asked. “Come on, tell me.”

“I wouldn't want to stroke your ego Mr. Stan, but I've seen all of the Captain America movies, and I used to watch Once Upon a Time with Elena, but I didn't watch them solely because you were in them. You were incredible in both, you play a tortured soul very well.” Ellie said with a smile.

“Aw, sweetheart you're makin' me blush.” Sebastian said with a full, blown smile. “You sure you didn't watch them just to catch a glimpse of my handsome face?”

“I take it back, I watched them to see Chris Evans topless. I watched Once Upon a Time because I love fairy tales.” Ellie replied as flatly as she could.

“Nope, no take backs. If you wanted to see Evans topless all you had to do was ask. Just a moment.” Sebastian said as walked into Chris' room, he put the phone on speaker while he opened his camera app. “Evans, I've got a rabid fan girl on the phone with me, take your shirt off so I can take a photo for her.”

“Sebastian you asshole.” Chris said with a laugh he could hear Ellie laughing in the background. He used his 'Captain America to the rescue voice' before saying, “Ma'am is this reprobate bothering you?”

“Well Cap, you nailed it in one.” Ellie said. “He's clearly trying to defile a national icon!”

“Aw, come on you can't team up on me.” Sebastian said.

“He's pouting!! He's seriously pouting.” Chris said while laughing.

“Take a picture and send it to me!!!” Ellie said.

“Oh come on Doc, I thought you'd at least be on my side.” Sebastian said. “I'm not pouting.”

“You're protesting a whole lot.” Chris said. “I don't have your number anyways.”

“Okay children let's try and have a normal adult conversation.” Ellie said in her Mom voice. “Chris you can snag my number from Sebastian.”

“Don't start a meme war you can't win.” Sebastian said. He mouthed 'take off your shirt' to Chris.

“Ellie, he's trying to make me take off my shirt, this is a yellow light situation!” Chris said, he watched Sebastian give him a death glare.

“No sexually harassing each other, unless I'm there to witness it!” Ellie said. She was glad she called, she felt so much happier hearing those two razz each other.

“Think Robert would lend us his private jet?” Chris asked. “I'm dying to meet her.”

“I can't fly out, I do have other obligations you know.” Ellie said. She felt her phone vibrate and she looked down to see a photo of Chris laughing hard while he was still in bed. “Sebastian!”

“What'd he send you?” Chris asked.

“A lovely photo of you laughing and smacking your knee.” Ellie said, she was doubled over with laughter by this point.

“Oh it's on.” Chris said. “I can't wait until I can send her photos of you doing something stupid.”

“If he runs into another fridge or trips on a car I expect proof.” Ellie said.

“I thought you didn't follow me that closely.” Sebastian said.

“That doesn't mean I don't see it through social media, there are plenty of memes regarding your actions.” Ellie said. “You walked into a fridge, a huge refrigerator, I need to see that. It will complete my life.”

“Great, I've created a monster.” Sebastian said.

“Cheer up buttercup, it's all in good fun.” Chris said. “Ellie I'll send you a topless picture later, I have to shower.”

“Quit seducing her.” Sebastian said.

“Don't take it so hard, maybe she has a friend.” Chris said glibly. He had to dodge Sebastian throwing a fake punch at him. “Ellie he's trying to beat me up!”

“Use your words Sebastian, you're both so ridiculous, I'm getting testosterone poisoning through the phone.” Ellie said. She looked down at her phone and saw that she had to get ready for her appointment. “I have to go guys, I have to prepare for a client.”

“Aw, but we were having so much fun.” Chris said. “Good luck, try to have an amazing day.”

“Thank you Chris, have a good afternoon and good luck.” Ellie said. “Sebastian?”

“Hey it's just me, I'm sorry we acted like kids.” Sebastian said.

“I think I needed a little childishness to brighten my day, thank you.” Ellie said. “My ex-husband is coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Uh, oh. That doesn't sound good.” Sebastian said. “Do you have an i Phone?”

“No I'm android all the way, I refuse to sell my soul to Apple.” Ellie said. “It's not good, but it isn't something I wanted to deal with.”

Sebastian quickly Skype called Ellie, he heard the beeping before it connected. He saw her sitting in her office, her hair was loose and looked like it was still wet. She sat very rigidly and he could see a definite tenseness to her shoulders.

“Hey, I thought it would be beneficial to do this 'face to face'.” Sebastian said. “How are you holding up?”

“Isn't that what I should be asking you?” Ellie said.

“Perhaps, but I worried about you.” Sebastian said. He watched some of the tension leave her shoulders and she looked into his eyes, she saw the concern, she saw that he was nervous.

“You don't have to be so nervous.” Ellie said.

“Well I'm a little anxious over my meeting this afternoon, but I know it should go fine.” Sebastian said.

“It was nice hearing you let off a little steam, you two sound like you're very close.” Ellie said.

“We are, he's a lovable idiot, we both make each other laugh a lot.” Sebastian said. “So, I'm guessing it wasn't your idea to have him over.”

“Nope, he was supposed to see Elena this weekend, but he's leaving for work tomorrow morning. He thought dinner would be a good way to let her know that he loves her.” Ellie said quietly. “I haven't spent time with him outside of meetings with our lawyers in a few years.”

“Can you uninvite him?” Sebastian asked.

“Even I'm not that cold, he wants to spend time with her. He loves her very much, and it wouldn't be fair to her. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. He has an uncanny ability to put me at ease before he unleashes hell on me.” Ellie said. “Don't worry I'm sure it'll go fine.”

“Doc, if he makes you uneasy maybe you shouldn't have him in your home. Meet him somewhere for dinner.” Sebastian said.

“I don't think he'd ever physically hurt me, it's the way he wants to insert himself back into my life, he's looking for something, I just haven't figure out what he wants from me.” Ellie added.

“If something goes wrong, send me an S.O.S.” Sebastian said. “My trainer Frank is still in New York and he could be at your home quickly.”

“Sebastian as much as I appreciate it, I can handle myself. You don't have to worry about me, if he ever tried to hurt me I am armed.” Ellie said with a soft smile. She was incredibly touched that he was offering to help her.

“I suppose that doesn't surprise me, based off your screen name at least, not all wounds are physical.” Sebastian said. “You're very petite, do you really conceal carry a 1911?”

“Usually I don't use a 1911, it's probably my favorite handgun, but I use my Glock 29 because it's a smaller profile and built more for me.” Ellie said. “And no, the wounds that aren't physical usually take the longest to heal.”

“You know it's a little intimidating that you're proficient with various handguns.” Sebastian said. He smiled at her and saw that she was blushing gently. “I hope it goes well for you this evening. Pending on how my meeting goes I might be home tomorrow or the day after.”

“That's great news!” Ellie said. “I'm very happy for you, and I won't tease the Winter Soldier for being intimidated by little ole me.”

“Yeah, wouldn't want to let that get out, and I miss being home. It's great don't get me wrong, I love being around my friends here, but I miss sleeping in my own bed.” Sebastian said.

“I can imagine, I really do need to get going I have some things to work out before my client arrives.” Ellie said. “I'm glad you called, you're very good at distracting me from my troubles.”

“You do the same for me, talking to you is as natural as breathing.” Sebastian said, his eyes were full of mirth. “It's also nice to know you speak a little Romanian, that's pretty rare.”

“I like learning different languages, and it rolls so easily off the tongue.” Ellie remarked.

“Alright Doc, get back to work. I'll probably work on the paperwork today, and send it to you when I've completed it.” Sebastian said. “Take a deep breath you can do this.”

“Maybe I should pay you to be my life coach.” Ellie said.

Sebastian smiled at her and debated on making a quip about meeting for coffee as soon as he got back, but he didn't want to pressure her into anything. He could see that she was worried about seeing her ex-husband this evening, and if he could have, he would have been there for her.

“Maybe, I can be pretty inspiring when I need to be.” Sebastian said with a bright smile.

“Please let me know how your meeting goes, okay?” Ellie asked.

“Absolutely doll, I promise to call you as soon as I know what's going on.” Sebastian said, he ran his fingers casually through his hair before he looked up and met her eyes. “So, when I get back, do you think I could see you?”

“You can always schedule an appointment when you're back.” Ellie said carefully.

“Great, well now I really can't wait to be done.” Sebastian said with a smirk. “I did tell you that you'd know it when I was seducing you, so no worries until that day comes.”

“Sebastian.” Ellie said with a sigh. “Boundaries.”

“But it's so fun to get a rise out of you, and you're pretty when you blush.” Sebastian said. “Will you be home the rest of the afternoon?”

“Yes, I have to pick up Elena from school, but other than that I will be home.” Ellie said.

“Okay well you'll be getting a delivery later today.” Sebastian said with a smile. “Don't give me that look, it's a thank you that's all.”

“Well thank you for your consideration, I appreciate it.” Ellie said. She watched him, he looked so collected and calm. “I have to go, I'll talk to you soon okay?”

“Sounds good to me, I'll let you know how my meeting with Marvel goes.” Sebastian said.

“Okay thanks for Skyping me, have a good afternoon.” Ellie said. They both waved before signing off.

Sitting in her office, she felt like this was her haven. A place where she could work through whatever life threw at her. She thought about her patient that was arriving in an hour, she thought about Elena's reaction to seeing her father for dinner, she thought about Shaun coming to dinner. She knew that she could handle this, it wasn't something she wanted to do but she could do it.

_This too shall come to pass, let it pass through you._ _I must not fear, fear is the mind killer. I will face my fear, I will let it pass through me. When the fear has gone, there shall be nothing. Only I will remain._

She took a deep breath before she read through the previous weeks notes. Her client was going through her final stages of becoming a woman. She was struggling with her physical transformation, her mind was that of a woman and for years she had been living in a mans body. She was seeing Ellie because she needed help with discovering herself and acclimating to her new body. Ellie enjoyed making people at ease, she enjoyed helping her clients achieve peace, it was entirely gratifying knowing that she was able to help others. She read through some of her previous notes and got up to start a pot of tea, she tried having a soothing beverage ready for her clients when they arrived, she felt like it gave them a quiet retreat during their busy work weeks. She heard the buzzer announce her client.

“Good afternoon Ellie, I know I'm a little early.” Sophie said.

“Come on up Sophie, I have a pot of your favorite tea ready for you.” Ellie replied.

“You're such a treasure!” Sophie said excitedly.

“So how has your week gone?” Ellie asked as she poured the tea.

“Honestly darling I just want this to be finalized.” Sophie said. “This time next week my transformation will be complete. I'm having a coming out party, I brought you an invitation since you've been such a pivotal part of my transformation.”

“That's very kind of you, and how are you handling the physical aspects of your transformation?” Ellie asked.

“Pretty well, although the hormones are a bitch, I don't know how you deal with them.” Sophie said with a laugh. “I need to find your tea shop, you always have the best blends.”

“This one was created for you, I made sure that it had a balancing effect on you.” Ellie said. “I have a batch of it made up for you to take home.”

“You really are quite amazing.” Sophie said.

They discussed Sophie's apprehensions about the final steps she was going through before their next appointment. When her session ended the women hugged and Ellie wished her the best luck. Ellie cleaned up the remnants of their tea before she prepared for dinner. She kept her house pretty orderly, she found it easier to function when her home was organized. She realized she had been folding the same towel for the past ten minutes, she knew she was worried about dinner but there wasn't anything she could really do about it. She had offered to have Shaun visit for dinner to see Elena, but the last time that had shared a meal was right before they divorced, it had ended with him storming out of the house. _This won't be like last time, this is just a simple dinner._ Her inner monologue was interrupted when her phone went off.

* _Would you mind me bringing Elena home?-Josh Allen_

_**You don't have to do that, you already picked her up this morning.-Ellie_

_*Yeah but we'll be passing your home on our way home, so it's not any trouble.-Josh Allen_

_**Alright, but let me make it up to you sometime.-Ellie_

_*Totally not necessary but how about coffee sometime?-Josh Allen_

_**Sure, tomorrow while they're at judo?-Ellie_

_*It's a date, see you later.-Josh Allen_

_Wait a date, like a date? Fuck. This is so something I don't need. Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fucks. Where is the rewind button? Do I politely tell him I don't date? That I'm basically asexual at this point. Nope, nope, nope going to need to burn it down to the ground then salt the earth. Only solution._

_*Heading to beard the dragon in it's lair-Sebastian_

_**Caution you are crunchy and go good with ketchup-Doc Thompson_

_*Thanks, I'll bring a fire extinguisher.-Sebastian_

_**I have faith in you, you'll be fine.-Doc Thompson_

_*BTW Chris has your number.-Sebastian_

_**Is this real life?-Doc Thompson_

_*Fantasy. He said he wouldn't send dick pics without consent. I threatened to punch him on your behalf.-Sebastian_

_**Good you can punch harder than I can, and how old are you two?!-Doc Thompson_

_*I can color within the lines, most days, not sure about Chris.-Sebastian_

_**You're a troll. The trolliest of the trolls.Go back to your cave until you can adult properly.-Doc Thompson_

_*I'm adulting just fine, I'm even wearing real adult clothes, and I showered and everything. I'm wearing pants that's the pinacle of adulting.-Sebastian_

_**I'd say pics or it didn't happen but knowing you I'd get something mildly obscene.-Doc Thompson_

_*Mission accepted.-Sebastian_

_ _

_**If you send me a dick pic I'm going to shoot you.-Doc Thompson_

_*I am the best assassian of the last century. Do your worst.-Sebastian_

_**You **play** the worlds greatest assassin. Huge difference, you ran into a fridge.-Doc Thompson_

_*If I send you a Nerf gun would you be mad?-Sebastian_

_**Old school only, none of this 'operates on batteries' bullshit.-Doc Thompson_

_*Marry Me?-Sebastian_

_**That isn't the weirdest proposal I've heard.-Doc Thompson_

_*Should I ask?-Sebastian_

_**Next time we Skype. Too much to text out, like I could probably write a book.-Doc Thompson_

_*At studio, talk to you soon, keep those fingers crossed.-Sebastian_

_**I find your lack of faith disturbing. You'll be fine Mr. Stan-Doc Thompson_

_ _

_*Seriously, marry me, you're the perfect woman.-Sebastian_

_**I only accept marriage proposals via a sung telegram and in person.-Doc Thompson_

_*Whatever you sent him he's dying.-unknown sender_

_**Chris?-Doc Thompson_

_*Yes, seriously he has tears streaming down his face and he's contorted into a ball of laughter. It is both amazing and terrifying.-Captain America_

_**I always win at meme wars, just warning you.-Doc Thompson_

_*Chris is making me uncomfortable.-Sebastian_

_**He mentioned that you were in a fit of tears and laughter. Excellent another soul harvested.-Doc Thompson_

_*I read our contract, there was no mention of soul harvestations.-Sebastian_

_**Damn. I must have sent you the wrong contract. Don't you have work to do?-Doc Thompson_

_*I'm trying not to make this awkward.-Sebastian_

_**Turtle.-Doc Thompson_

_*Should I be worried that we both own up to our own sense of weirdness?-Sebastian_

_**I'm afraid so, you're entirely bonkers, but I'll tell you a secret, the best people are.-Doc Thompson_

_*At least I won't be alone. Heading into meeting talk to you soon.-Sebastian_

_**Okay talk to you later, remind Chris if he sends me a dick pic you get to punch him for me.-Doc Thompson_

_*Done! Can't have him stealing my best girl.-Sebastian_

_**FACEPALMING SO HARD-Doc Thompson_

_*He said he'd rather have me punch him, than you shooting him.-Sebastian_

_**He is a master tactician.-Doc Thompson_

_* **Played.** -Sebastian_

_**Go to work!! You're entirely too distracting.-Doc Thompson_

_*And I even have my clothes on! Score!-Sebastian_

_**I'm buying a drone that shoots darts, it's going to find you and shoot you for me.-Doc Thompson_

_*Not cool. Wait can it drop me lunch?-Sebastian_

_**No it's been created solely to rain hellfire down on my enemies.-Doc Thompson_

_*You'd make a really good villain.-Sebastian_

_*Okay they're calling me in, see you later.-Sebastian_

_**I won't monologue. See you later.-Doc Thompson_

_*But that's a quintessential part of being a villain.-Sebastian_

_*Stole his phone until after the meeting.-Chris via Sebastian's phone_

_**Good luck, I'm sorry!-Doc Thompson_

 

Ellie felt a lot better after a mild battle of wits, it was a lot easier to distract herself from the possibilities of dating, hopefully the 'date' was really code for grabbing coffee and not 'hi I'm interested let's make small talk', sort of meeting.

“I have a delivery for a Doctor Thompson?”

“That's me.” Ellie said.

“Alright, just sign here and then this is yours.”

“Thanks I appreciate it.” Ellie said. She walked back upstairs and saw that there was a card inside the package.

  _ **I hope this brightens your day, as you continue to brighten mine.-S.Stan**_

_*Well played Mr. Stan, well played. They're beautiful thank you very much.-Doc Thompson_

Ellie didn't wait for a reply before she set the plant on her kitchen counter, she loved the bright colors and the elegant way that the orchid grew. As plants went, it was very easy to take care of, an ice cube a week would keep it alive. She smiled to herself, it was one of the most thoughtful things someone had given her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! It means a lot to me, if you comment please let me know what you think and how I'm doing. Have a great weekend!! <3


	5. Deep Roots are Not Reached By the Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has Shaun over for dinner, and she's thrown down memory lane. Sebastian surprises Ellie, and they connect.
> 
> Some sexual tension, in this chapter.

Wash the poison from off my skin, Show me how to be whole again.

Warm me up in the nova's glow, and drop me down to the dream below.

Bring me home in a blinding dream, through the secrets that I have seen.

Wash the sorrow from off my skin, show me how to be whole again.

 

{Castle of Glass}-Linkin Park

**[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nynpmc8Tpj8&list=PLXWn0wLOH6Vdd_1j8D2m3BGirvkAxsmS1&index=44](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nynpmc8Tpj8&list=PLXWn0wLOH6Vdd_1j8D2m3BGirvkAxsmS1&index=44) **

Ellie waited outside awaiting on Elena's arrival from school. The weather was cooling off, and the first breath of fall was absolutely perfect. She missed the open fields that you'd find driving through Illinois in the fall. The rich colors of the various trees that turned into burnt amber, a dark rich chocolate, yellows, and reds that burst in the forests, made fall the most beautiful season in her opinion. Visiting the apple orchards as child were fond memories, the scent of ripening apples was palatable. Picking those tree ripened apple was always a treat, and one she hoped to show Elena one day. She watched as Josh pulled up to the curb, she tamped down her anxiety over a potential date they were sharing tomorrow. She still wasn't sure how to politely tell him that she wasn't interested in him, or that she wasn't ready to see anyone outside of friendship. She had always been bad at explaining her own emotions, it's what had driven her to study psychology and human behavior. She had once wanted to work as a behavioral analyst but after working with the military she felt she had lost a piece of her soul and decided to focus on helping those around her with something she struggled with everyday. She had loved what she had done to help those she worked with in the military but after hearing about the horrors they had faced, it broke something in her. So many of the veterans she encountered needed so much help, and most weren't afforded that luxury. They could send countless women and men overseas without worrying about cost, but when they came home, the help they needed wasn't something they deemed as important, it was something she hated with a perfect passion. She still offered free services to veterans and service members because at the end of the day she wanted to help heal people. She was pulled from her memories when Josh parked and got out, she was cringing the polite talk that usually followed.

“Hey, I appreciate you bringing her home, I know you have to get to a doctors appointment.” Ellie said.

“Yeah they called earlier and asked us to reschedule, so no worries there.” Josh stated.

“Well that's good I suppose, Elena how was your day?” Ellie asked.

“It was pretty good, it was pizza day so that's a plus.” Elena added with youthful exuberance.

“Well I hope you're hungry, your Dad is bringing takeout.” Ellie said, she tried schooling her face into a mask of false happiness.

“Oh, okay.” Elena said. “I have more homework tonight. See you at school tomorrow Jake. Thanks for the ride I appreciate it!”

“I'm sorry, she knows that her Dad is probably going to be gone for a long time again.” Ellie said.

“No, I get it, really I do.” Josh said. “So are we still on for tomorrow?”

“Just so there's not a chance of confusion, tomorrow would be just meeting for coffee while our kids are at Judo, just friends.” Ellie said, she was proud that her voice didn't waver.

“Well, I had thought that maybe tomorrow would be the beginning of us possibly dating, we get along pretty well.” Josh said, he stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

“I'm so sorry, I'm just not a dating sort of person.” Ellie said.

“Aren't you divorced, Elena had said as much.” Josh said. “I get where you're coming from, I didn't want to date anyone after my ex-wife left me.”

“I am divorced, I have been for a few years, and I'm glad you understand.” Ellie said calmly.

“I get it, really I do, I'm sorry if I was being pushy.” Josh said. “I was hoping that you were interested too, you're a great mother and you've raised an exceptional kid.”

“That's very kind of you, thank you. Jake has always seemed so mature and he's very friendly.” Ellie said. _Fuck now what? More idle chit chat?_

“Well, are we still on for coffee?” Josh said jokingly.

“Well I'll never turn down a cup of coffee.” Ellie said as she smiled. _Might be nice to make a friend._

“I'm glad to hear that, well I will let you get back to your afternoon, and I'll see you both tomorrow okay?” Josh said with a smile.

“Be safe driving home, and yes I'll see you tomorrow.” Ellie said. She watched Josh get back into the car before driving off. She let out a sigh that she didn't realize that she had been holding. She walked up to her house and tried to calm her body and mind, she knew she was in for a potential fight with her daughter. “Elena? Could you please meet me in the kitchen?”

“He's leaving again isn't he.” Elena said, she was trying to be strong, her back was ram rod straight as she looked at her mother. “How long this time?”

“Sweetie he doesn't know when he's leaving, he has to report into Quantico tomorrow morning so he wanted to have dinner together.” Ellie said. “He wanted me to ask you what you wanted for dinner.”

“I don't want to see him again.” Elena said.

“Elena, this is his job he can't change that I'm sorry that you're upset, but he's coming over for dinner.” Ellie said with a finality. “Chinese from Golden Moon? Pizza from that place you love, Italian?”

“Fine, I know you tell me not to hold my anger in when it's something I can't control. Chinese, but can he get dim sum? Remember when we went to get dim sum in China town?” Elena asked quietly.

“I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all. I'll make sure that he gets extra bao okay?” Ellie said. “How could I forget our first time to get dim sum? Your Dad tried ordering and his pronunciation was so horrible the waiter laughed at us and asked him to point to the photos.”

She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a few messages to catch up on.

 

_*You're very welcome, I meant everything that I said to you. You're an amazing and talented woman. I'm so thankful to have you in my life. -Sebastian_

_*Dim Sum? I'll get extra bao.-Shaun_

_*Just got done with Marvel, it went great! I'm working on the 'homework', I'll e-mail it to you. Stop worrying about tonight!!-Sebastian_

She figured that she would message Shaun first, even after everything they'd been through he knew her and Elena better than anyone else. It was something that she had always loved about him, and also something she absolutely hated. He used their familiarity to break her heart over and over, and she'd always taken him back even when it was killing her to do so. His charming demeanor was part of the reason that she was so emotionally closed off. He used every ounce of charm to wrap her tighter and tighter to him until she thought she wouldn't be able to function without him. Sebastian mildly reminded her of Shaun, his charming demeanor and flirtatious nature readily reminded her of her ex-husband; what made him different was his intent. He didn't flirt with her or try to charm her to possess her, it came to him as naturally as breathing, an autonomic response. It felt warm, comforting, and very refreshing; but it was also terrifying.

* _You know her so well, what time will you be here?-Ellie_

_**Well of course I know you both so well,after all wee did spend quite a few years together. I can be there about 1700.-Shaun_

_*We will see you then.-Ellie_

_**Don't get mad at me Elle, I'm sorry I'll be on my best behavior.-Shaun_

_*I'm not mad, but thank you.-Ellie_

_**Good, I'd rather see a smile than a frown, or worse your patented 'I'm going to fuck your world up', resting bitch face.-Shaun_

_*How about my 'fuck yourself with a cactus' face? Cause that is the one I'm making.-Ellie_

_**Should I be wearing body armor?-Shaun_

_*Plan on pissing me off?-Ellie_

_**No, doesn't mean I won't. We're like fire and gasoline.-Shaun_

_*You might want body armor.-Ellie_

_**Noted.-Shaun_

She was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to throw her phone across the room. Shaun always knew exactly what buttons to push, and in what sequence to make her either enraged beyond a doubt, or turned on to the point of combustion. _I'm going to need a glass of wine to get through tonight. Time to text Sebastian and see how he's handling the good news._

_*How did you know I was borrowing trouble?-Doc Thompson_

_**Honestly I wasn't sure, you're always so unflappable.-Sebastian_

_*No, I really am human, but thank you for the voice of confidence. How did everything go?-Doc Thompson_

_*So much to text, do you think we could Skype soon?-Sebastian_

_**How's the homework coming along? I don't know when I'll be free.-Doc Thompson_

_*The homework is going fine, I think I'll be done with it soon, I kind of figured that you were going to be pretty busy tonight.-Sebastian_

_**I am, I'm debating on having a glass of wine before he gets here.-Doc Thompson_

_*You're a functioning adult, do it. Anything I can do to help?-Sebastian_

_**No, I'll be okay, but thank you very much.-Doc Thompson_

_**Did you have any questions about the paperwork?-Doc Thompson_

_*Are you secretly building an online dating profile for me? Some of these questions are very personal.-Sebastian_

_**I solemnly swear that I am not setting you up on okcupid, or farmersonly, or christian mingle. Even though that would be interesting, I know those tests can be a bit ridiculous, but they are created to help give me a better understanding of what makes you, you.-Doc Thompson_

_*I tried online dating, yeah not exactly for me.-Sebastian_

_**I feel like there's a good story there, perhaps we can discuss it later?-Doc Thompson_

_*Okay, I'm flying home tomorrow morning, how busy are you going to be tomorrow and Friday?-Sebastian_

_**I have a couple appointments, Elena has Judo tomorrow and I have a not date.-Doc Thompson_

Ellie looked down at her phone and saw that Sebastian was calling her. _Holy fuck sticks, learn to not over share._

“Hi Sebastian, are you okay?” Ellie asked.

“Uh, well what's a not date?” Sebastian asked. He was pacing in his room at Chris' house.

“I was asked out for coffee while Elena's at Judo, and I tried telling him I wasn't the dating sort. So it's a not date, coffee meeting sort of thing.” Ellie tried explaining, she heard Sebastian slowly let out a breath before he answered her.

“That might be the most flustered I've ever heard you.” Sebastian said.

“So you called because of my not date?” Ellie said before laughing gently. “Aren't you sweet.”

“Oh stop, I may have been a little nervous. Can't let some other putz take out my best girl.” Sebastian said.

“Sebastian Stan, you don't have to pretend to be so charming. I like you just fine without the over the top flirtation.” Ellie stated.

“And if this is just normal me?” Sebastian said. He heard her begin to say something before she swore.

“When you get to New York, we can begin to work on everything okay? I have to go, Shaun's here early.” Ellie said.

“Did I say something wrong?” Sebastian asked.

“No, truly it isn't you, this isn't just some line either. I'm just stressed with Shaun being here tonight.” Ellie said.

“Alright, I'm sorry, I sound pushy, and I sound needy I'm sorry.” Sebastian said. “If you need anything you know where to reach me.”

“Sebastian, thank you. If he isn't here too late, can I call you later?” Ellie asked gently.

“Sure, I'll be packing, you can use that razor sharp wit to keep me entertained.” Sebastian said.

“I promise to have ample amounts of snark built up, and I can't wait to hear about everything with Marvel. Have a good evening Sebastian, thank you for calling me. It was very considerate of you.” Ellie said.

“Good luck, remember to SING if he gets fresh with you.” Sebastian said jokingly.

“You've never heard me sing, how would that help?” Ellie asked.

“MOM! DAD's HERE!” Elena shouted. “I'M LETTING HIM IN!”

“Not sing like I sang to you, SING, 'solar plexus, instep, nose, groin.” Sebastian said. He laughed quite a bit before he stated, “Miss Congeniality?”

“Elle? I come bearing gifts!” Shaun called. He saw that she was on the phone, and that she was smiling.

“No sorry I haven't seen that one, sometimes I miss out on pop culture.” Ellie said, her voice changed from the light warmhearted happiness, to a more detached tone. “I have to go.”

“I understand doll, good luck tonight. Do you have a holy hand grenade?” Sebastian asked.

“No, sadly I don't. Fresh out.” Ellie said. “I'll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Talk to you soon Doc, text me if you need me to send help.” Sebastian stated.

“I promise you worry wart! Go pack I'll see you soon.” Ellie said.

“Night doll, see you soon.” Sebastian said.

“Good night, I'll talk to you soon.” Ellie said before hanging up. “I'm sorry about that, I get calls all the time.”

“Not surprised, you're great at what you do, and it's good to see you happy again.” Shaun said.

“Well, works always made me happy.” Ellie said. “See you forgot your body armor.”

“Nah, I didn't forget it, just figured it would make me be on my best behavior.” Shaun said with a smile. “So shall we?”

“Dad? Are you going over seas again?” Elena asked.

“Well peanut, I'm not sure I will know know more tomorrow after my meeting.” Shaun said.

“I hope you don't go again.” Elena said.

“Me too sweetie, what a lucky guy I am, I'm about to have dinner with the most beautiful women in all of New York.” Shaun said. He watched as Ellie visibly winced, she was pulling plates down from the cabinet. “I brought wine too, one of your favorites I believe.”

“Thank you that was kind of you. Elena did you wash up?” Ellie asked she saw her daughter roll her eyes. “I saw that, go wash your hands up please.”

“You always knew when she was up to mischief.” Shaun said. “It's good to see you, the last time we saw each other it wasn't under the best circumstances.”

“Well we were going through a divorce, those are usually messy.” Ellie said. Shaun walked over to her and brushed a tendril of hair off of her cheek. “Shaun, best behavior.”

“You're right, I know, I'm sorry. Seeing you again, it brings back a lot of memories.” Shaun said. “Still use chopsticks?”

“I'll get some out. Would you mind setting the plates out please?” Ellie asked. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, she pulled out the cork screw and began opening up the wine. “Did you want a glass?”

“Sure that's fine I appreciate it.” Shaun said. He looked around the kitchen and dining room. Her home could have been featured in Better Homes and Gardens. Everything had it's place, everything was tastefully decorated. “You always had a killer sense of style.”

“Shaun why are you here?” Ellie asked.

“You were never one to mince words, I wanted to see Elena, but I wanted to see you.” Shaun stated.

“Shaun, you promised that you weren't going to do this.” Ellie said. She felt her heart clench, she knew better than to trust him, she knew that.

“Elle, I know I screwed up, over and over again, and if I could take it all back I would.” Shaun said. “I miss you, I miss the adventures we went on, I miss waking up next to you.”

“Are you guys fighting again?” Elena asked. She looked at her parents carefully, she could tell that her Mom was in a state of emotional pain. She looked at her father, and saw that he was trying his hardest to be calm.

“No sweetie, we aren't fighting just talking about a few things, are you ready for dinner?” Shaun said.

“Sure, Mom said you got extra bao.” Elena said cautiously.

“Absolutely! And I even got the mango sweet sticky rice, and one with custard too.” Shaun said.

“Here you go.” Ellie said. She passed Shaun a glass of wine as she took a healthy sip from hers.

“Do you both still say grace?” Shaun asked.

“Bénedic, Dómine, nos et haec tua dona quae de tua largitate sumus sumpturi. Per Christum  Dóminum nostrum. Amen.” Elena and Ellie both said in tandem. {Bless us O Lord and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord Amen.}

“I suppose that answers my question, alright dig in.” Shaun said. He watched as Ellie quickly opened a few boxes and passed them towards Elena next.

He tried memorizing all of the small details that existed in this moment. He watched as his Elle laughed, her eyes crinkling with mirth at their daughters laughter. He fell in love with Elle because of how warm she was, how caring and nurturing she was. She had much longer hair when they first met, and it was no longer dyed a myriad of colors either, but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Her bright, whiskey brown eyes were a symmetrical almond shape. But what made her so special was her personality. Even after years of not being together, she still remained able to enchant him. Her eyes would spark a fire in him, and he missed that. He wished he could turn back the hands of time, and fix their broken relationship. He had broken her heart over and over, and he knew he was doing it; cheating on her was the worst thing he could have done. He had tried blaming her for being the reason that he cheated on her. She was depressed, her anxiety was too hard to deal with, she didn't support his career choice. He had whittled her down and left her hollow and empty because he had been so afraid of losing her. He cheated on her because he didn't want to be alone, he craved the attention that the other women had given him. The woman he saw before him was entirely different than the woman he had first met. She was thinner now, more drawn, and he could tell she was emotionally reserved. The care free attitude she had was gone, he hated that he was the reason that she was so broken. He looked up and watched her smile gently at him.

“Thank you very much for picking up dinner.” Ellie said.

“You're welcome, I just wanted to spend some time with you both. Elena I know you're not happy about me leaving, but it won't be forever and we don't know if I'm deploying again.” Shaun said.

“Why else would the suddenly call you back?” Ellie asked.

“Formalities I'm sure, they've been talking about me moving down there on a permanent basis.” Shaun said.

“As a liaison?” Ellie asked.

“Probably, they have needed someone else to work with the Marines, gives us a dual training opportunity.” Shaun said. “So, Elena how's school going?”

“Great, I'm doing really well with my Latin class, it's really fun. I also have a judo competition coming up so I've been working really hard.” Elena said between bites of food.

“Elena, chew and swallow.” Ellie chastised.

“That's really great to hear kiddo, I'm very proud of you.” Shaun said.

The lull of conversation was calm and relaxed, Ellie didn't remember the last time they had shared a meal together that didn't end in an argument. She was happy to see Elena smiling and joking around with her father. She knew the divorce had been tough on her, she had always been a daddy's girl, and not seeing he father as often had been a difficult adjustment. She stood and slowly collected the take out containers, and started removing the dishes as well.

“Elena do you have any homework?” Shaun asked.

“Yeah, I have some translations to work on.” Elena said. “It will probably only take me half an hour or so.”

“Well go work on your homework, and when you're done we can have dessert okay?” Shaun said. “That okay with you with you Mom?”

“Good plan, gives me time to get the dishes done.” Ellie said. She started rinsing out the containers and rinsing off the dishes before loading them into the dish washer. She poured another glass of wine before she took stock in Shaun. “Can I refresh your glass?”

“Elle, I wanted to talk to you.” Shaun said. He took a step towards her and placed his hands gently on her waist.

“Shaun, stop I can't go through with this, with you, not again.” Ellie stated. She looked up at him, he was still as handsome as when they first met. He had been so charming, so over the top it was hard not to get caught up in him.

“I know, I promised I'd be on my best behavior.” Shaun said, he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He laid his cheek on top of her head.“I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I was a shitty husband.”

“Shaun.” Ellie said, she leaned in against his touch. “Really it's water under the bridge now.”

“Shit, give me a moment. Claire's calling me.” Shaun said. He pulled away from her and answered the phone.

Ellie gave them privacy, she could tell that he was annoyed. She pulled her phone out and saw that she had a couple messages from clients, and couple from Chris.

* _Hey Doc, just so you know Sebastian's been really moody today. He's looking at earlier flights. Did something happen?-Captain America_

_*He booked a flight, taking him to the airport now.-Captain America_

_**Chris, he didn't say anything unusual to me, he seemed like he was in a good mood earlier, he said everything went well with Marvel.-Doc Thompson_

_*Well, he's taking a late flight and will be in New York in a couple hours. I asked him what was wrong and he wouldn't say, he just said he has to take care of something first thing tomorrow morning and he has to be in New York.-Captain America_

_**He hasn't sent me any messages outside of an email, but nothing that would've prompted me to think something was wrong.-Doc Thompson_

_*Alright, keep me updated if you hear from him.-Captain America_

_**I will, and please do the same for me.-Doc Thompson_

_*Okay I will, sorry to bother you.-Captain America_

_**You didn't bother me, I'll try and see if I can get in contact with him.-Doc Thompson_

 

_*Sebastian, heard you were taking an earlier flight, is everything okay?-Doc Thompson_

 

_*Chris, I sent him a message if I hear from him before you I'll let you know. Maybe it's something to do with Sarah?-Doc Thompson_

_**Thanks, you're a good influence on him.-Captain America_

_*No worries, have to get back to dinner talk to you later- Doc Thompson_

Shaun returned to the kitchen Ellie could tell that he was stressed over his phone call. He reached for his glass of wine before making eye contact with her. He took the few remaining steps between them and wrapped her up tightly in his arms. She felt him relax against her smaller frame, she closed her eyes and remembered the days like this when they were married. She had always cherished how much stronger he was, the way his tall frame would envelop her in his warmth.

“That didn't sound like a happy phone call.” Ellie said.

“Mm, no it wasn't. Claire's pissed off at me for spending some time here.” Shaun said. “She doesn't understand that Elena needs to see me more than a random weekend here and there.”

“I'm sorry, I know that's tough.” Ellie said. “You two have been together for a few months right?”

“Yeah, we've been together for almost four months now, and she knew I was divorced and had Elena. Lately she's been pushing for more, and I don't think she's the right one for me.” Shaun said.

“How much younger than you is she?” Ellie asked.

“A few years, she has a great career, and she isn't immature, she's looking for someone to marry and I'm not the one for her.” Shaun said.

“Well, you know what you have to do.” Ellie said. “I'm not speaking as your ex-wife, or your therapist either.”

“You always gave great advice, and you've always been so compassionate.” Shaun said. “Ellie I know I screwed up so many times with you, with Elena. I didn't put you first, I wasn't honest with you, and I was unfaithful to you and it weighs on me everyday.”

“Shaun, like I said it's water under the bridge.” Ellie said softly. She pulled away from him, and looked up at him, his eyes were filled with hope. _And this is why I have purposefully made sure not to be around him physically. Even now, his charming demeanor makes me want to soothe away his worry, his doubts._ “Shaun, we can't go down this road again, we tried, but I don't think we would work. I can't do it, I can't live like that again, it hurt too much.”

“I know, and I can't apologize enough for what I did to you. You've changed, you're not as carefree, and I'm the cause for that. I promised to protect you, cherish you and I didn't.” Shaun said.

He reached out and caressed her face before he leaned down and kissed her. In that moment, time stopped, all she could hear was the rush of blood in her ears. She pulled away from him and looked up at him, in some ways she was touch starved, she hadn't been kissed in over a year. Her heart was pounding in her chest, his fingers were carefully tracing patterns up and down her arms.

“I missed you.” Shaun said.

“Mom, Dad? I'm done with my home work. Is it time for dessert?” Elena asked as she walked into the kitchen. She saw her parents standing there, clearly in a warm embrace, she watched as her mother stiffened up and pulled away.

“Do you need me to double check it?” Ellie asked, she knew she sounded a little breathless.

“No, I'm sure the translations are correct. I have a perfect score in that class.” Elena said proudly.

“No surprise there, you're Mom's a genius when it comes to languages. She would have been way more useful as an interpreter than the ones that were assigned to us.” Shaun said. He carefully gauged Ellie's reactions, he knew he had definitely over stepped the boundaries that Ellie had tried putting in place. “Why don't you pull the sweet sticky rice out of the fridge while we get plates?”

“Okay Dad, sounds good I haven't had mango sticky rice in so long.” Elena said.

“I'll be back in a moment, I have to take my contacts out.” Ellie said. She looked over at Shaun and saw that he was smiling at her. _He probably thinks he's won his way back into our lives, nope, nope and nope. This was the worst of ideas, agreeing to have him over. Yes it was a good idea because he needs to see Elena, but the rest of it fucking hell, this was not how my night was supposed to go._ She wandered into her bathroom and let out a long sigh. She felt her phone vibrate, and she saw that Sebastian had texted her back.

* _Sorry, I had to head back sooner than tomorrow. I'm fine, just some stuff with Sarah. I will land around 11pm.-Sebastian_

_**No that's okay, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.-Doc Thompson_

_*I already talked to Chris, he mother hens worse than anyone I know. How's your night going?-Sebastian_

_**I'm glad, he was worried. Tonight, well it was good, then awkward, and now I'm hiding in my bathroom.-Doc Thompson_

_*I have to meet my lawyers tomorrow morning, could I stop by after?-Sebastian_

_**What time?-Doc Thompson_

_*I should be done around 9am.- Sebastian_

_**Sure I'll be home, my first appointment isn't until 1pm.-Doc Thompson_

_*Breakfast? Brunch?-Sebastian_

_**Is this a visit or a session?-Doc Thompson_

_*Depends on how it goes with my lawyers. We still need to talk about Marvel too, and I don't want you to wait up to talk to me.-Sebastian_

_**If you want to stop and pick up some fresh fruit, we could have breakfast together while we discuss everything. I can read your emails tonight.-Doc Thompson_

_*Sounds wonderful, are you okay?-Sebastian_

_**Well I'll be better as soon as he leaves.-Doc Thompson_

_*I'm boarding now, I'll send the final email quick.-Sebastian_

_**Okay, safe flight, please let me know when you land.-Doc Thompson_

_*Will do, see you soon. I've missed you.-Sebastian_

_**How?! We've been in contact the entire time. (I'm pulling your leg)-Doc Thompson_

_*Easy, you're one of a kind. See you soon. I promise to let you know when I land.-Sebastian_

_**You're such a dork, see you soon.-Doc Thompson_

_***He's okay, about to board. He said he has to see his lawyers-Doc Thompson_

_*Yeah he told me the same, he also called me a mother hen.-Captain America_

_***He told me that too. Have a good night Chris-Doc Thompson_

_*Thanks Doc, you're amazing.-Captain America_

_***Anything for your star spangled assets-Doc Thompson_

_*Jeremy was right.-Captain America_

_***??? About???-Doc Thompson_

Ellie quickly washed her face and took out her contacts while she waited for his reply. She found her glasses and walked back out into the kitchen. She saw that Elena and Shaun were sitting at the table patiently waiting for her.

“About time! There's desserts to demolish.” Shaun said with a bright smile.

“Hurry Mom, we were about to divide your share.” Elena said with a laugh.

“Hold your horses I'm here, there shall be no dividing of anything.” Ellie said.

“Your Mom is a purist, there will be no mixing of the mango and custard.” Shaun said.

“I like enjoying them and their flavors separate.” Ellie said. “You're the heathen.”

“I'm a heathen? I like them mixed because it gives them a different texture and flavor.” Shaun said.

“I like the mango better than the custard.” Elena said.

They quietly finished their dessert before loading their used dishes into the dish washer.

“Well I think it's a little bit passed your bed time young lady.” Ellie said.

“I know, thanks for letting me stay up. Are you staying over Dad?” Elena asked.

“No kiddo, I have to get up pretty early.” Shaun said. “I love you, sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams Daddy, good night.” Elena said before she kissed her fathers cheek. “Good night Mom, see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning, I love you.” Ellie said. She looked over at Shaun and saw the wistfulness in his eyes. She knew that he missed having Elena around him, he hadn't lied about that. “Shaun, what happened earlier, that cannot happen again.”

“Elle, I never stopped loving you.” Shaun said. “I'll never stop wanting to be with you, but I understand. Are you seeing someone else?”

“No I'm not seeing anyone, but that isn't it either. I loved you, and I do miss you, but I can't go through this again. We tried over and over again, and I told you I really can't go through with it, I can't start seeing you again.” Ellie said solemnly.

“It was worth a shot.” Shaun said before he started walking to the door. “I love you, I always will. If you need anything I'll keep my phone on.”

“Good night Shaun, let me know when you get home.” Ellie said. _Go back to your girlfriend, this is the nail in the coffin, he hasn't changed he's the same impulsive person he always was._

“I will. Good night Elle, glad I got to see you.” Shaun said before he walked through their front door and left.

Ellie stood in her kitchen ready to scream, or cry. He still had that affect on her, the ability to turn her world upside down. To draw out the need in her heart, the need of affection, the need of partnership. She grabbed the rest of the bottle of wine and carried it into her bedroom. She undressed and tossed on a silk nightie before settling in bed. She pulled out her tablet and opened up the emails that Sebastian had sent her. She took a few sips of her wine, and began analyzing the information, it was more than a basic personality test, it let her glean his intentions as well.

He was focused, and driven. He was also compassionate, playful, and passionate. He would avoided conflict and preferred to work out his problems. He put 100% of himself into every aspect of his life, he didn't do things by halves. He craved approval, he needed to hear that he was on the right track in life, he needed to know that what he did made a positive impact on the people around him. He was selfless, and loyal. He also could behave and react irrationally, he was prone to letting his emotions guide him. Sometimes it would benefit him and other times it would hinder him. He was supremely protective of those within his close knit circle, and occasionally it made him seem over bearing at times. He was intensely invested in his personal relationships, he wanted his partners to be happy. She hypothesized that under stressful situations he would react immediately, and then sit around and go about it logically. She worked up a treatment plan for him, mostly it was some basic meditation and centering techniques. She wanted him to feel comfortable about himself, and she wanted him to feel more grounded being the person that he was. He could benefit from seeing his emotions as a postive part of his life, his emotions translated well when he was acting, it was a strength and a weakness of his. He needed to do a few work shops that would teach him to channel what he was feeling into a positive outlet. It would help him two-fold, it would give him clarity and it would give him perspective. Since his personality craved praise and acknowledgement it would help him lay the foundations to become a healthier person and well rounded. As it stood, he was doing much better now that he was away from Sarah. _And with that I think we have a plan of attack, a treatment plan that will be beneficial to help him get better, or at least getting him to a place where he was content with himself._

* _Just got my baggage, are you still up?- Sebastian_

_**Still awake, how was your flight?- Doc Thompson_

_*Flight was fine, I was able to sleep a little bit. Heading home now.-Sebastian_

_**Good I'm glad to hear that, I am almost done running an analysis from your paperwork, I have a tentative treatment plan laid out as well.-Doc Thompson_

_*May I call you?-Sebastian_

_**You can always call me, I made myself available 24/7.-Doc Thompson_

“Good evening Doc, how are you?” Sebastian asked.

“I'm well, and how are you?” Ellie replied.

“Honestly, it feels good to be home. All of the tension I felt has eased up since I landed. Tomorrow is going to be interesting I think.” Sebastian said.

“Interesting good, or interesting bad?” Ellie asked.

“Did you wait up for me?” Sebastian asked. “I think it'll be good, after all I'm finishing things up with my lawyers, and I have the list she gave them about the things that she left in my apartment. I'm ready for this to be done and over with.”

“I don't think I'll be able to sleep anytime soon. In regards to tomorrow, I think you're looking for closure, is she going to be there with her lawyers?” Ellie asked.

“Yes she is, she's going to be there to sign the documents, and to get her stuff. Is it bad that I don't want to see her?” Sebastian asked.

“Depends on the reasons why you don't want to see her. Think of it like this, after tomorrow you won't have to see her again. Your mind and heart need closure and this is the perfect opportunity to do so.” Ellie said.

“Well that's some good advice Doc, and I appreciate it. So how did dinner go?” Sebastian asked carefully, he heard her sigh, he knew it hadn't gone the way she wanted it to go. “What happened?”

“You shouldn't be able to read me like that.” Ellie said.

“It's all part of the job, you learn to read people pretty fast or you don't last long.” Sebastian said.

“It was a little strained, but it went okay.” Ellie said. “We can talk about it more tomorrow, I'm pretty emotionally worn out.”

“Did he hurt you?” Sebastian asked.

“Not any more than he has in the past. I'm fine, physically I'm healthy, don't worry.” Ellie said.

“Ellie, do you want me to stop over tonight? You sound like you could use a hug.” Sebastian said teasingly.

“I don't think that would be very appropriate Mr. Stan.” Ellie said as seriously as she could be she was holding back a laugh.

“I have to warn you, my hugs are pretty legendary.” Sebastian added. “You might not be able to handle it.”

“I'm sure they are, but Elena is already asleep.” Ellie said. “I think she was hoping that we would get back together, she asked if he was going to stay the night.”

“That's a mine field.” Sebastian said, he muted the phone and asked the driver to head towards her home. He felt lucky that they didn't live too far from each other.

“Sort of, it's going to take some brutal honesty between us, I want her to understand that I loved him for a long time, but love isn't a guarantee that everything works out in the end.” Ellie said softly.

“Hey Ellie?” Sebastian said.

“Yes? Are you home already?” Ellie asked.

“Well, would you mind buzzing me up?” Sebastian asked playfully.

“Sebastian!” Ellie said, she covered her mouth and laughed. “Which door are you at?”

“The one to your office, wasn't sure if your front door opening would wake Elena.” Sebastian said.

“Give me a moment, and I'll buzz you in.” Ellie said. _On a list of stupid ideas, this might take the cake._ She grabbed her robe, and walked towards her office. She saw him standing downstairs and she buzzed him up. She played with the cuff on her robe as she waited for him. _I should've thrown on pants or something, what was I thinking? This has 'bad idea' written all over it._ She heard the door open before he stepped inside. “Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. Is the cab waiting on you?”

“Nope, I just have these two bags and you're not far from me, I can walk the rest of the way home.” Sebastian said as he moved his luggage next to the chair he had previously sat on. He looked up at her and was mildly gobsmacked. He already knew that she was stunning, seeing her dressed for bed would forever be burned into his memory. Her thick, dark hair hung loose waves like it had been in a braid before she got ready for bed, it looked so soft and touchable. Her eyes held humor with a touch of worry. Her lips were quirked into a gentle smile, he'd wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Her robe came down about mid thigh, and even though he'd seen her in a skirt last, the view of her in such a natural state made his heart race. “God, you're stunning.”

“Mr. Stan, you're all too kind, but I'm not sure how appropriate that is.” Ellie said, she was nervous, the air felt electric. _He's going to need to find a different therapist, this crosses so many lines of professional integrity._ She watched him slowly take the few remaining step towards her, he moved with grace and power. Much like a big cat would as it hunted it's prey. “Sebastian.”

“Doc, am I allowed to hug you now?” Sebastian coyly asked. He stood in front of her, she was so petite compared to him. He reached down and gently tilted her chin up to meet his gaze, she shivered lightly at his touch. He watched her slowly nod, her tongue whetted her lips, and her eyes slowly blinked. He slid his left arm around her waist, before he used his right arm to wrap around her shoulders. He pulled her in against him and he held her cautiously against his chest. “Is this okay?”

“Mmm, feels good.” Ellie said. She relaxed against him, his broad chest and shoulders encompassed her completely. She could smell the lingering scent of his cologne, and a richness that must have been him. He began slowly rubbing his fingers up and down her spine in a soothing manner. His left arm pulled her in closer and his arms completely enveloped her in his warm embrace.

“I really did miss you.” Sebastian murmured against her hair. He could smell subtle notes of mango’s, and a slightly sweet citrus smell. He enjoyed feeling her relax against him, her arms wrapped around his waist and under his leather jacket. “This does feel good, you give a pretty good hug too.”

“I'm glad.” Ellie said. She pulled back before meeting his eyes, they were such a rich blue color, the light playfulness that seemed to always be dancing in his eyes made them look electric. “What is it? You're staring at me.”

“Just admiring the view, and enjoying this perfect moment.” Sebastian said gently. He slid his hand through her hair and reached down and caressed her jawline and the hollow of her throat. He felt her stiffen against him, and he could feel her heart race. “I'm sorry, I know I'm crossing boundaries I probably shouldn't cross.”

“I do appreciate the hug, I probably needed that.” Ellie said before she untangled her body from his grasp. “Are you tired?”

“Ellie, hey.” Sebastian said as he reached out and touched her shoulder lightly.

“Sebastian, this is highly unprofessional of me. I'm sorry but this isn't right.” Ellie said she wouldn't meet his eyes.

“This is just two friends hugging because we haven't seen each other in almost a week.” Sebastian said. _Even though I want more with you, I want to hug you like that every time I see you. I want to protect you, hold you against me so nothing hurts you again._ “I'm not particularly tired, I caught a nice nap on the plane.”

“Would you care for some tea?” Ellie asked.

“I wouldn't turn down a cup of tea, I probably need to relax.” Sebastian said.

“Alright, well follow me but keep your voice down, Elena won't hear us she's a heavy sleeper, but I don't want to wake her up either.” Ellie said. She scanned her thumbprint before opening her office door. “Come on, I'll make us a pot of tea.”

Sebastian eyed her home, it was neat and tidy, but he was able to see her personality shining throughout her home. The kitchen was a rich warm yellow, with glass cabinets and silver hardware. The counter tops were sleek, and spotless. He watched her as she pulled out a simple tea pot, a box of tea and the cups. The way she moved was refined, and seamless, it was almost like she moved to the beat of music he couldn't hear.

“Your home is lovely, it looks comfortable and refined.” Sebastian said. “You're still affirming that 1950's housewife vibe.”

“Thank you, hard work and determination pay off. Do you mind if I make an herbal tea?” Ellie asked.

Her hands were lightly shaking as she poured hot water into the tea pot. “Would you like it if I was wearing an apron?”

“Sure, maybe with the red heels of yours, and an herbal blend is fine. Ellie why are you nervous?” Sebastian asked.

“I'm not the greatest when it comes to my own emotions, I'm not emotionally stable. I'm not the dating type.” Ellie said. She met his eyes, and saw that he looked surprised. “You make me nervous.”

“Ellie, since I've met you we've shared an immense connection, it's like I'm complete when I'm with you.” Sebastian stated. “I know we probably need to slow down, but I've never felt so in tune with anyone. I don't want to scare you, or push you away.”

“Mr. Stan.” Ellie said as she looked up at him. “I haven't dated anyone since I met Shaun, I tried and it didn't go well. I'm still trying to piece myself back together. Seeing him tonight just reaffirmed how broken my marriage was, and how different I've become. Not to mention that I'm your therapist.”

“Okay, so I'll quit seeing you professionally, just so I can get to know you.” Sebastian said. _Just like the tests showed, he was fiercely protective and passionate. He would jump feet first without thinking about the consequences._ “I know this seems incredibly quick, but I just want to get to know you. The you that I know, I already adore. You speak some Romanian, you have a great sense of humor, you're compassionate and kind hearted. And you look amazing in an apron and heels.”

Ellie watched him walk closer to her before he stood directly in front of her. He reached over and added the tea to the teapot, before he picked up the tray and followed her down the hallway. She walked into her bedroom where there was a small sitting room set up. He set the tray down and took a seat.

“You're an incredibly kind man Sebastian, I enjoy the way we interact with each other.” Ellie said, she sat down across from him and crossed her legs. “I'm unbelievably lucky to know you, before you stopped over I had been working on your paperwork. I believe that one of two things needs to happen. One: I don't think we can continue our professional relationship and I think you should probably seek another therapist. Or Two: We completely go back to a purely professional relationship and get rid of our personal relationship. Either situation is fine with me, if you go with option one, then we still need to slow down and discuss how much further either of us is willing to go.”

“Are you going to offer me a red or a blue pill? Because it sounds like that's the next logical step. I will wait for you to work your way up to believing that you can be in a relationship, and that you can be happy again. Even if the relationship we have is just friendship, we can work our way through it together. I just got out of a tumultuous riot of a relationship so I know I need some time before I'm ready.” Sebastian said, he looked into her eyes and smiled. “You're so beautiful, and you're so strong Ellie, you're quick witted and amazing, don't cut your worth short.”

“Your never ending faith in me is quite astounding.” Ellie said. The tea was slowly working it's way into her system, she felt calm and relaxed. _You have the right to be happy, you know he's nothing like Shaun, he's compassionate and loyal; but it is more important to make sure he's getting the help he needs to reconcile his past relationships, whoever said love came easily was higher than a kite._ She stood up and walked in between his legs. She traced his cheekbone and along his jaw. “So, should we back off and concentrate on healing ourselves before we even think of starting anything?”

“You're very distracting, you know that don't you?” Sebastian said before he leaned towards her and kissed her palm. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her in his arms. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and she leaned in against his chest. _I should probably head home, I'm getting tired too._ “You look tired, why don't I put you in bed so you can sleep.”

Sebastian stood and carried her over to her bed. He pulled back the covers before setting her down, he unbelted her robe and slid it off her shoulders before she reached out and pulled him into bed with her. He sat up and shrugged out of his jacket and slipped off his shoes. He leaned over and pulled her against his chest, her arm wrapping around his waist. He slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her temple. _Consequences be damned, this feels right, holding her in my arms._ His fingers traced different designs up and down her back and across her shoulders. He kissed her again, pressing his lips cautiously against her temple. Her arm tightened around his waist before he felt her lips graze his collarbone. He slowly began to sing to her, his rich voice soothing her mind and soul.

 

“ _ **Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith, is when it's tested again and again everyday.**_

_**I'm still comparing your past to my future, it might be your wound but they're my sutures.** _

_**I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, I try to picture me without you but I can't.** _

_**Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long.** _

_**And live with me forever now, pull the blackout curtain down.”** _

_**Immortals-Fall Out Boy** _

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hfdpd-GACFc&index=40&list=PLXWn0wLOH6Vdd_1j8D2m3BGirvkAxsmS1

“Sebastian, I'm getting sleepy.” Ellie said. “What time do you need to meet with your lawyers? Don't you need to pack up Sarah's things?”

“I have to meet with them at 7:30, and I need to find her things.” Sebastian murmured against her head. “I know I should probably go, but this feels right, me holding you.”

He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were drifting closed, he pulled the blankets around her, and with that she snuggled in against his broad chest. He reached into his back pocket and set an alarm for 5:30 _just in case I fall asleep. Shit what about Elena? When does she normally get up?_

“Ellie, when does Elena normally get up?” Sebastian asked.

“She's usually awake around 6, sometimes a little later, but usually around then.” Ellie said, she pushed the blankets away before she sat up and looked at Sebastian.

“I can either use the alarm I set on my phone, or I can head home.” Sebastian said. He watched her silently debate the pros and cons of both situations. “No pressure, seriously, I don't want to cause any problems between you and Elena.”

“It's very tempting to have you stay here with me. You do give the best hugs, and it's nice to feel someone I care about next to me.” Ellie stated, she met his expressive blue eyes and she sighed. “I haven't had anyone in my life since my divorce, a few dates here and there but nothing serious.”

“Not serious enough that they stayed over.” Sebastian said. He reached out to comfort her. The dark emerald green of her night dress glowed against the subtle tan of her skin. He traced the skin of her thighs near the lace trim, he sat up and kissed her shoulder. He pulled her into his lap, his muscled thighs bracketing her legs. “I can understand your hesitation, and I'm okay with leaving now. I really came over because it sounded like you could use a hug.”

“Well, you're not wrong I did need a hug.” Ellie said. She knew that they were wasting time where they should both be sleeping, but it felt so good to feel so cherished. “And you do give exceptional hugs.”

“I told you that I did.” Sebastian said. He wrapped his arms lightly around her, his left arm was draped across her lap while his right arm wrapped around her waist. He leaned down and slowly kissed his was across her neck and shoulder. _She feels like heaven, like a dream I don't want to wake up from._ He thought about the last time he had held a woman in an embrace like this, it was probably six months or longer. Sarah hadn't been particularly amorous, nor had she been one for sensual touch. He felt her shift lightly so she could look up into his eyes, he smiled down at her and watched her full lips slowly return his smile.

“I do believe that honesty is the best policy.” Ellie said. She looked into his eyes and she reached up to caress his cheek and jaw line. “When Shaun was over, he kissed me. I pulled away from him and let him know that under no circumstances was that to happen again.”

“Is this where we disclose our past sexual relationships?” Sebastian said. He wasn't mad at her for what had transpired, they weren't together and she told him. “I'm not mad, not at all, maybe a little jealous, he was the guy you were married to; but I understand and I appreciate you telling me.”

“Why are you jealous? You're currently in my bed.” Ellie said with a smile.

“Because he got to taste those sinfully soft lips.” Sebastian said, he gauged her reaction before he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. His tongue slipped out to trace the seam of her lips before he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him tighter against her. _Her lips, God help me but they are just as sweet and soft as I imagined._ He felt her tongue slip into his mouth, tracing his lips, he felt her take a sharp breath as if he was leaving her breathless. He reached down and began tracing a slow path across her thighs where her dress had ridden up. “Officially not jealous any more.”

“You know sometimes I wonder about you.” Ellie said as she laughed lightly. She trailed her fingers across his arms. “As for sexual adventures, I haven't been with anyone since my divorce.”

“Not at all?” Sebastian sounded surprised.

“Nope, I have been celibate since my divorce. Doesn't mean I wasn't getting off, but it wasn't with a man.” Ellie said. She felt his hand slip up higher on her inner thigh, he kissed along her jaw before he lightly nipped against her throat. She moaned as he bit down harder, she loved feeling his mouth against her throat, him biting her neck just added to her arousal.

“So does that mean you maybe had some hot woman on woman action?” Sebastian teased. _Should probably slow down, but those noises I'm pulling from her make it damned hard to stop._

“Not since college, and in your filthiest dreams.” Ellie said. She turned in his arms and straddled his lap. She could feel the evidence of his arousal against her. He gripped her hips tightly and she ground down against him. His eyes were slightly wide the blue was edged out by the darkness of his pupils.

“You're killing me doll, feeling you in my lap, feeling you writhe against me. Fuck.” Sebastian said as he used his hands to press them tighter together. He pulled her down to kiss him again. He tilted her head before trailing heated, wet kisses down the column of her throat. “Just thinking about you with another woman, trying to kill me I know it.”

“There will be no killing in my bed, I'm quite partial to these sheets.” Ellie said. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, using it to tug him up against her, she turned his head and began working her lips along his jaw line. Nibbling against his clean cut jaw, working her way to the lobe of his ear she flicked out her tongue before she worked down his throat, biting lightly against his own rushed pulse. She moved back up towards his ear and whispered, “You're just as guilty as me, we're slowly killing each other aren't we? Are you telling me, that the idea of another woman being underneath me as I slowly work her over turns you on?”

“Jesus, fuck!” Sebastian nearly yelled. He looked into her eyes before he reached down with one hand and slipped his fingers lightly against her core. She was completely soaked through the soft cotton of her panties. He groaned against her neck, he stroked her a few times and he listened to her gasp then moan. “Tell me we're moving too fast and I'll stop.”

Ellie looked over at the clock on her end table, it was almost 1:30 in the morning. He kept flicking his fingers lightly against her, she realized she was slightly rocking against his hand. He met her eyes, seeing that her pupils were blown, before he slipped his fingers under her panties and stroked her wet, hot flesh. Her eyes closed and she threw her head back. He used that moment to reach out and suck one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth through the silk.

“Sebastian, oh god.” Ellie moaned.

“We can stop at any time, I don't want to push you into this.” Sebastian said. She was dripping wet, and she was soaking his fingertips with every stroke. _Fuck if I can have you the rest of my life that'll be too short a time._ “Dracu' dragă , ești atât de umed!” {Fuck darling, you're so wet}

“Tu ma faci sa ma ud. {You make me wet}. As much as I'm enjoying this, it's getting pretty late.” Ellie said. Her body jerked when he used his fingers to stroke her slippery flesh, and she would have slid of his lap if he hadn't used his other arm to anchor her down into his lap. “I'm torn between not wanting you to stop, and needing to slow down.”

“I can slow down.” Sebastian grinned and looked up at her before pulling her into a desperate and passionate kiss, he slipped his fingers out from under her panties, and he met her eyes as he licked her slick arousal off his fingertips. “Wouldn't mind waking you up with my mouth at some point.”

“I do have to warn you that I'm a light sleeper.” Ellie said, her breathing was a little ragged and she smiled up at him. “You're welcome to stay, I figure we'd probably get more sleep now if we went to bed, versus waiting for you to get back to your home.”

“Your use of logic is admirable.” Sebastian said. “Just going to get ready for bed.”

Sebastian slid off her bed, and went to his suit case and pulled out his phone charger.

“Where can I plug my phone in?” Sebastian asked. He watched as Ellie went to her dresser and pulled out another pair of panties. “Doll you're making it very hard for me to behave.”

“I knew you'd be trouble!” Ellie said with a smile. “Plug it in behind the endtable, there should be an open outlet. I'm going to get cleaned up and change. Some one turned me on and I've soaked myself.”

“You complaining doll?” Sebastian said as he pulled his shirt over his head and slid his jeans off his well toned legs.

“With a view like I have now? Absolutely not.” Ellie said, she walked up towards him and and traced his collarbone before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed lightly on the lips.

“Get going woman, you're very hard to resist.” Sebastian said, he lightly swatted her butt as she walked past him. He pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and slid them on before sliding back into her bed.

Ellie returned from the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Sebastian. He reached out and pulled her against him, he sighed into her hair and lightly caressed her shoulders and spine.

“I could get used to this.” Sebastian said. “Holding you feels perfect, it's been a long time for me.”

“What do you mean?” Ellie asked as she yawned.

“Sarah wasn't the most affectionate person, we had been sleeping apart more than together the last six months of our relationship. I think the last time we fooled around or had sex was probably three months ago.” Sebastian said. “I should probably go to my doctor.”

“I'm sorry that's a long time to be in a relationship and be deprived of touch or affection. I went to my doctor a couple weeks ago, and I'm clean.” Ellie said. “Alright handsome, time to catch a few hours of sleep.”

“That sounds really great, I'm exhausted.” Sebastian said. “Am I allowed to kiss you good night?”

“After everything we started tonight? Yes, I appreciate you asking and I would love a good night kiss.” Ellie said. She leaned up against his warm chest and kissed his collarbone before moving to his jaw and finally his lips. They kissed slowly, the warmth of their bodies combined with the emotion behind those few kisses made them both relax. “I could get used to those.”

“So could I, come here sweetheart.” Sebastian said as he pulled her against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her before he settled down against the pillows. “Dulce vise îngerul meu frumoasa.” {Good night my beautiful angel}

“Vise dulci steaua mea frumos.{Sweet dreams my handsome star}” Ellie said. _Everything else I'll worry about in the morning, everything to fear can be addressed in the morning. Yes this is moving quickly, but it'll all work out._

Before either of them realized it they were falling asleep, curled up against each other in a warm embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting!! I knew this chapter was going to be a longer one, and there were so many things I wanted to pour into this one. I'm still unbeta'd so it does take me a little longer to get things where I want them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if it feels like they're rushing head first don't worry it's all going to plan ;-)
> 
> Thank you to those who have left comments and kudos!! You're the very best!


	6. Ready, Set, GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, meetings with lawyers, and a relaxing afternoon.

“Run, run lost boys they say to me.

Away from all of reality.

Neverland is home to lost boys like me,

and lost boys like me are free.

Together we'll fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny.”

 

Lost Boy-Ruth B

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY6IYZMdY4k&list=PLXWn0wLOH6Vdd_1j8D2m3BGirvkAxsmS1&index=4

 

Sebastian slapped his hand groggily against his phone. He could hear his alarm going off, and he tried to quiet it. He slowly looked around and remembered that he fell asleep with Ellie next to him. He looked over and realized that she wasn't in bed, he reached over and he realized that her side of the bed was cold. _Maybe she couldn't sleep, maybe she's having second thoughts about_ _ **this**_ _. Fuck, I pushed her too hard last night._ Sebastian looked around and saw that his stuff was where he left it. He walked into her bathroom and washed his face and quickly brushed his teeth before he used the toilet. He heard her bedroom door open and close, _time to face the music._ He took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door, the scene in front of him caused him to stumble. Ellie was wearing her apron and the pair of bright red stilettos, she had a tray with an omelet, toast and some fresh fruit cut up on it. _She looks like a dream, the best kind of dream, the ones where you don't want to wake up._ He watched her slowly smile at him, she looked nervous as she sat the food on the small table in her room.

“Good morning, I thought you might be hungry, I wasn't sure when you ate last.” Ellie said.

“So you woke up in the middle of the night just to make me breakfast?” Sebastian said he was grinning as he walked towards her.

“Well I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I didn't make it back before your alarm went off.” Ellie said. “I'm sorry was this too much?”

“No sweetheart, you're perfect, amazing, and truly breathtaking.” Sebastian said. He leaned down to pull her into his arms before he kissed her lightly on the lips. “My perfect 1950's housewife.”

“Is that a recurring fantasy?” Ellie teased.

She kissed him back as she slowly slid the edge of her stiletto against his calf, she then reached up to wrap her arms gently around his neck. He walked her backwards until her back was against the nearest wall before he picked her up. Her legs slid around his waist and she slipped one of her hands into his hair before she trailed a line of kisses against the column of his throat. He groaned as she nipped his pulse point, his hands slid down to roughly cup her ass in his large hands.

“You're a fucking tease, and yes you are a recurring fantasy of mine. The heels and the apron, dammit I wish I didn't have to leave so soon.” Sebastian said, he was enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his hair, the light nips against his neck were sending him into over drive. “Oh doll, you're going to be the death of me.”

“But what a way to go darling.” Ellie said lightly. She smiled against his neck and he ground his hips against her. “I do feel mildly bad, I've given you a case of blue balls.”

“That you have, but it's worth it. No one has ever made me breakfast in bed.” Sebastian said. He kissed her again before he worked his teeth and lips roughly against her neck when she moaned his name it took all of his will power not to strip her bare in front of him. “I love hearing you moan my name.”

“You're effectively ruining all my panties.” Ellie said as she felt his teeth sink into the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

“You could always take them off. You won't hear me complaining.” Sebastian said he reached down and slipped one of his hands between her legs. He found that she was soaked again, her arousal had started to drip down her thighs. “I want you naked and under me, moaning and screaming my name.”

Ellie met his sapphire eyes, his pupils were dilated and his lips were swollen. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss, her tongue slipped in and licked against his warm tongue. He worked his hand down and he slowly pulled off her ruined panties. He watched her eyes go wide, he carried her back to bed before he laid her out in front of him. Seeing her laying there with her stilettos on and her apron pushed up was something he wanted to commit to memory.

“You're so beautiful.” Sebastian said as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her deeply as his hands roamed across her body. “You're so responsive, I want to hear every gasp and every moan.”

“Sebastian.” Ellie moaned as he grabbed her breasts, he rolled a nipple between her fingers. It was kismet, fate that his phone would ring. “Sebastian your phone.”

“Fuck. That's my second alarm.” Sebastian said. He reached over her and checked to see what time it was. “I really have to get moving, even though I'd much rather spend time with you.”

“I know, go quickly eat some of the food I made.” Ellie said with a laugh. “There's coffee over there too, I wasn't sure how you took it.”

“I have 15 minutes before I need to make myself scarce.” Sebastian said. “You're too good for me.”

“No, I'll never be too good for you Sebastian. You're a wonderful, kind, and quite passionate man.” Ellie said as she carded her fingers through his hair as he ate some of the food in front of him.

“You know, Jeremy thinks I should marry you.” Sebastian said between sips of coffee.

“Oh really, and where did he get that idea?” Ellie said, she was flushed red with embarrassment.

“After you made that comment about the drunk scale he said I should 'wife you'.” Sebastian said he loved seeing her blush. She looked so pure, the look she gave him was even innocent.

“Well I'm glad my humor is appreciated.” Ellie said.

“He hasn't even had your cooking, it's too amazing, and your coffee.” Sebastian said.

“It's just an omelet, and toast. I do make a damn good cup of coffee, years ago I was a barista and I learned how to make real coffee.” Ellie said. She observed that he took his coffee with a bit of sugar and a hint of cream. “I do make my food with 10% more love than the leading brand.”

“Is that what I'm tasting? The extra love?” Sebastian said as he smiled at her. “I could get used to this.”

“Me bringing you breakfast, starting something we can't finish, then eating cold eggs?” Ellie teased.

“No, the waking up with the perfect woman, learning every inch of your stunning body, and making each other laugh. That's what I could get used to.” Sebastian said before he stood and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“That does sound rather nice.” Ellie said. “I need to throw on some real clothes.”

“No, no clothes, those are unnecessary.” Sebastian said. He followed her to her closet as she pulled out a burnt orange colored dress. He walked behind her and unlaced her apron, before he reached down to nibble on her neck. The apron fell to the floor, and he reached down to pull her night gown over her head. He traced the curves of her toned hips, and up across her stomach until he reached her breasts. His fingers ghosted across the firm swells and he watched as her nipples grew hard and pebbled against his touch. “Responsive. You make me think very deviant thoughts.”

“Sebastian Stan, your allure is quite addicting.” Ellie said, she slipped a bra on bent at the waist as she pulled on a pair of silk panties.

“Seeing you bent over in front of me.” Sebastian said, he traced her hips and pulled her against him. “Esti o femeie obraznic!” {You are a naughty woman}

“I thought I'd offer you an incentive.” Ellie said as she stood up. She reached out and slipped her hand into his shorts, she palmed him and her eyes widened. “și sunt bine dotate.” {you are well equipped}

“Tu mă afectează acest fel femeie uimitoare.” {You affect me this way, amazing woman.} Sebastian groaned out and her quick fingers gave him a slow tug.

“I don't want to make you late for your appointment.” Ellie said. She slipped her hand out of his shorts and slipped her dress over her head. She toed off her shoes before finding a pair of flats.

“I don't want to leave, it feels like this will all have been a dream if I leave.” Sebastian said before pulling her against her chest. “I know that in a few hours life will get better for both of us.”

“I think so too. Don't worry I'll still be here. I do have a few recommendations for other therapists in the area. A few good ones, I trust them.” Ellie said. She pulled her hair into a sleek chignon and secured it with two metal chopsticks.

“So, without making this awkward, do you think I can sneak out?” Sebastian asked as he pulled on a pair of his jeans.

“I think so, let me see if she's awake, I haven't heard her stirring yet.” Ellie said. She left her room and went toward Elena's bedroom, hearing nothing she walked back towards Sebastian. He was slipping his leather jacket on, all his belongings were carefully packed. “You are good to go, she's still asleep.”

“Well that's good, I'd hate to meet her for the first time after I slept over. I wouldn't want her to get the wrong impression.” Sebastian said, he followed Ellie into her office before he set down his bags. “Come here beautiful, I want you in my arms.”

“Try and have a good morning okay?” Ellie said. She walked towards him and slipped in against his warm body.

“You're so petite, without the heels you barely come up to my chest.” Sebastian stated. _Just holding you,it feels right, cradling you in my arms._ “Are you still free after my meeting?”

“Yes, we still need to talk about Marvel, and possibly get you set up with someone else as a therapist. Plus I am going to need a nap today, or a small countries coffee reserve to keep me going.” Ellie said.

“A nap does sound great, and I promise we'll discuss everything when I get back.” Sebastian said.

“Get going, you're going to be late.” Ellie teased.

“Yes ma'am!” Sebastian said he took a step back from her and saluted. “See you soon Doc.”

“Let me know if you need anything, I'll be home when you're done.” Ellie said.

“I will.” Sebastian said as he leaned down to kiss her one last time before he left. He walked towards the door and opened it, he threw one last wave before stepping out of her office. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his doctor.

“Good morning this is the office of Dr. Winters, if you need to make an appointment please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can. If you're signed up for our text message service, you'll hear back from us by text message. Thank you and have a good day.”

“Dr. Winters, it's Sebastian, I wanted to see if you were free this morning. I have a meeting pretty soon but I should be done around 9 am and I'd like to get a quick physical and my blood work ran. Let me know if you have any openings today, thanks.” Sebastian said.

Usually they fit him in pretty quickly, and he was hoping to hear back from them soon. He figured that he'd come back clean, but with everything with Sarah he wanted to be sure. He arrived at his apartment building and made his way up to his apartment. He opened up his apartment and he took a deep breath before stepping inside. He saw little things that reminded him of Sarah. He dropped his bags off in his room before he checked the list to see exactly what she wanted. Most of it was trivial but there were a few things that he knew he'd have to search for. He checked the list his lawyer had sent him, there was some jewelry that she had left, he walked over to the small jewelry box that he had bought her. Inside he saw a diamond necklace he had given her for their first Christmas, he saw the matching earrings that he had given her on her birthday. She had subtly complained that all she needed was the matching ring to complete the set.

“ _Babe, you know what would really go well with this outfit?” Sarah asked. She was wearing a little black dress with the beautiful necklace and earrings that he had given her. “What do you think about doing a destination wedding?”_

“ _What would go well with your outfit? You look amazing.” Sebastian said as he fixed his tie. “Don't I have to propose first before we discuss wedding venues?”_

“ _Well, since I have the earrings and necklace a ring would just round out the set. Good things come in three's you know. Well, I guess you could propose, I was just wondering.” Sarah said._

“ _I'm not ready to get married, you know that and we've only been together for a few months, I don't want to rush this.” Sebastian said. He sighed slightly he knew that she wanted to get married._

“ _Yeah, but we work well together, I don't see the point in waiting.” Sarah said. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she looked annoyed. “I mean if you don't feel that way then never mind.”_

“ _Sarah that isn't what I was saying, I'd rather just make sure we're stable together. You know that I love you.” Sebastian said._

“ _I know, it's just everyone we know is getting married or engaged.” Sarah complained._

“ _Doesn't mean that we should rush, I'm happy with you, why add more stress to our relationship?” Sebastian asked, he knew he was treading rough waters with her._

“ _I get it okay? You're not ready.” Sarah said. “I'll meet you downstairs. I don't want to be late.”_

“ _Sarah.” Sebastian said. He watched as she stomped away, he ran his hand through his hair._

 

Sebastian stood there and remembered how pushy she had been when the topic of marriage came up. She had wanted it so badly, and he tried to be as accommodating as he could. It's why he suggested they move in together, he wanted to show her that they were stable and working towards their futures. When she started pulling away and insisting that she needed her space he should have known that something was wrong. He had gotten so caught up in his work that he had let her fool him into thinking that they were fine. He made sure that nothing else of his was in the jewelry box before he set it into the box with the rest of her things. He checked the time and saw that he needed to get going to make it to his lawyers in time, he did have enough time to shower though.

* _Hey doll hope you're having a good morning.-Sebastian_

_**It has gone pretty well, Elena's getting ready for school.-Ellie_

_*Does she know I spent the night?-Sebastian_

_**No, she doesn't. I wanted to iron some things out with you before I mention it to her-Ellie_

_*Understandable, gotta shower quick.-Sebastian_

_**A shower sounds really nice. I'll do that when I get home.-Ellie_

_*Need some help washing your back?-Sebastian_

_**You're insatiable Mr. Stan-Ellie_

_*Is that a no?-Sebastian_

_**You'll be busy with your lawyers, I can manage to do it on my own.-Ellie_

_*But my way would be a lot more fun.-Sebastian_

_**I don't think we'd be very clean if we showered together.-Ellie_

_*I can behave you know. I'm practically house broken-Sebastian_

_**Go shower!!-Ellie_

_*Thinking about me? I'm naked and about to get all wet.-Sebastian_

_**ROLLING MY EYES!!! And yes now I'm thinking about you naked.-Ellie_

_*#Winning. Want me to send you a picture? It would last longer.-Sebastian_

_**Don't start something you can't finish.-Ellie_

_*Is that a challenge?-Sebastian_

_**Nope, be good I have to get going, good luck with your lawyers. Are you still coming over after?-Ellie_

_*I was planning on it, I'll call or text you once I'm done.-Sebastian_

_*Also you're the ruiner of fun.-Sebastian_

_**It's the Mom in me. Ruiner of fun and good times.-Ellie_

_*Holy shit...I'm dating a MILF!-Sebastian_

_**FACEPALM. I can't even...you're ridiculous.-Ellie_

_*Have a good morning beautiful, I'll see you soon.-Sebastian_

_**Think of me as you shower. ;-) -Ellie_

_*BAD GIRL! Now I can't get the thought of you dripping wet and moaning my name out of my mind.-Sebastian_

_**I am a very good girl. I made you breakfast in bed.-Ellie_

_*Touche doll, you win this round I now have some business to take care of.-Sebastian_

_**Have fun!-Ellie_

_*Temptress.-Sebastian_

 

Ellie finished making Elena's lunch as she watched her daughter finish her breakfast. Elena was unusually quiet this morning.

“Is something wrong?” Ellie asked.

“No, it was weird last night. I was happy seeing Dad, but it was weird.” Elena commented.

“Weird how?” Ellie asked. “Banana, grapes or apple?”

“Apple, and it was weird because it was so normal. You guys usually argue more.” Elena said.

“I never wanted you to see us argue, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to feel like you were in the middle of us, or our problems.” Ellie said sadly.

“Mom, I could tell you were tense, and you didn't argue in front of me.” Elena said.

“Elena, lets be honest, were you hoping that your Dad and I would get back together?” Ellie asked.

“No, you two don't work well together and Dad has a lot of growing up to do.” Elena said.

“You're such a smart kid, I'm very proud of you.” Ellie said. “You have judo tonight, are you excited?”

“Yeah Jake and I are getting really good! Jake said you're meeting his Dad for coffee?” Elena asked.

“Just as friends, I don't know Josh very well.” Ellie said cautiously.

“You can date Mom, it wouldn't be that weird.” Elena said. “I don't think you'd find Jake's Dad very interesting though. Jake said all he talks about are either sports, or banking.”

“Yeah you're right, but let's keep that between us girls okay?” Ellie said with a laugh. _I am the luckiest Mom in the whole world, my kid is smart, and kind._ “You'd really be okay with me dating?”

“Mom.” Elena said before she looked up and met her mother's eyes. “You need to be happy, all you do is work and take care of me. When's the last time you did something you wanted just to make yourself happy?”

“When did you get so considerate, and when did you realize I didn't have a social life?” Ellie asked.

“Well you raised me to be aware of others feelings, and you never go anywhere. The store doesn't count Mom.” Elena asked. “You need to make friends.”

“Well thanks kid, I probably do.” Ellie said. “You ready to go to school?”

“Yes, I have a big test tomorrow so we have reviews to go through today.” Elena said.

“Okay kiddo, lets get going, you shouldn't need anything besides your jacket.” Ellie said.

“Who have you been texting all morning, you never smile that much.” Elena said. She watched her Mom blush slightly before she set her phone down. “Not a client. Oh is it a boy!?”

“Elena!!” Ellie said.

“What? You look like Audrey when one of the boys in our class held her hand!” Elena said.

“Yes I would say that he's a good friend.” Ellie said cautiously.

“Like a boyfriend?” Elena asked. “When do I get to meet him?”

“Elena Maria! He is not my boyfriend, and maybe this weekend.” Ellie said. “Come on, grab your stuff and we'll head out okay?”

“What's he do? What's his name? How old is he? Does he live here?” Elena asked as she slipped her coat on.

“His name is Sebastian, he lives in New York, and you can grill him once you meet him.” Ellie said.

“Fine, but I am totally going to channel my inner detective when I meet him.” Elena said.

“I'll remember this when you start dating.” Ellie teased.

“Mom, you'll run a full back ground check on him and grill him.” Elena said.

“You know me so well. I love you.” Ellie said.

“I love you too Mom, come on I don't want to be late.” Elena said as they departed.

Sebastian was mildly awestruck, not only had she teased him but she had turned him on through a few messages. _I'm so screwed, I already have one foot in the grave with this woman. She felt so good under my hands, feeling her gasp as I teased her. She was soaking wet this morning, and I wanted to bend her over and take her there. I might need to make this a cold shower._ He finished washing off and he heard his phone ringing.

* _Mr. Stan this is Dr. Winters we have an opening at 9:30 and one at 3:00 today. Would either of those work for you-Dr. Winters_

_**I'll take the 3:00 please, I appreciate your help.-Sebastian_

_*Wonderful we will see you then.-Dr. Winters_

_**Thank you, see you this afternoon.-Sebastian_

 

Sebastian quickly got dressed and grabbed the box of Sarah's stuff before he locked his door. He caught a taxi and headed towards his lawyers office. He was reading through his e-mails and he saw that his new PR agent was doing a really great job of assuring his fans and others in the digital world that the baseless accusations weren't true, and that Sebastian would be giving a statement later tomorrow.

 

* _So how's everything going in New York?-Dorito_

_**Good, on my way to my lawyers now.-Sebastian_

_*Did you see Ellie already?-Dorito_

_**Yes, I spent the night last night. She made me breakfast in bed.-Sebastian_

_*Did you meet her daughter?Seriously breakfast in bed? Renner might have been right, marry her.-Dorito_

_**No, not yet. And yes she really brought me breakfast in bed. She had on this apron and stilettos. I have never been so turned on.-Sebastian_

_*TMI. Although I'm sure that was quite the view.-Dorito_

_**The best view. I'm dating a MILF-Sebastian_

_*Dating? Really...-Dorito_

_**Why's that surprise you?-Sebastian_

_*Well it shouldn't but it does, you two barely know each other.-Dorito_

_**Don't worry we are getting to know each other.-Sebastian_

_**And weren't you just saying I should marry her?-Sebastian_

_*Just be smart about it, you just broke up with Sarah. If you really care about Ellie, you don't want to use her as a rebound. I can tell you really like her, just be smart about it.-Dorito_

_**I will and she would never be a rebound. Gotta go I'm at my lawyers.-Sebastian_

_*Good luck let me know how it goes.-Dorito_

 

_*At the lawyers, wish me luck.-Sebastian_

_**Good luck, I have faith in you. Just got home, going to shower.-Ellie_

_*Great now I get to suffer through this meeting with a hard on.-Sebastian_

_**So pictures are a no?-Ellie_

_*Woman. I am going to spank you.-Sebastian_

_**Promise?-Ellie_

_*Fuck Ellie...is that a kink for you?-Sebastian_

_**It might be, only one way to find out.-Ellie_

_*Naughty woman. I'll see you soon.-Sebastian_

_**Good luck, I am now naked and getting wet.-Ellie_

_*Pics or it didn't happen.-Sebastian_

_**You sure you wanna challenge me?-Ellie_

_*Yes. Yes I do.-Sebastian_

 

“Mr. Stan thank you for meeting with us this morning.” Mr. Sterling said. He had been Sebastian's lawyer for the last few years.

“Of course, I appreciate you helping me with this.” Sebastian said. “Is she here yet?”

“She isn't, did you find everything off of her list?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“Yes I did, some of the things on the list were gifts I purchased for her.” Sebastian stated.

“Do they have any sentimental or monetary value?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“Monetary value yes, sentimental not so much. I just want this to be over.” Sebastian stated. He followed Mr. Sterling into a conference room. He saw that her lawyers were already there.

“I apologize for Ms. Edwards tardiness, she should have been here already. I'm Terrance Holden, I see those are the belongings that she said you still had?” Mr. Holden said. He stood to shake Sebastian's hand. “I realize that there are a few things we need to go over, I do need to step out and call Ms. Edwards and see how long she'll be before arriving.”

“You're still asking for a public apology and her rescinding any of the slanderous comments she made, and she needs to sign a no contact contract and a NDA correct?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“Yes those are all correct, I also want payment for the shares of her company and the original start up costs involved from Tempest.” Sebastian stated.

“Regarding the jewelry, I see it's been appraised if she wishes to keep it she will have to pay for it as well.” Mr. Sterling said.

“Correct, I appreciate it.” Sebastian said.

“It was a good idea that you had them appraised, and that you kept such excellent records of the business transactions you both had.” Mr. Sterling said. “Is there anything else that you feel needs to be addressed at this time?”

“No sir, everything else should be taken care of.” Sebastian said.

“I'm sorry, she's almost here. She said that she hit traffic.” Mr. Holden said. “I've gone over the preliminary paper work already this shouldn't take too long.”

“I appreciate your help.” Sebastian said.

“I apologize for being late, traffic was pretty atrocious this morning.” Sarah said. She had brought Kevin with her, and that was something they hadn't agreed upon.

“I'm sorry Ms. Edwards but he can't sit in on this discussion.” Mr. Sterling stated.

“He's my fiancee, anything you say can be said in front of him.” Sarah complained.

“Regardless of who he is in relation to you, this is a private matter.” Mr. Sterling stressed.

“I'm one of the owners of Tempest! I should bloody well should be able to sit in if there's even a possibility of any business transactions being discussed.” Kevin yelled.

“When did you become an owner?” Mr. Holden asked. “You didn't file any paper work with me.”

“When I was hired I was promised a share of Tempest.” Kevin said.

“It's true, I did say that.” Sarah said.

“Until the proper paperwork has been filed I can't admit him into this meeting.” Mr. Holden stated.

“That's bullshit.” Kevin said.

“Unfortunately those are the rules, regardless of how you feel about the matter.” Mr. Sterling said.

“Kev, just wait out here, I'm sure this will all go well.” Sarah said.

“Fine, I just don't want you to get hose by that asshole.” Kevin said.

“There's no need for a confrontation, unless you want to call the police?” Mr. Sterling said calmly.

“Kevin quit you're embarrassing me.” Sarah hissed.

“Will that be all? We're already behind schedule.” Mr. Holden said.

They sat down around the table while Mr. Sterling closed the door. There was a small pile of documents to be filled out and sent in to finalize everything.

“Ms. Edwards as you can see before you, these are the items that you requested Mr. Stan to you. There are only two pieces on that list that need to be discussed.” Mr. Holden said.

“Uh that's my necklace and earrings.” Sarah said.

“They were appraised and insured under Mr. Stan's name, if you wish to keep them they will need to be paid off at their market value. If you do not wish to keep them you can hand them over and sign off on it.” Mr. Holden said.

“Jesus you're so cheap, you gave me that jewelry why do you want it?” Sarah cried out.

“Mr. Stan is not required to give you any information on why he made that request.” Mr. Sterling said.

“Seb that's lame, you won't even man up and say something?” Sarah yelled.

“Ms. Edwards what would you like to do?” Mr. Holden said.

“What am I even paying you to be my lawyer? How much would they cost?” Sarah asked snidely.

“The necklace is appraised at $26,000 and the earrings were $14,000. With the insurance they both go up an extra $200 per thousand after the initial buy in of $2,000 per piece.” Mr. Holden said. “Also you have to repay the initial start up cost of Tempest at current interest rates, and 45% of the shares of Tempest at their highest rates accrued.”

“That's a lot of money, but it'll be worth it to fully separate myself from you.” Sarah sneered.

“The jewelry included?” Mr. Holden asked.

“No he can keep them. Maybe his next failed relationship will want my cast-offs.” Sarah bit out.

“Ms. Edwards, we are all trying to keep this as friendly as we can.” Mr. Holden said.

“On record, let it be known that Ms. Sarah Edwards relinquishes Mr. Sebastian Stan of his shares of Tempest at the going rate of $480.00 per share, with you having 45% of the shares you'll be commissioned a check for 10,487 shares. Ms. Edwards originally took out a loan from Mr. Stan as your start up costs to get Tempest started, you initially took a loan of $400,000 dollars. With current interests rates based off of your credit rating you owe the principal of the loan along with an additional 13.00%” Mr. Holden stated. “Are you ready to move on?”

“Yes sir, I am.” Sebastian said.

“Yep.” Sarah said.

“In regards to the claims of slander, and defamation of character you'll have to issue a public apology for the photos of false abuse, rescind your claims that were slander against Mr. Stan.” Mr. Holden stated he looked up at her and if eyes had been lasers he would have been fried alive. “The last piece of business is a gag order and a NDA regarding your past relationship with Mr. Stan. This also means that you are under a no contact contract. If you need to get a hold of him you can do it through me.”

“So what do I need to sign so I can get out of here?” Sarah asked.

“The blue, red and green copies. They will be in triplicate.” Mr. Holden

“Fine, anything else?” Sarah asked.

“If you do not make the payments as scheduled, or you break your NDA or contract you will forfeit any other legal abilities with the potential cost of an arrest on your record.” Mr. Holden said.

“Fine just let me sign this so I can go.” Sarah said. “Hope you got what you want.”

“I did. Thank you, this was far from pleasant but at least it's over. Hope that Kevin gives you everything you deserve.” Sebastian said calmly.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Sarah yelled.

“You two deserve each other, good luck.” Sebastian said. “Gentlemen are there any other things you need me for?”

“No Mr. Stan. That will be all.” Mr. Holden said.

“I'll call you once this is over.” Mr. Sterling said.

“Thank you, I appreciate your help gentlemen.” Sebastian said before he walked out.

“What the fuck, are they done yet?” Kevin said angrily.

“Yep we are all done. Good luck with that one Kevin.” Sebastian said. He watched as Kevin went to take a swing at him, he dodged Kevin’s fist before pushing him away. “Mr. Sterling would you mind calling your security team?”

“This is fucking bullshit!” Kevin yelled as he went to take another swing at Sebastian. Sebastian caught his fist and pushed him away again.

“That is quite enough, sir put your hands behind your back.”

“Fuck you!” Kevin yelled. The two security officers tied his hands behind his back.

“That will be enough sir, come with us.”

“Seriously Seb? You're going to have him arrested?” Sarah yelled.

“He just tried assaulting Mr. Stan in front of us all!” Mr. Sterling said. “Sebastian you can go home, I'll let them know to contact you if they need your statement.”

“Well, once again thank you I'll talk to you later Mr. Sterling.” Sebastian said before he walked out of the building. Sebastian pulled his phone out and realized that Ellie had indeed sent him a few text messages. He coughed when he opened the photos of her topless and in the shower. He dialed her number as he hailed a cab. He got her voice mail, “Hey um, well everything went really well and that photo was the cherry on top of the sundae, I'm heading your way, mind if I still come over?”

He quickly text Robert and Chris before he saw that Mr. Sterling had messaged him and let him know that she had signed everything, and that Kevin was being interviewed for his attempt at attacking him. _Did he really think that his attempt at punching me would go well? I suppose I should send my trainers a bottle of whiskey for their help with their combat training._

_*Yes you're very welcome to come over, I'm doing some laundry now.-Ellie_

_**Naked laundry?-Sebastian_

_*You wish.- Ellie_

_**Yes I do. I'll be there in a few moments.-Sebastian_

_*Looking forward to it, are you hungry?-Ellie_

_**Cough. Housewife. Perfect. I can pick something up or have something delivered?-Sebastian_

_*Cough kicking you in the shins. I'll finish making lunch when you get here.-Ellie_

_**How about a kiss instead?-Sebastian_

_*Any allergies? A kiss would be lovely.-Ellie_

_**Nope, not that I know of.-Sebastian_

_*See you soon, not a housewife, nor am I perfect.-Ellie_

_**I'll be the judge of that, see you soon. -Sebastian_

_*I think you're biased.-Ellie_

_**You like getting in the last word doll?-Sebastian_

_*Not necessarily, chicken, or beef?-Ellie_

_**I'd be happy with either.-Sebastian_

 

Sebastian paid the cab driver before he walked up to Ellie's house, he felt nervous seeing her again. _I definitely feel something for her, something beyond just a physical attraction. You've done this before, nothing to be worried about. You can do this._ Sebastian took a deep breath before he rung her door bell.

“You look nervous.” Ellie said. She reached out to caress his cheek, smiling as she cupped his jaw. “Come on in.”

“I suppose I am a little nervous.” Sebastian said.

“Well come in and make yourself at home, lunch is almost done.” Ellie said. She watched him shrug out of his jacket before he took a seat at her kitchen table. “I'm making steak sandwiches.”

“You're going to spoil me sweetheart.” Sebastian said. He watched her move through her kitchen with an evident grace, it almost looked like a well rehearsed dance. “You are so beautiful, I hope you know that.”

“You're very kind Mr. Stan, thank you.” Ellie said, she looked up at him, his eyes followed her every movement. “So tell me about everything.”

“Well, this morning went great. She's signing over my shares of Tempest, and she's paying me for the loan she took out. She also has to redact her earlier statements and submit a formal apology, and she has to sign a strict NDA. Oh and her idiot fiancee tried to deck me before I left, he might be facing criminal charges.” Sebastian said. He pulled Ellie into his lap before he wrapped her loosely in his arms. “I think I was promised a kiss.”

“I think I could lend you a kiss, I see there's not a single bruise on your handsome face.” Ellie said before she reached up to pull his lips down to hers. _God this man can kiss, he has lips made for sinning._ “Does that constitute as a welcome home kiss?”

“Nope, I think that combat training paid off, and I think we could make a fair argument that it would be.” Sebastian said. _Welcome home? I won't complain._ “Think we could try it again, you know just to be sure?”

“You keep kissing me and lunch will be burnt. You're too distracting.” Ellie said. She laughed as he pulled her tighter against him, her legs were straddling his hips. Sebastian had leaned in as he began nipping and nibbling against her neck, when he reached her pulse point he bit down gently and Ellie's head was thrown back as she moaned. “See, you're completely distracting.”

“Are you complaining?” Sebastian asked. He began unbuttoning her shirt, he pushed it off her shoulders and she was left in a thin tank top. He ran his lips across her collarbone before he slid one of the straps off her shoulder. He saw that he had left a few marks on her golden skin. “I'm sorry I didn't realize that I bit you that hard.”

“No complaints here, it felt good at the time, and still feels good.” Ellie said. “Let me finish making lunch, and we can circle back to this.”

“But you're more interesting than lunch.” Sebastian said. He gave the smooth column of her neck one last nip before he let her stand in front of him.

“Your stomach doesn't agree with you. Tell me what happened with Marvel.” Ellie said with a bright smile. _He makes me feel special, the look in his eyes when he's looking at me, he looks at me like I'm the only one in the room._

“It was a good meeting, we talked about the future of the series, and I was signed on for another 6 movies. Looks like I'm going to be fairly busy over the next few years.” Sebastian said. His eyes followed her as she pulled something from the oven. It smelled lightly spiced, hints of garlic and onions filled the room. The rich smell of the beef made his mouth water. “Whatever you made smells delectable.”

“I took a couple steaks out and trussed them up with some herbs and seasonings before I broiled them in the oven. I'm really glad to hear about your contract with Marvel, it sounds like your life is on the up and up.” Ellie said. “Medium rare okay?”

“Just fine, and thank you. I'm pretty excited, I can't give anything away, but it should be really amazing. I'm incredibly lucky that they went with the story line they did after the first Captain America movie.” Sebastian said. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “It does mean that I'll be gone off and on.”

“That's the nature of the job Sebastian, I do understand that. I have a few conferences I'm supposed to attend so I'll be traveling in a few months again.” Ellie said. “So Elena kind of knows that I'm seeing you.”

“I thought I got out without her knowing.” Sebastian said carefully.

“Well you did, I however gave it away when I was grinning like a loon as we exchanged a few messages this morning.” Ellie said as she began fixing up the sandwiches. “She asked me a few rapid fire questions about who you were, how old you were, what you did for work. I think she wants to meet you.”

“Tough crowd, she would want to meet me?” Sebastian asked. He'd never dated anyone with a kid, this was new to him.

“Yes I think she does, she made a few comments about wanting to see me happy and that I should try dating.” Ellie said. “Okay food is done, want anything to drink?”

“Just water, and she sounds very considerate. Luckily I'll be here for at least the next few months, so there's plenty of time to get to know her.” Sebastian said. He kissed the side of Ellie's head before he brought the plates to the table.

“She's a great kid, and I'm not saying that just because she's my daughter.” Ellie stated.

“I'm not surprised, you're an amazing woman.” Sebastian said. “Well are you free this weekend? Maybe we could all get together.”

“Elena has a tournament this Saturday morning.” Ellie said.

“For judo? What time is it?” Sebastian asked.

“It runs from 8-11. She has 3 bouts before she takes a test to level up.” Ellie said. “Would you want to come with us?”

“Only if she's okay with that.” Sebastian said. He took a bite of his sandwich and groaned. He richness of the beef was enhanced by the sun dried tomato tapenade, the tomatoes added a slight sweetness.

“Good sandwich?” Ellie asked.

“This is probably the best sandwich ever. Even if you aren't wearing that apron of yours.” Sebastian teased.

“You would focus on that. What a charmer.” Ellie said. She finished another bite of her sandwich before she looked over at Sebastian. He was smiling broadly and he reached out to run his fingers across the back of her hand. _When's the other shoe going to drop? He wants to meet Elena, he's kind and passionate._ They both quietly finished their lunches, smiling at each other and reaching out for simple touches. “I don't know about you but I'm a little sleepy. Some handsome rouge kept me up until the wee hours in the morning.”

“Lucky fella, makin' time with my best girl.” Sebastian said. He watched her give him an exasperated look before she smiled.

“Your Brooklyn is showing again.” Ellie said as she laughed.

“You complainin' doll?” Sebastian asked.

“Nope, not a bit. Want to join me for a nap?” Ellie asked.

“I could be convinced to lay down for a bit. I have a doctors appointment at 3, other than that I'm all yours.” Sebastian said. He followed her to her bedroom and watched as she pulled the chopsticks out of her hair. He reached out to softly wind his fingers into her soft hair.

“Doctor's appointment? Everything okay?” Ellie asked. She walked towards her closet and looked for a pair of sleep shorts.

“Just getting myself checked out, since Sarah wasn't faithful I wanted to make sure I'm clean. It's been a few months since I've had any sexual contact with her, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.” Sebastian said. “What do you need those shorts for?”

“Well I'm not about to sleep in these pants.” Ellie said as she slid her jeans off her legs. Sebastian stepped forward before pulling her tightly against him, seeing her without pants on brought back the rush of adrenaline he felt earlier with her. “Sebastian! You're incorrigible! Although I'm glad you're getting checked out. I do have my paperwork on my last visit, I am clean.”

“I can't help it! You're taking your clothes off in front of me, I can't not touch you.” Sebastian said as he lightly kissed her neck. “Am I moving too quickly? I know you said you were.”

“Well, let's get settled in bed and iron out a few things.” Ellie said. She pulled the covers back on the bed and slid in, she smiled up at him and watched him slide his jeans off his toned legs. “You going to join me or what soldier?”

“Well, far be it from me to deny a lady.” Sebastian said as he smirked at her. He climbed into bed before pulling her against his chest. He leaned down and buried his nose in her hair. “I really could get used to this.”

“Me too.” Ellie said. “I really do enjoy spending time with you Sebastian. You make me feel like I'm walking on air.”

“When I left this morning, I was afraid this was a dream, and I never wanted to wake up from it. It feels just perfect being here with you. Our conversations can be funny, serious, flirtatious, and you're always compassionate.” Sebastian said. He watched as Ellie's cheeks flushed lightly as he complimented her.

“Sebastian, you are the sweetest man I've ever met.” Ellie said. _I really do feel like we're on the right path. Do I ask where we stand? Would that be rushing whatever this is between us?_ “So, now that we've talked about everything that's going on with you, it seems like life really is on the up an up.”

“It is, you're here with me, I'm potentially meeting your daughter this weekend. I'm done and over with Sarah and I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of your help with that. I read over the recommendations you gave me and I'll figure something out soon.” Sebastian said. He leaned down to kiss her, pulling her on top of him. “Frumoasa mea femeie, Eu sunt încadrate în jos gaura de iepure cu tine.” {My beautiful woman, I am falling down the rabbit hole with you.}

“Down the rabbit hole? Well we are on this journey together aren't we?” Ellie said. She wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and kissed him back. “Though, I thought you hated Wonderland.”

“Yes we are in this together, exclusive. You know you might get caught on camera, does that bother you?” Sebastian said. He caressed her cheek and he slipped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He hoped that the press that occasionally surrounded him wouldn't be a problem.

“It would just be a part of our lives. I wouldn't say no to starting whatever this is between us just because of your celebrity status.” Ellie said.

“You say that now, at least until you see just how invasive they can be.” Sebastian said. He tenderly cradled her against him. “Are you sure you want to subject Elena to that?”

“That's a discussion I suppose that I'll need to have with her. Do you still want to meet her?” Ellie asked.

“Yes, I would love nothing more than to meet her, you speak very highly of her and she's a huge part in your life.” Sebastian admits.

She cupped his cheeks in her hands as she slowly kissed him. She felt his arm tighten around her waist as she deepened the kiss, his tongue slipped out to trace the seam of her lips. She ground her hips down against him. She could tell that he was becoming fairly turned on. He traced his fingers against her ribs, as he skimmed up her ribs he started pulling her tank top over her head. He cupped her breasts in his hands and slowly traced patterns across her soft flesh. He leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue flicked across the rapidly hardening bud. He sunk his teeth into her flesh and he heard her moan and shudder against him. Seeing her mostly naked in front of him brought on another hot rush of arousal. _So she likes being bitten, she made the comment about her spanking kink, I wonder just how kinky she is._ He pulled her tightly against his lap, he could feel the waves of heat coming from her center, he could also tell that she was soaking wet, her thin panties were slick with her arousal.

She reached out and pulled him on top of her, her hands were tugging at his t-shirt and he took the hint and pulled it over his head. _Holy fuck, he's absolutely cut!_ Her fingers traced across his broad shoulders and down his arms, slowly massaging as they went. His bright blue eyes were darkened with lust, and he reached down to kiss across her jawline and down her throat. He nipped her lightly on her ear lobe before he left soft kisses along her neck and down to the pulse point in her throat, he sunk his teeth into her neck and he felt her hips buck up against him. He sucked the soft flesh of her throat into his mouth until he was sure he left a small mark on her neck. It was an assertion of dominance over her, something that she responded positively to. She turned her head so the unmarked side of her neck was bared to him. He leaned down and kissed along her neck, his fingers traced slow patterns up and down her thighs, when he reached the juncture of her soaked core he slowly stroked her through her thoroughly drenched panties. When her hips bucked and she moaned his name, he bit down on her neck and began marking her again.

“God Sebastian!” Ellie moaned. “Please.”

“Please what?” Sebastian asked. “You offered me your neck, knowing that I'd mark you.”

“Yes I did, it feels so good.” Ellie said. She felt Sebastian slip her panties off of her.

“How far are you willing to go? I can't keep my hands off of you.” Sebastian said. “I can wait until I go to the doctor's and we get results. I'd rather know I'm clean than pass anything on to you.”

“Good thinking, that would put a bit of a damper on all of it.” Ellie said. “There's still plenty we can do. You should probably lose your boxers.”

“I can do that.” Sebastian said. He watched her watch him slowly slide them off his body. He stood very firm and thick. Her eyes were fully blown with lust as he crept upon her body before he wound his hand in her hair and kissed her deeply. She was oddly submissive in behavior, at least in bed. “I can feel just how soaked you are.”

“Tu ma faci sa ma ud, {You make me wet.}” Ellie said. She worked her hand up and down his thick cock, she watched him throw his head back and moan in pleasure. She slid her hand slowly down and twisted her hand as she slipped back up him, he felt hot and harder than iron in her grip.

“Slow down or I'm going to, or I'm going to make a mess all over you.” Sebastian panted out. He watched her small hand stroke him and he felt himself get harder.

“I wish I was able to slip my lips around you, use my tongue to taste you, and feel you slide down my throat.” Ellie said. He watched her pull one of his fingers into her mouth as she demonstrated just how badly she wanted to have him in her warm and wet mouth. He removed her hand from him before he expertly reached down and stroked her soaked flesh.

“I love how wet you get, how responsive you are.” Sebastian said as he curled his fingertips up to stroke her g-spot. Her back bowed as he brought her closer and closer to cumming for him. Her breath was coming in short staccato bursts, he worked his thumb in small circles across her clit . “Asta e frumosasa.” {That's it beautiful}

Sebastian watched her body shake with gentle shock waves, her eyes rolled back and her mouth formed into an oh. He smiled down at her as her eyes opened slowly, a smile crept across her mouth. He leaned down to kiss her, her hands tangled in his hair. The obvious affection show deeply in her eyes, he deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him.

“You are simply breath taking.” Sebastian said. He felt her fingers trace patterns across his chest, she was slotted above him, her legs gripped his hips tightly.

“I don't think I can form words right now.” Ellie said. She kissed across his neck, nipping lightly she felt his hips shift under her. “You don't happen to have any condoms do you?”

“And if I do?” Sebastian said. _Oh god, her lips._

“I should probably mention my allergy to latex, and most lubes then.” Ellie said.

“Shit, and the condoms I have with me are latex and have lube.” Sebastian groaned. “Why this is hell, nor am I out of it. Think'st thou that I, who saw the face of God and tasted the eternal joy of heaven, am not tormented with ten thousand hells in being deprived of everlasting bliss?”

“Christopher Marlowe? Clever, and speaking of clever I might have a few ideas to alleviate your tension.” Ellie said, she slid off of him and pulled him towards her.

“Glad my education didn't go to waste, and what pray tell, do you have in mind?” Sebastian said.

“Will you walk into my parlor?” Ellie asked as she walked towards her bathroom.

“To ask me is in vain.” Sebastian said as he followed her. He watched as she turned on the shower and slipped inside. “Room for one more?”

“If that one more is you then yes, I'd say so.” Ellie said. Watching him walk into the shower, she appreciated the way his body moved. He strutted, every inch of his body was well coiled power. She reached up and grabbed some of the coconut oil and began warming it between her hands. “Get your well toned ass in here, I have a surprise for you soldier.”

“And what surprise may that be?” Sebastian said as he stood under the warm spray of the shower. He felt her hands trace the lines of his torso before settling on his hips. She began slowly pumping his swollen length before he looked down and saw that she was kneeling in front of him. “Doll that's quite a visual.”

“Well I can't exactly give you a blow job and we can't have sex but I thought you might enjoy this.” Ellie said as she worked him over. She pressed her lips along the well defined 'V' she worked her tongue and teeth along his hip bones. She felt him shudder against her, his hand wound tightly in her hair he turned her head so she was looked directly up at him. She pressed her lips lightly along his hip bone and she watched his eyes close before he moaned. Her hand kept working him over until he felt like he was going to burst.

“Just like that, fucking hell sweetheart.” Sebastian moaned. “Ellie, I'm close.”

She worked her hand up and down him a few more times before he came spilling across her chest. His chest heaved a few times before he pulled her up against him. He kissed her gently, he stroked his fingers across her spine before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“You are absolutely amazing. Devastatingly perfect.” Sebastian said. He grabbed the loofah off of the shelf before he added soap to it, mango’s and mandarins. He smiled down at her, before he reached out to work the lather across her body. “You are truly stunning.”

“Well thank you handsome.” Ellie said. They both rinsed off before she turned off the shower. She handed him a towel before she began drying off. “Still up for that nap?”

“I'd like nothing more than that.” Sebastian said. He hung his towel up before he walked into her bedroom, he pulled on his boxers and tee-shirt and climbed back into bed. “Going to join me?”

“I was planning on it.” Ellie said, she braided her hair quickly before climbing into bed with him. He pulled her against his chest and he leaned down to kiss her.

“I am so glad we met.” Sebastian said, an easy smile played across his lips.

“I couldn't agree more, I think you were exactly what I needed in my life.” Ellie said. She checked the time before relaxing against him.

“What a good orgasm and conversation?” Sebastian teased.

“No you goofball, a considerate and passionate guy that makes me smile.” Ellie said. She yawned and she felt him pull the covers over their bodies before she drifted off into sleep.

“Sweet dreams my beautiful angel, I'm so glad I have you.” Sebastian said. He closed his eyes and joined her in slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for leaving comments and kudos, it's always such a treat to see your comments. I appreciate it greatly!~ Any errors, are my own, I'm still un-beta'd. I realize this chapter is a long one, but I just didn't find a good separation point. <3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far, feedback is always useful to help me gauge how everything is lining up thank you!


	7. Out of the Blue and Into the Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finally meets Sebastian, and Sebastian begins to move on. Dinner and a Show.

We were victims of the night

The chemical, physical, kryptonite.

Helpless to the bass and the fading lightening

Oh we were bound to get together

Bound to get together.

 

“Shut Up and Dance”- Walk The Moon

 

Sebastian slowly began to wake up, the sunlight created golden pools of light across the bed. He looked down, and smiled. Ellie was still sprawled across his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist. Her dark hair was still in a braid and it draped across her back, he reached down to run his fingers across her back. She hummed happily and snuggled in closer to his chest, her hand tightened on his hip bone.

“Good afternoon.” Ellie said as she yawned. “That might have been the best nap I've ever had.”

“I don't think I've ever fallen asleep that quickly or that easily.” Sebastian said. He leaned down to press a simple kiss on her temple.

“What time is it?” Ellie asked.

“I need to get up and head towards my doctor's office. It's 2:15.” Sebastian said.

“I need to go pick up Elena soon.” Ellie said. “She has judo tonight too.”

“You have your not date.” Sebastian said, he smiled at her.

“Oh shit, thanks for reminding me, I really don't want to go but I should be polite.” Ellie stated.

“It could be worse.” Sebastian said. “Don't worry, it'll be fine, he already knows you aren't interested.”

“I dislike awkward conversations though.” Ellie said, she traced designs with her fingertips across his chest before she leaned in to kiss her collarbone. “Thank you for staying for a nap.”

“Whenever we can we need to schedule naps together, I really like waking up next to you.” Sebastian said. “I do have to get up and get going, my doctor's office is on the other side of the city.”

“Want me to call you a cab?” Ellie asked.

“I have it covered, ordered an uber earlier today, but thank you.” Sebastian said. He sat up and began getting dressed, he watched as Ellie got dressed as well. She pulled on a pair of jeans before she walked over to her closet and pulled out a plain emerald green t-shirt. “Seeing you in casual clothes, you look great doll.”

“Well thank you handsome.” Ellie said. She walked next to Sebastian and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “I'd ask you over for dinner, but I don't know what time we'll be home. Usually after Judo we go out to dinner.”

“How about we play it by ear, if Elena wants me to wait until tomorrow to meet her that's fine too.” Sebastian said. He checked his phone and he saw a few messages that he'd have to answer.

* _Glad everthing worked out.-Iron Ass_

_**Yes, all we're waiting on now is her statement.-SeaBass_

_*How's everything going with Ellie?-Iron “Amazement”_

_**You can't just change your name in the chat...-SeaBass_

_*I can too! Are you avoiding my question?-Iron Man_

_**Things are great, we spent the day together, she's getting ready to pick up her daughter from school, I might meet her tonight or tomorrow.-SeaBass_

_*Sounds like things are progressing nicely, she's a wonderful woman, treat her like the precious treasure she is. Don't do what I did when I was younger.-I-am-Iron-Man_

_**I will always treat her like the rare tresure that she is.-SeaBass_

_*You'd better! Oh Susan wants to meet her by the way.-I-AM-IRONMAN_

_**Well next time you're in New York we can all get together.-SeaBass_

_*Sounds like a plan, wait you're not the man with a plan.-I-AM-IRONMAN_

_**I have a great prank we need to do, Renner would help. Everytime Chris enters a room we need to get a speaker to play “Man with a Plan”.-SeaBass_

_*YES!!!-IAMIRONMAN_

 

_*Hey I'm thinking of visiting New York soon.-Dorito_

_**You can always stay with me.-SeaBass_

_*I'd apprecaite that, and I get to meet her right?- Dorito_

_**Possibly, when are you thinking of visiting?- SeaBass_

_*Maybe next week? What works for you?-Dorito_

_**Next week is fine for me, I should be free.-SeaBass_

_*Great I'll let you know when I get the details.-Dorito_

_**Alright, I might be meeting her daughter tonight, or tomorrow.-SeaBass_

_*Wow, that's pretty fast! Are you nervous?-Dorito_

_**A little, she has Judo tonight and a competition tomorrow morning.-SeaBass_

_*So she could totally kick your ass.-Dorito_

_**I'm the worlds most lethal assassin.-SeaBass_

_*You played one, you ran into a fridge, and tripped on a parked car.-Dorito_

_**How many times did you hit yourself with your own shield?-SeaBass_

_*Not talking about that.-Dorito_

_**That's what I thought. Gotta go, heading to doctors appt-SeaBass_

_*Oh have fun, see you later-Dorito_

 

Ellie was taking the plait out of her hair, it was set in loose waves that casscaded over her shoulders and down her back. He knew first hand just how soft her hair was, he enjoyed playing with it when he could. She slipped on a pair of boots and smiled up at him.

“You're so petite.” Sebastian said.

“Good things come in small packages.” Ellie said. “Ready to go? I have to head to Elena's school to pick her up.”

“Yeah, my uber is here, so I guess we better get going.” Sebastian said.

“Let me know how it goes at the doctors.” Ellie said she tilted her head up before she placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I will, promise. When does she have judo?” Sebastian asked as he slipped on his shoes.

“She's in Judo from 3:30-6:00 today.” Ellie said as she added a few things to her purse. “I'll let you know if she wants to meet you for dinner tonight, no pressure seriously.”

“I am man enough to admit that meeting your daughter scares me.” Sebastian said.

“Why does my daughter scare you?” Ellie asked. Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

“I've never dated anyone with a kid, and I know you're fiercely loyal and protective of her, what if she doesn't like me?” Sebastian asked.

“You're ridiculous, she will like you, I like you well enough.” Ellie said, she pulled him into a tight hug.”

“Well at least you like me.” Sebastian said with a smirk. “Alright I have to go, see you soon?”

“Yes, I'll see you later tonight, possibly or tomorrow morning.” Ellie said.

Sebastian leaned down to give her another lingering kiss before he stood up and walked towards her front door. He smiled at her before he opened the door and left. Ellie double checked her purse before she grabbed her keys and locked her house up. She started heading towards Elena's school, she could have sworn that someone was watching her, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She covertly looked around as she waited for the light to change. She didn't see anyone obviously staring at her, but she still felt like someone was watching her. By the time she made it to Elena's school the weird feeling had dissipated. She saw Elena running towards her, she looked incredibly excited.

“Hi Mom!” Elena said.

“How was your day?” Ellie asked.

“It was great, we made exploding volcano's in science today! I made the best explosion.” Elena said.

“Good job, that was always one of my favorite projects. So I have something to ask you.” Ellie said.

“What's up Mom?” Elena asked.

“Sebastian and I were talking, and he wondered if he could join us for dinner after Judo, and he wondered if you were okay with him coming to your tournament tomorrow.” Ellie asked. She watched her daughter carefully weigh the options she had.

“Why would he want to go to my tournament?” Elena asked.

“He wants to get to know you, and he knows how important you are to me.” Ellie said.

“Why not have him meet us for dinner, it's informal enough, and if he isn't sick of us he can join us tomorrow for my tournament too.” Elena said. “Mom, what if he doesn't like me?”

“Sweetie, why wouldn't he like you? I adore you, you're funny, thoughtful, smart, and you're brave!” Ellie said.

“Well you've never like dated anyone.” Elena said.

“I really haven't, but he makes me happy.” Ellie said.

“Okay so where should we have dinner tonight? Oh can we go to the diner!?” Elena asked.

“Absolutely, we haven't been there in a long time. I bet you're going to order the cheese sticks.” Ellie said.

“Well duh, you can't go there and not order the cheese sticks!” Elena said with a bright smile.

“You're totally my kid!” Ellie said. “Want to stop at the coffee shop and grab a snack before Judo?”

“I hope they have those fresh smoothies, the mango raspberry is by far the absolute best.” Elena said.

“A smoothie does sound good.” Ellie said. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a few messages to answer.

 

* _Done at the doctor's so far everything looks fine, I'll know more Monday.-Sebastian_

_**That's great to hear! Elena wondered if you'd want to meet for dinner tonight, and if you aren't sick of us, join us tomorrow too.-Ellie_

_*I think that sounds like fun, how's your afternoon going?-Sebastian_

_**Pretty good, we're grabbing a smoothie before she has to be at Judo.-Ellie_

_*That sounds good, where are we meeting for dinner?-Sebastian_

_**A diner near the academy. It's one of our favorite places.-Ellie_

_*I bet they have real milk shakes.-Sebastian_

_**You would be right about that, hand dipped and freshly made.-Ellie_

_*Doll, you have me hook, line and sinker.-Sebastian_

_**I'll text you when she's done with Judo.-Ellie_

_*Okay, see you soon, wish her luck for me.-Sebastian_

_**Have a great afternoon see you soon handsome-Ellie_

 

“Mom, can I get a cake pop with my smoothie?” Elena asked.

“Not today, we're already going to the diner for dinner, and knowing you, you'll get a milk shake too. Let's skip all the extra sugar until later.” Ellie said.

“Eh, it was worth asking.” Elena said. “Hi Amy! It's been awhile since we saw you!”

“Good afternoon, what can I get started for you both?” Amy asked. “Wait let me guess, mango raspberry smoothie for you Elena, and a raspberry green tea latte with soy for you Ellie.”

“You got it! How's school going?” Ellie asked.

“I love my classes, but my psychology class is really tough.” Amy said.

“What psychology class are you in?” Ellie asked.

“I have abnormal psychology this semester.” Amy said.

“Oh that one is known for being tough, if you need help you can always call me.” Ellie said. “Just make sure you go to the extra study sessions, those will be really helpful.”

“I have a study session tonight, thanks for your help.” Amy said. “Here's your smoothies, good luck tonight Elena!”

“Thanks Amy, see you later.” Elena said.

“So, Sebastian said he'd be happy to meet us for dinner.” Ellie said.

“Mom, is his name really Sebastian?” Elena asked.

“Yes, his name really is Sebastian.” Ellie said with a smile.

“So, can I sing various Little Mermaid songs?” Elena asked.

“You must be wearing your sassy pants.” Ellie said.

“Mom, I always wear my sassy pants.” Elena said.

“He says good luck tonight.” Ellie said. “Oh we better hurry, or we're going to be late.”

When they got to the dojo, Ellie looked around for Josh, she didn't see him sitting with the rest of the parents. _Maybe I'll luck out and I won't have to meet him for coffee._ She checked her phone and she saw a few messages from her clients, one from Shaun, one from Josh, and a couple from Sebastian. Her clients were just confirming their appointments for next week, she had to admit that digital check-ins were easier to do than calling each of her clients the day before their appointments.

 

* _Ellie I'm not deploying until next year, please let Elena know.-Shaun_

_**Good to know, I'll let her know, she's in her judo class right now.-Ellie_

_*Hey won't be meeting you today for coffee, Jake is sick with the flu. Rain check?-Josh_

_**I hope he feels better! Maybe another time.-Ellie_

_*So what diner am I meeting you at?-Sebastian_

_**What are you up to?-Ellie_

 

She watched as Elena began stretching and preparing for her lessons. There were a few other kids Elena's age that she recognized from school. She admired how focused they were, they all looked like they were taking their lessons seriously. In the mean time she thought about the last week, seeing Shaun, getting to know Sebastian, it all was a blur. _Okay, so I think that I'm in a relationship, he's a kind and passionate man, we both have stable careers, and he wants to meet Elena. Should I be worried that he's going to meet her? I know I haven't known him that long, meeting my kid is a pretty serious, it means this is a_ _ **real**_ _relationship. This is when I could use having a female friend or even a good friend I could hash this out with. When did I cease having any meaningful adult relationships?_ She didn't realize that she was spacing out until her phone began to ring. She quietly slipped out to answer it.

 

“So I am supposed to meet this absolutely stunning woman for dinner tonight, but I don't know where I'm supposed to meet her.” Sebastian said. She could hear his smile through the phone.

“Oh and do I know this stunning woman?” Ellie asked.

“I think you might. You should turn around.” Sebastian said. He watched as Ellie slowly turned around. “Surprise doll!”

“Sebastian!” Ellie exclaimed. “How did you know where I was?”

“I may have googled the nearest dojo's in our area.” Sebastian said. He walked towards her before he pulled her into his arms. “I missed you beautiful.”

“We just saw each other a couple hours ago.” Ellie said. “But I think I missed you too, so where's this stunning woman?”

“Guess you'll find out when I kiss her.” Sebastian said. He slowly pressed his lips against hers, his tongue traced the seam of her lips and he pulled her in close against him. “And there she is.”

“You're too damn charming.” Ellie said, she reached up to caress his cheek. “And how was your afternoon?”

“Pretty standard, you know for a doctor's visit, not the most fun I've had all day. I think I prefer waking up with you in my arms.” Sebastian said. “So I've been thinking...”

“That's a dangerous idea.” Ellie teased. “I'm kidding, what's on your mind.”

“Let's go get some coffee.” Sebastian said, he saw that Ellie looked worried. “Nothing bad, I promise.”

“Fine, follow me.” Ellie said.

“Wait don't you have a not date?” Sebastian asked.

“Not today, he canceled because his kid is sick.” Ellie said.

“Good, wouldn't want to play the third wheel.” Sebastian said. His tone was joking but his eyes were serious.

“Sebastian, are you worried that another guy was interested?” Ellie asked. She watched a few varied emotions flicker across his face. “Sebastian are you honestly worried?”

“I don't know how to answer that, truthfully.” Sebastian said. He watched Ellie's reaction, she looked shocked and slightly hurt. “I don't know what I'm saying.”

“Okay, you're absolutely allowed to feel whatever you're feeling, and sometimes it's difficult to put that into words, I do understand.” Ellie said. She reached out to slip her hands over his.

“I don't know what I'm saying, seriously, I trust you.” Sebastian said.

“Maybe we rushed into this, you just got out of a relationship and I haven't been in a relationship for a long while.” Ellie said. Sebastian's eye brows rose, and he pulled away from her.

“Ellie, I'm crazy for you, don't doubt that.” Sebastian said.

“But?” Ellie asked. She sat ram rod straight, she watched his eyes, he was tense and anxiety was rolling off of him in thick waves.

“I don't want to think that you'd ever cheat on me, or lie to me.” Sebastian said. “Rationally I know you wouldn't do that to me, that isn't the problem, it's me.”

“Because that worry is still there.” Ellie said.

“It is.” Sebastian admitted. “I'm sorry, this has been bothering me, and I would rather be honest.”

“You are entitled to feel exactly how you're feeling. There's nothing I can do or say to make you heal, that takes time.” Ellie said. “Have you considered seeing another therapist?”

“I have, I am meeting with him next week. Dr. Richards, I believe.” Sebastian said.

“Okay, so what are you looking for?” Ellie asked.

“I like where we're heading, I can see us being happy together.” Sebastian said. “I feel lighter when I'm with you.”

“I'm glad to hear that because, you make me happy, you make me laugh. I'm scared as hell, I haven't had a real relationship for years. I haven't had anyone in my life that I depended on, and yeah it worries me. Knowing just how much you travel, the beautiful women that surround you, sure I'll have my own insecure moments.” Ellie said. “But at the end of the day, I'll trust you until you give me a reason not to. I went through some pretty intense therapy after I divorced Shaun, and it helped.”

“So one step at a time, I know I'll come off as insecure, or jealous, and I don't have a reason to feel that way with you.” Sebastian said. “So be patient with me, please.”

“I will be as patient as I can be, and if you want to dial it back we can do that too.” Ellie said. She reached out to run her fingers across the back of his hand. “You're worth it.”

“I appreciate you talking to me, I appreciate that we're able to have a conversation about what bothers me. I hope you know you can always talk to me about whatever is bothering you.” Sebastian said.

“I do know that, you're a great guy.” Ellie said. She reached out to hold his hand. “You can skip out on dinner tonight if you want.”

“No, I don't want to do that, I'm looking forward to meeting Elena.” Sebastian said. He ran his fingers through his hair before he met her eyes. “Okay my momentary freak out is over.”

“Sebastian, it'll all work out I promise, you're allowed to freak out, you're human after all.” Ellie said. She checked her phone and realized that Elena's class was over. “We better hurry back to the dojo, her class is just about over. Are you ready?”

“I think so, what does she know about me so far?” Sebastian asked.

“Your first name, and the fact that you live in New York. She doesn't know what you do for a career, or how we met.” Ellie said.

“Do you think she will recognize me?” Sebastian asked.

“I'm not sure, she's seen both of the Captain America films, and she did watch Once Upon a Time with me.” Ellie said with a slow smile. “Don't worry I'm sure she will love meeting you.”

“I hope so, I'm pretty crazy about her Mom.” Sebastian teased. “MILF.”

“Sebastian! You shouldn't go around saying that!” Ellie said, she laughed and blushed brightly.

“It's a lot of fun to tease you, especially when you blush so beautifully.” Sebastian said.

“Okay charming, let's get moving. You don't want to see her when she's hungry. She'd give the Hulk competition.” Ellie said. She felt Sebastian's hand slide into hers, she enjoyed how much larger his hands were compared to hers. She felt a wave of calm pass over her. When they got back to the dojo, they saw the various kids bow to their Sensi before grabbing their belongings. “Elena!”

“Hi, I'm Elena.” Elena said as she stuck her hand out.

“Nice to meet you Elena, I'm Sebastian.” Sebastian said, he gently shook her hand and smiled at her. He could easily see Ellie in her daughter. “I'm glad you didn't mind me tagging along for dinner.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mom smiles a lot more now that she's met you. You look really familiar.” Elena said. She carefully studied his face, and as her eyes widened she broke out into a huge grin. “Oh my gosh, you're James Barnes!”

“That I am.” Sebastian said, he smirked a little before smiling fully. “I wondered if you'd recognize me or not.”

“This is unbelievable! How did you two meet? Mom, you didn't tell me you were dating someone famous!” Elena complained. “He's the best Howling Commando!”

“Come on let's head to the diner, I'm sure we can all talk there.” Ellie said.

Elena stood between them, she slipped her hands into both of theirs and proceeded to skip towards the diner. Ellie caught Sebastian's eye and he looked a little shocked that Elena had reached for his hand. _Watching the two of them interacting so easily makes me wonder where he's been all my life. This is going to be a long road, he's still emotionally dealing with his past relationship, and so am I. Seeing him smile, and seeing Elena smile,it sure gives me two perfect reasons to keep moving forward._

“So how was judo? What made you want to take lessons?” Sebastian asked.

“I wanted to be able to defend myself, and it looked like a lot of fun.” Elena said. “How did you decide to be an actor?”

“I liked having the freedom to express myself through the various characters I've played.” Sebastian said. “I heard you have a competition tomorrow morning.”

“I do, I might actually be able to level up, I'm a little nervous.” Elena said. “Aren't you coming with us tomorrow?”

“I was going to ask if that's okay with you, I'd enjoy seeing you compete.” Sebastian said.

“Really?” Elena asked, her expression border lined on confused and amazed.

“Yes, it's something that is important to you, and your Mom and if you're okay with it, I'd like to attend. Is that okay with you?” Sebastian asked. He met Ellie's gaze and smiled at her, he could tell that she was pleased.

“Sure, now I'll really have to try hard, I have some tough competition.” Elena said.

“I'm sure you'll do fine, you've been working really hard.” Ellie said with a smile.

The ended up at the diner, it had red vinyl booths, with Formica counter tops, it was the quintessential diner atmosphere. It smelled like the food was home cooked and delicious. The sat themselves in a large booth, Elena chose to sit next to Sebastian with Ellie across from them.

“You have to try their milkshakes, they make the best ones here.” Elena said.

“I'm glad I'm not on my Winter Soldier diet yet, because I love milkshakes.” Sebastian said.

“You have to eat a special diet?” Elena asked.

“When I start training again, I'll be working out a lot more, and I'll be on a very strict diet. It helps keep me in top shape.” Sebastian said.

“You're lucky my Mom is an amazing cook. She makes really healthy food taste great.” Elena said.

“Thanks kiddo, your vote of confidence is always appreciated.” Ellie said. “Are you going to get your usual?”

“I'm torn between the ruben and the patty melt.” Elena said.

“You order one, and I'll get the other, sound good?” Sebastian said. “We can split the sandwiches and still get what we want.”

“I like the way you think. Okay to the important stuff, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?” Elena asked.

“Depends on my mood, I'm thinking the chocolate covered strawberry sounds pretty good, do either of you ladies have a favorite flavor?” Sebastian asked.

“I like the raspberry and white chocolate, Mom doesn't get them she's lactose intolerant.” Elena said.

“Hi, sorry that I'm just getting to you, I'm Allison. What can I get you to drink?” Allison asked.

“Water and lemon for me please.” Ellie said with a smile.

“Water and a raspberry and white chocolate milk shake please.” Elena said.

“I'll have a water as well, with a chocolate covered strawberry shake.” Sebastian said.

“Do you guys know what you want for dinner?” Allison asked.

“I'll have a ruben with curly fries, with a side of the cheese sticks.” Elena said.

“Patty melt with curly fries.” Sebastian said.

“Ceder plank salmon with the spinach and feta salad please.” Ellie said.

“OK, I'll get those put in right away. If you need anything just wave me down.” Allison said.

Sebastian reached across the table and gently held Ellie's hand, his fingers stroked along the back of her hand. He caught Elena smiling brightly at both of them.

“So when will you be filming again?” Elena asked.

“Not for a few months, it's good to have a bit of a break, I get pretty worn down.” Sebastian said.

“So does that mean that you'll be traveling a lot? How often are you home?” Elena asked.

“I'll be filming wherever they need me, it usually takes a few months or so. Then we have a short break before we go back for any scenes they weren't satisfied with. Depending on how long my breaks are, or if there's a problem with filming I usually either take a short trip or end up here.” Sebastian said.

“But that means you're going to miss Christmas!” Elena said dejectedly.

“I think I'll have a few weeks off from filming for the holidays, there was talk about going on a cast member vacation, but nothing is set in stone.” Sebastian said. “It's unfortunately just part of the job.”

“I understand, my Dad's gone a lot too.” Elena said.

“Maybe you guys can visit me on set, most of the people I work with have families and they bring their families with them sometimes. I know it would take a little work since you have school and your Mom has her own business.” Sebastian said. He looked over at Ellie, hoping that she didn't think he was stepping on her toes.

“It's a possibility, if our schedules worked out I'm sure we could do that.” Ellie added. She looked happy, they were both getting along.

“Okay, here's your food and your drinks, can I get you guys anything else?” Allison asked.

“No I think we're good to go.” Elena said. “Okay ready to split our spoils?”

“I sure am.” Sebastian said with a kind smile. _I shouldn't be so surprised that I'm enjoying this, Elena is clearly so much like her Mom, they're both caring and very inquisitive._ He realized that Ellie had been quiet, when he looked up at her she was smiling, she was giving them time to get to know one and other.

“We pray at dinner, does that bother you?” Elena asked. “We both pray in Latin.”

“Not at all, I personally don't speak Latin, but please continue.” Sebastian said.

“Bénedic, Dómine, nos et haec tua dona quae de tua largitate sumus sumpturi.Per Christum  Dóminum nostrum. Amen.” Ellie said.

“I didn't know you spoke Latin.” Sebastian said.

“Learned it when I was a child, Elena's learning it in school right now.” Ellie said with a smile.

“You sure keep a fella on his toes.” Sebastian said. “How's the patty melt Elena?”

“Perfect, just what I needed. Cheese, sauteed onions, beef. Yum. How's the ruben?” Elena asked.

“Just right, I'm going to need to go running to burn it off though, so worth it.” Sebastian said. “The salmon looks good, I'm surprised, it isn't really what I think of when I think of diner food.”

“Well the family that owns the restaurant are Greek, and they make some of the best seafood dishes.” Ellie said. “Would you like to try a bite?”

“If you don't mind it does look good.” Sebastian said. He took the bite off of her fork and smiled. She was right their salmon was perfectly cooked. “Wow, that's incredible. I could actually eat that while I train.”

“Good to know.”Ellie said with a smile.

“Are you coming home with us?” Elena asked. “We could all watch a movie or something.”

“Elena.” Ellie said.

“I am free, Ellie would you mind me coming over for a movie?” Sebastian asked. He gave her a sinful grin.

“I suppose, as long as we aren't keeping you from anything.” Ellie said. She knew the look he was giving her, it promised trouble. “Sunt probleme Mr. Stan.” {You are trouble}

“Nu sunt probleme, eu sunt un domn bine-au comportat.” Sebastian said while smirking. {I am not trouble, I am a well behaved gentleman.}

“What did you two just say?” Elena asked.

“She's calling me a trouble maker.” Sebastian said. “But I promise to be on my best behavior.”

“Just so you know, I've watched almost every crime drama and CSI , I can totally make your death look like an accident.” Elena said in a faux serious tone. “Consider this your shovel talk.”

“Elena!” Ellie exclaimed. “I am so going to remember this when you start dating.”

Sebastian was trying to hide his laughter by pretending to fake cough. _I've officially been threatened by an 8 year old. Chris is going to laugh his ass off when he hears about this._

“No it's fine, she is right to be protective of her Mom. Chris is going to laugh his butt off when he hears about this.” Sebastian said. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Chris.

* _So I got the shovel talk from Ellie's daughter, she's 8. The sass in this kid is awesome-Seb_

“Like Chris Evans, Captain America??” Elena asked.

“Yes, he's flying out here next week.” Sebastian said. He watched as Elena's eyes got as wide as dinner plates.

“Oh my god you're kidding me!!!” Elena said with exuberance.

“Nope, not kidding he's going to be staying with me for a week or so.” Sebastian said. “He really wants to meet your Mom.”

“Mom we should have them over for dinner!” Elena said. “I'll totally help you make dinner.”

“Alright, I'm sure we could do that.” Ellie said with a smile. “I'll be right back, I need to find the bathroom.”

“So why do you want to date my Mom?” Elena asked.

“Honestly she makes me happy, she gives me hope, and she's beautiful. She is one of the kindest people I've ever met, and she's interesting.” Sebastian said.

“Those are traits, not reasons why you want to date her.” Elena said.

“Have you heard that you should probably go into debate?” Sebastian said.

“Yes, my Mom said I'd be a good orator.” Elena said.

“I want to start a relationship with your Mom because she's shown me that there's always a silver lining to every cloud, she's able to see the world in such a positive light. She makes me feel worth it.” Sebastian said.

“I can accept that.” Elena said with a smile.

“You know you might get photographed by the paparazzi, does that bother you?” Sebastian asked.

“I guess I'll have to come up with elaborate disguises.” Elena said. She reached out and hugged Sebastian's arm. “Promise me one thing.”

“Okay?” Sebastian said.

“You can't put her through what my Dad put her through. She deserves to be happy, she deserves to be put first in someones life, not some after thought.” Elena said. “They never argued in front of me, but he broke her heart so many times, she didn't want to date anyone after they divorced. She deserves to be with someone that will take care of her.”

“I promise that I'll always take care of her, I'll do my absolute best to make her happy. I'm sure that we will fight over something, but I won't break her heart. I won't let her wonder if she's important to me, I'll show her that everyday.” Sebastian said. He watched Elena carefully think about what he said.

“That's fair, my Mom loves with her whole heart and soul, and my Dad was really mean to her.” Elena said.

“I promise that I will never make her wonder if she's loved, and I'll never cheat on her or give her a reason to question if I've been faithful to her.” Sebastian said. “My last relationship was pretty bad, she cheated on me and lied to me, I wouldn't do that to your Mom.”

“Good, then I'm glad you're dating my Mom. You seem like a good guy and she needs that.” Elena said.

“What did you two talk about while I was gone?” Ellie asked. She watched them look at each other before Sebastian winked at Elena.

“Plans for world domination.” Elena said. “Yes or no to a robot army?”

“That depends on what type of robots you're thinking.” Sebastian said.

“Okay so I'm not thinking like Skynet or Sentinels, but like minions to do my bidding. Like a better Wall-E, with more options.” Elena said.

“I see you've both been very productive in creating a New World Order.” Ellie said with a smile.

“Don't worry Mom, you'll be a Regent of sorts.” Elena said.

“Well that's good, I'm glad there's a place for me in the NWO.” Ellie said. “I already took care of the check, do we need boxes?”

“Ellie, I would have taken care of it.” Sebastian said.

“Guess there's always next time.” Ellie said with a smile.

“What movie are we going to watch?” Elena asked. “Oh, can we watch 28 Weeks Later? Seriously I've wanted to watch it again.”

“We could do that I suppose.” Sebastian said. “I didn't know you liked zombie movies.”

“Zombieland was hilarious, it's the only zombie movie that Mom can watch at night.” Ellie said. “But she loves 28 Weeks Later.”

“They're creepy fast, it really just freaks me out, I can't help it. Plus the noises they make really scares me.” Ellie said, she was blushing lightly.

“It's okay Sebastian can protect you!” Elena said.

They all stood up and made their way out of the diner. Ellie reached out and slid her hand into Sebastian's. Elena slipped in between them and grabbed both of their hands before she began skipping between them. Sebastian looked down at her in awe, he was still surprised that she was so willing to let him into their lives. When he looked at her, he saw hope, hope of a happier future. _This week has been quite the educational experience, learning that Sarah had betrayed him for so long, having her launch a smear campaign against him, those were both horrible moments in time. Meeting Ellie, and now Elena knowing that he had their full support was all he could ask for. Having good friends in his life that continued to support him, and share a future with them was beyond what he expected. He looked forward to seeing where life was going to take him next, he knew that the real trial would be when filming started. It was easy to get caught up in the romance of it all, when he would begin filming, it would take him away from home more than a couple months in a row. Knowing that Ellie was preparing for whatever was going to be thrown his way was enough for now. Seeing the way that Ellie smiled at him made him feel like the luckiest man in the world, having her daughter accept him just contributed to him feeling like in this moment, he was on top of the world._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have been following this story, it means so very much to me. I appreciate the comments and the kudos <3 Any mistakes are mine alone, hope you enjoy!


	8. Interuption

I haven't abandoned this work, I have the next chapter ready for reviewing before I can post it up. I am in the middle of possibly getting divorced so I won't be able to update until next week. Thank you for bearing with me, I appreciate it. The next chapter will be pretty great at explaining more about them, and their possible future. 

Thank you again for your patience, I haven't given up I'm taking the next few days to figure out what I'm going to do with my personal life.


	9. The Little Things Give You Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, joins the girls for a zombie movie night, and some hilarity ensues. They also spend the next day together at the judo tournament. There might be some mild sexy times, I couldn't resist.

Walking back from the small diner reminded Ellie that life wasn't just about surviving, it was worth living to the fullest. She knew she was taking a chance with Sebastian, but she knew that he was worth it. She watched as he smiled at Elena and every now and then they would laugh at something the other one said. Sebastian caught her eye and he leaned over to press a light kiss against her temple.

“Gross, I don't want to see you making out.” Elena said with mock seriousness.

“There will be no making out, scout's honor.” Sebastian said.

“Were you a boy scout?” Elena asked.

“Well no, but it's the principle of the matter.” Sebastian said.

“You're basically saying trust me, even though you're having me base that trust off a predisposed idea of the trademark attributes of someone you aren't.” Elena said. She watched his reaction before she started giggling uncontrollably. “I totally got you!”

“That you did, Ellie you didn't tell me your daughter was an up and coming lawyer, maybe I should have her on retainer.” Sebastian said with a grin. _Just as sassy as her mother, I'm in for it now._

“I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out on your own.” Ellie said.

“Well consider me warned, and chastised.” Sebastian said.

“So 28 Weeks later?” Elena asked.

“I suppose we could do that, but then you're straight to bed, because we have to be up early for your tournament.” Ellie said.

“I know.” Elena said.

“Aren't you excited?” Sebastian asked.

“Sort of, I don't want to screw up.” Elena said.

“You're doing great, I know you'll do fine. You've been working so hard and hard work pays off.” Ellie said as she hugged Elena against her. She pulled out her keys as they made their way up to her house.

“Your Mom brags about you, she told me that you're exceptional.” Sebastian said with a smile.

“Thanks, we'll see tomorrow, some of the other opponents are really going to be tough.” Ellie said. “Victory will be that much sweeter when I win.”

“There's my girl.” Ellie said. They made their way into the house and everyone toed their shoes off before they headed towards the living room. “Alright Ellie go get washed up and I'll get the movie ready okay?”

“Alright Mom.” Elena said.

“Thank you.” Ellie said. She watched as Sebastian slowly smiled at her as he made his way towards her.

“You're welcome, I didn't say anything I didn't mean.” Sebastian said. He pulled her close and and wrapped his arms around her. “She's a great kid, I'm glad I met her.”

“I'm glad you met her, she seems to like you.” Ellie said she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you for being such a great guy.”

“Thank you for being an irresistible and incredible woman.” Sebastian said as he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away and lead her towards her bedroom, he watched her eyes light up with affection. When they got to her room he pressed her against her closet door before he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he nipped and bit along her neck. “I thought you would want to change into something more comfortable.”

“I'm sure that's all that's on your mind.” Ellie said as she moaned as he bit down on her pulse point.

“Not the only thing on my mind, but we do have a movie to watch.” Sebastian said.

“Then you better let me down so I can find something to wear.” Ellie said.

“Strip tease?” Sebastian asked, he palmed her ass with both of his large hands before he placed a light kiss on her lips.

“Maybe later Casanova.” Ellie said with a smile.

“Fine, fine.” Sebastian said with an exaggerated sigh.

“You're so silly sometimes, I like seeing this lighter side of you.” Ellie said. She kissed him again before she pulled off her jeans and found a pair of yoga pants.

“Yep, you're a tease.” Sebastian said. He playfully slapped her butt before he watched as she pulled off her shirt and threw on a tank top. _I need to bring a few changes of clothes over here, maybe a few sweatshirts too, mainly because I want to see her in my clothes._

“What made you smile that goofy grin?” Ellie asked.

“Just you, thinking of you wearing one of my shirts or my sweatshirts.” Sebastian said. He watched as she smiled up at him before she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head was tucked against his broad chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her, cradling her in his embrace. “I'm thankful that I met you.”

“I'm thankful I met you too, you're a wonderful guy, and I'm incredibly lucky.” Ellie murmured.

“I'm the lucky one, I have a woman in my life that wants me for who I am.” Sebastian said.

“Mom!” Elena called.

“In my room, we'll be out in a few minutes.” Ellie called. “Well we better head out there before we scar her for life, and yes I most certainly do.”

“How's she handling you uh, dating me.” Sebastian asked.

“I think she's really happy that we're together.” Ellie said. She looked up and saw a look of slight puzzlement. “I asked her if she was okay with it and she said she was. She wants me to be happy, and I am.”

“That's good to hear.” Sebastian said. He pulled away from her after he pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head. “Come on, I think Renner was in this movie.”

“He was, he played Doyle, a sniper.” Ellie said, she blushed slightly as she rattled off the information.

"Aw, you're blushing!” Sebastian teased.

“I never thought that I'd ever meet anyone from Hollywood, so yes I do get a bit star struck.” Ellie said.

“You were very calm and collected when we met.” Sebastian said.

“Because you came to me as a patient.” Ellie said.

“So if I had met you in some other random way you would have fan-girled on me?” Sebastian asked.

They both made their way to the living room, Elena had turned the TV on and had the movie ready.

“No, not fan-girled but I may have been less controlled.” Ellie said.

“Is Mom explaining her mild crush on Jeremy Renner?” Elena asked.

“It isn't a crush.” Ellie said. Her face was now flushed and she looked quite embarrassed.

“So if I happened to call him...” Sebastian said. He watched as her eyes widened, and Elena started laughing so hard she fell over on the couch.

“Sebastian Stan!” Ellie exclaimed.

“You have to call him, or face-time him or something. This is so much better than a movie.” Elena exclaimed.

“You're terrible both of you, can we watch the freaking movie now?” Ellie said. She was pouting but her eyes were lit with a happy smile.

“I suppose we could just watch the movie.” Sebastian said. He pulled her against him before he kissed her forehead chastely. “I don't have to worry about you suddenly falling for Renner do I?”

“Not a chance, I am very happy with you.” Ellie said. Sebastian was smiling at her, and she rolled her eyes. “Ass.”

“So, I can't text him?” Sebastian said with an almost convincing puppy face.

“Yes remind him of my undying love for him.” Ellie said in a deadpan tone.

“That's not even funny.” Sebastian said. He smiled at her and pulled her against him. “Elena want to send Jeremy a selfie with me?”

“Heck yes!” Elena said as she sat next to Sebastian. They all smushed down and took a selfie.

“Alright I'm sending that to him, and I'm letting him know we're going to be watching him pop zombies.” Sebastian said. He looked down and saw that Elena was curled up against his side and Ellie was curled up on his other side. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Ellie's head.

As soon as the zombies appeared he felt Ellie jump slightly. He stroked her arm and she snuggled closer against his side.

“Told you she's bad with zombies.” Elena said with a smile.

“It's their weird noises and their fast movements, they creep me out.” Ellie exclaimed.

She stood up and went and grabbed a few blankets. She tossed Elena one, and took the largest one for Sebastian and herself. She looked over and saw that Elena was still curled up against Sebastian, it made her smile, how could it not? She looked happy to sit there and watch a movie with both of them. They were half way through the movie when Sebastian leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“So, she's been asleep for the last half an hour.” Sebastian said.

“She does look incredibly comfortable.” Ellie said. “I should probably get her into bed, and set her alarms for tomorrow morning.”

“I can carry her if you want.” Sebastian said. He watched Ellie's eye brows raise almost to her hair line. “I don't have to, but I can if that's easier.”

“If you manage to get her there without waking her you're moving in.” Ellie said with a small smile. “I was always terrible about getting her to bed as a baby without waking her.”

“Where's her bedroom?” Sebastian asked.

“Down the main hall and it's the second door on the left.” Ellie said. She watched as Sebastian gracefully stood up and picked up Elena without waking her. She followed him down the hallway and slipped into her daughters room and pulled back the blankets. Sebastian gently set her down and tucked her in while Ellie set her alarms for the morning.

“Vise dulci înger mic.” Sebastian said. {Sweet dreams little angel}

They both stepped out of Elena's room and headed back towards the living room. Sebastian helped fold the blankets and they both tucked them back into the chest where the rest of the extra blankets and throw pillows were. Ellie set the coffee maker, and grabbed a bottle of water before she slipped her hand into Sebastian's.

“Would you like to stay over?” Ellie asked. She had a shy smile on her face, and she looked nervous.

“Are you sure you want me to stay?” Sebastian asked. He ran the tips of his fingers across the pale expanse of her neck and throat. “I do remember someone saying if I put her to bed without waking up, that I should just move in.”

“Please stay, and as for the moving in, that's a bit fast.” Ellie asked.

“I know, I was teasing you, and I can't deny my best girl anything.” Sebastian said with an easy smile.

“Charming.” Ellie said.

“No I'm Jefferson!” Sebastian said with a bright grin, he watched Ellie lightly roll her eyes. She worked her fingers into his shirt and she pulled him down for a kiss. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his strong waist. The kiss became more heated, their tongues stroking against each other, her fingers worked through his thick hair. He nudged her chin and she turned her head so he had access to her neck. He left a hot trail of kisses along her neck before he sunk his teeth into the curve between her neck and shoulder. Her whole body shuddered, and her hips ground down against his. “Ești uimitoare, iar eu nu pot obține suficient de tine.” {You are amazing and I can not get enough of you}

“Nu plănuiesc să las să pleci.” Ellie said. {I don't plan on letting you go.}

“It's a huge turn on that you speak Romanian.” Sebastian said.

She worked hot, wet kisses across his neck, and she pulled his shirt over his head. She slide down to her knees and began working on his jeans. She looked up at him and she smirked when she saw that he looked wrecked. She popped the button on his jeans and slide the zipper down before she pulled the jeans past his sculpted thighs. She placed rough kisses against his hip bones, and sunk her teeth lightly into the curve of his hip, she felt his hips push towards her as she stroked his obvious arousal. She smiled seductively up at him before she licked a strip from the base of his rock hard cock to the tip. She heard him moan before she felt his hands snake through her hair. His boxers were straining against his arousal, and his grip tightened as she sucked a mark on his hip.

“You keep teasing me, and I'm going to embarrass myself.” Sebastian said, his voice had gone slightly hoarse. “Is it Monday yet?”

“No, not quite. Would you like to join me in the shower?” Ellie asked. She started pulling her clothes off as she made her way to the bathroom.

“A chance to see you dripping wet, and naked?” Sebastian asked. “I absolutely will.”

They made their way to the bathroom, Sebastian was in the middle of getting undressed when he looked up and saw Ellie standing under the warm spray of the water. He stepped in behind her, and cupped her full breasts. He loved how full her breasts were, even with his large hands, they still managed to fill his palms.

“Sebastian.” Ellie moaned.

He tweaked her nipples, and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her temple. He reached up and grabbed the shampoo and began working it through her thick hair. Her hands began wandering and she reached up to pull Sebastian down for a passionate kiss. Her tongue traced his lips before he pulled her roughly backwards against his chest. Her fingers traced along his chest and down towards his waist.

“Ellie.”Sebastian said as she gripped him firmly in her hand. “Don't tease me, please.”

Ellie began slowly pumping him up and down in her hand, he was thick and the head of his cock was a dark red. She slipped him between her breasts, using the residual shampoo as lube, and she felt his hips thrust up between her breasts. His hands reached down to cup her breasts and press them together around him.

“Fuck, just like that.” Sebastian moaned out. He worked himself over and over, thrusting roughly as he pulled on her nipples. “I'm close.”

“Come all over me, cover me.” Ellie said. She watched his hips thrust a few more times before he exploded across her chest and face. Sebastian's head was thrown back as he came for her, he was murmuring softly in Romanian as he came down from his release.

“Tu fi moartea de la mine.” Sebastian said. {You will be the death of me} He pulled her up so she was standing under the warm water. “Dar ceea ce o modalitate de a merge.” {But what a way to go}

“I think we need to actually get cleaned up.” Ellie said with a satisfied smile on her face.

They finished washing up before they grabbed their towels to get dried off.

“What has you smiling like that?” Ellie asked.

“You have a profound way of making me very happy.” Sebastian said.

“Well I'm glad to hear that. I already set an alarm on my phone.” Ellie said. She grabbed a tank top and a pair of panties and got ready for bed. She looked over at Sebastian, he was grinning at his phone, his well muscled torso on full display.

“Renner sent me a message.” Sebastian said with a sly grin.

“And what did he say?” Ellie asked.

“He said that he's flattered, and that he looks forward to meeting you.” Sebastian said with a grin. “I may have told him about your little crush.”

“Sebastian! That wasn't something you should have shared with him!” Ellie exclaimed in exasperation.

“Oh come on, you know he took it as a joke.” Sebastian said. “I should either start bringing clothes with me, or I'll be forced to sleep naked next to you.”

“That is quite the statement. I might have a pair of shorts that would work.” Ellie said. She rummaged through her closet before she found a pair of basketball shorts. “Here give these a try.”

“Don't trust me enough to behave?” Sebastian teased, he watched Ellie roll her eyes with a smile.

“It's not that I don't trust you, but on the off chance that Elena wakes up before us, you should wear clothes.” Ellie said as she kissed him gently.

“And that is an absolute truth.” Sebastian said. “Oh look who's calling!”

“Who?” Ellie asked. She watched Sebastian answer the phone with a bright smile.

“Just a moment, I have to swap the camera on.” Sebastian said. “I'm sure she'd love to see you, Ellie video call for you.”

“Who is it?” Ellie asked. She was sitting in bed next to Sebastian and she caught his phone before looking at who was on the other end. She flushed bright red when she realized that Jeremy Renner was asking to speak to her. “Hi.”

“Hi Ellie, it's a genuine pleasure to meet you. Sort of.” Jeremy said. He was smiling brightly at her, knowing that she was midly embarrassed. “I've heard a lot about you, this guy wouldn't stop bragging about you.”

“Well thank you for that compliment, I appreciate it. Sebastian is such a troll.” Ellie said.

“He sure can be, so what's this I hear that I was your celebrity crush?” Jeremy asked. His eyes were very focused on her facial expressions. He could hear Sebastian laughing lightly as Ellie struggled to compose herself. “I'm incredibly touched.”

“Yes, that was said in confidence, I wasn't expecting him to tell you that little snippet. Clearly we still need to discuss our boundaries.” Ellie said. “You have been one of my favorite actors for awhile.”

“Hey what am I chopped liver?” Sebastian said indignantly.

“Aww don't worry Seb, I bet Ellie is great at sharing!” Jeremy said with a rakish grin. “So Ellie, is he treating you good?”

“Yes he is, he met my daughter tonight and they hit it off pretty well, we have a judo competition tomorrow morning.” Ellie stated. She saw the sun setting behind Jeremy, he was wearing a t-shirt and looked comfortable on his couch.

“Good I'm glad to hear that, if he starts treating ya poorly you can always give me a call.” Jeremy said.

“Knock it of Renner, I already got the shovel talk tonight.” Sebastian chimed in.

“I will absolutely keep that in mind.” Ellie said as she watched Sebastian pout. “He's pouting, it might be the cutest thing I've ever seen.”

“I'm pullin' your leg Seb, lord knows you went on and on about her. Ellie, that man has been non-stop smiling because of you, I don't think I've ever seen him that happy before.” Jeremy stated. “Didn't mean to interrupt your sleep over, just wanted to meet her. I heard Chris is heading your way this week.”

“Yeah he'll be staying at my place.” Sebastian said.

“Part of the reason he's visiting is because he wants to meet her, and I think he said he had a few business meetings too.” Jeremy said. “So Ellie, when are we going to officially meet?”

“I'm not sure.” Ellie said.

“We'll probably start filming soon, so you could always tag along and we could all meet.” Jeremy stated.

“It's a possibility, it depends on Elena's school schedule and mine.” Ellie said. “I would love to actually meet you, Sebastian has told me a little bit about all of you.”

“Well I'm glad he hasn't slandered us. Chris said he'd briefly talked to you a few times. I hear that you're into guns.” Jeremy said casually. His eyes were bright and very focused on her answer.

“Define into guns, I do enjoy shooting it's very relaxing.” Ellie said.

“Well your Skype name was pretty interesting, guessing the 1911 happens to be one of your favorites?” Jeremy said. “I used to be pretty anti-gun, it was a personal fear of mine.”

“Yes the 1911 is one of my favorite handguns. I'm more of a rifle person though. Why did you fear them? I remember when you spoke out against them after Sandy-Hook.” Ellie said. She felt Sebastian reach out to run his fingertips up and down her bare legs.

“I think it was the possibility that they could provide so much destruction, it would only take one person to utterly decimate a crowd of people.” Jeremy said. “Honestly though, after I took into consideration that it isn't the gun or guns that are the ones that should be held responsible, but the people that have them, it was a lot easier. Plus most of my roles have either made me a sniper or something similar where I had to handle them.”

“Well maybe when we finally meet we can go to the range sometime.” Ellie said with a bright smile. Sebastian was curled up facing her, his fingertips were drawing a pattern across her thighs, moving closer and closer to her core. She slipped her hand over one of his, he continued to trace the varied patterns as she tried to focus on Jeremy.

“I would love that! Do you have any preferences?” Jeremy asked.

“Well depending on where we meet, defines what we'll be able to use. My favorite rifle is the M1 Garand, I have one that was used in World War 2, and she's my baby.” Ellie said proudly.

“Seb aren't you a lucky man, she's intelligent, an absolute breath taking beauty, and she has a healthy appreciation for weaponry.” Jeremy stated. “Remember that statement I made about her?”

“The one where you said I should, “Wife her” that one?” Sebastian said lazily.

“Yep that's the one.” Jeremy said as he watched Ellie's reaction. A faint blush rose from her cheeks and spread down her throat and across her chest. He smiled at her and nodded his head. “I mean it, hold on to her, and never let her go.”

It was no secret that his divorce from his ex-wife Sonni had shaken him, and broken his heart. He loved being a father to Ava, he adored his little girl with everything that he had in him.

“I wasn't planning on ever letting her go.” Sebastian says. “Granted we'll see if she fawns over you when she meets you.”

“I'll remember that, and I won't try and steal her from you, even if she is an absolute stunner.” Jeremy said as he suggestively leered at her. “Ellie, we could always run away to a secluded island together, just throwing that out there.”

“I'm not a huge fan of deserted islands, they sound so much better than they actually are.” Ellie said with a smile. “If you have a nice cabin on a lake with modern facilities, we'd be closer to my retirement dream.”

“You could even use Wi-Fi to hold your appointments with your clients, surrounded by nature at it's finest.” Jeremy said. He heard Sebastian bark out a small laugh.

“I'll keep that in mind, I hate to cut this short, but we have an early morning tomorrow.” Ellie said.

“Right the judo competition, hope it goes well, get my number from Seb.” Jeremy said with another bright smile.

“I will do that, if you're ever out this way, you and Ava are always welcome to the guest rooms in my house.” Ellie said with a smile. She watched as Jeremy's eyes widened a little before a generous smile overtook his face.

“Well thank you for that, she's a lot of fun and she's an amazing kid. I really am pretty blessed.” Jeremy said. “Have a good night you two, take care and keep in touch. I want to see your kid kicking ass tomorrow!”

“I will send you photos, good night Jeremy.” Ellie said.

“Night Renner.” Sebastian said, he took the phone from Ellie and plugged it in. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. “So a cabin on a lake huh?”

“That's always been my dream, to have a lovely cabin made from thick rocks and beautiful wood. I wanted it to be on the lake with a dock, and a private beach. I want to have miles between me and my neighbors, with lots of open wooded areas.” Ellie said. Her eyes looked dreamy, and her posture was relaxed.

“That sounds like the perfect place.” Sebastian said. “You're amazing.”

“I think you're pretty swell handsome.” Ellie said as she leaned down to kiss him.

“Sweet dreams ingerul meu.” Sebastian said as he pressed his lips against hers. He stroked her cheek before he pulled her onto of his chest.

“Sweet dreams omul meu frumos.” Ellie replied. She listened to the relaxing beat of his heart, the slow and relaxed lub dub was soothing and she felt her eyes close, and she knew no more.

An alarm was going off next to her head, she blindly reached out and grabbed her phone before she turned off the alarm. She felt Sebastian shift behind her, he curled up around her and buried his nose in the lush expanse of her hair.

“Do we have to get up?” Sebastian asked, his voice rough from disuse.

“Yes, we have to get up, and you might want to get some new clothes.” Ellie said. She sat up and started to get out of bed.

“5 more minutes, okay? Do I need to start bringing a go bag with me when I see you?” Sebastian asked.

“That might be a good idea, or I can always leave space for your things if you want to leave a couple things here.” Ellie said, she paused and looked over at Sebastian. She was trying to gauge his reaction. _Why did I ask him that? Why the hell did I even say anything at all? Just ask him to move in while you're at it?!_

“I'd like that, thank you.” Sebastian said. He pulled her down for a quick kiss before he sat up as well. “What time are we leaving for the event?”

“We should leave no later than 6:45, just because I don't want to be late because of traffic.” Ellie said.

“OK, I'll be back in 30 minutes, do you want me to bring breakfast?” Sebastian asked.

“You don't have to, she has to have certain things before her meet.” Ellie said. She was pulling on a pair of leggings, and a crimson dress over her head. She grabbed a pair of low heeled black leather boots before she looked up at him. His eyes were slightly unfocused, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“You look gorgeous Ellie.” Sebastian said as he quickly kissed her once more. “See you soon.”

“See you soon, be careful.” Ellie said as she watched him leave. She went back into the bathroom where she finished her hair and make up. She made her way to the kitchen where she saw Elena sitting at the counter. “Good morning how are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, so he stayed over huh?” Elena asked.

“Yes he did. Are you okay with that?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, he seems like a good guy.” Elena said. It was important that her Mom knew that she supported her decision to date Sebastian. “He does know this is a 3 hour event right?”

“I think so, I told him it went from 8:00-11:00, so he knows the time frames.” Ellie said.

“Hope his phone is charged.” Elena said.

“Speaking of phones, Jeremy Renner called Sebastian on a video messenger. He then proceeded to tell Jeremy about my pseudo-crush on him. I was mortified, he still wants to meet me though.” Ellie said. She laughed when she watched her daughters face. “Then he proceeded to tell me he was stealing me away from Sebastian, it was a hilarious conversation.”

“I wish I could have been there, that sounds pretty awesome.” Elena said. They began to gather the ingredients for Elena's smoothies. They put in bananas, apricots, raspberries, mango, and strawberries, the blended them with unsweetened almond milk and ice to create the right consistency before adding in spinach, edamame, and kale. They made enough to drink some now and some later, drinking the smoothies helped replenish the lost nutrients Elena would be losing. Ellie packed up some beef and deer jerky for a quick snack and Elena began bagging up the home made granola bars as well. “Alright I have snacks packed too.”

“Wonderful, he should be here any minute. Do you want me to make something to eat?” Ellie asked.

“No I'll be fine with just the smoothie.” Elena said.

Ellie packed a small cooler with their smoothies and their snacks before she checked the time. She assumed Sebastian would be there any minute. She had told Shaun that Elena had a competition today and he said he couldn't make it. He said that he was busy with work and couldn't attend, but she figured that he didn't want to make the drive to go. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her door bell rang.

“I'll get it!” Ellie shouted. She ran from the kitchen to the front door. “Hi Sebastian I hope you don't get bored, sometimes these events can be boring.”

“I doubt that I'll be bored, after all you might have to help me, I can always use more help learning different moves.” Sebastian said with a smile.

“Did you bring clothes over?” Elena asked. She watched as Sebastian's mouth moved but no sound came out. “You look like a goldfish right now.”

“Uh yes, I did.” Sebastian said. “Was it a good goldfish impression?”

“Well it wasn't terrible if that's what you wondered.” Elena said.

“Hey are you hungry? I could make a smoothie for you.” Ellie said, she could tell that Elena must have been grilling him about something. “Elena did you get all of your things together?”

“Yes I have my duffel bag packed.” Elena said with a small smile.

“I'm not too hungry, but I wouldn't turn down a smoothie.” Sebastian said.

“I'm going to double check my bag, are we leaving soon?” Elena asked.

“We will leave in 10 minutes okay?” Ellie said. “Sebastian what do you usually have in your smoothies?”

“Whatever, I'm not that picky, I mean I have to be when I'm training for a role, but other than that I'm not picky.” Sebastian said. He walked behind her until she got to the refrigerator, he pulled her against him and leaned down to kiss her neck. “Good morning doll.”

“Well good morning to you my good Sir.” Ellie said, she felt Sebastian shudder slightly behind her. “So you like it when I call you Sir?”

“I do, you turn me on regardless, but that hits one of my kinks.” Sebastian said. He grinned against her neck as he left a small love bite on her neck. “You look good enough to eat.”

“Is that so?” Ellie said she pulled his arms tightly around her body.

“That really is so, although I'll have to show you later, it's just about time to go.” Sebastian said.

Ellie pulled away and began throwing in various fruits and vegetable into the blender while she paced through her kitchen. She knew that if Shaun found out that Sebastian was going with her to Elena's tournament that he'd most likely have a few choice words to say. _And you forgot to tell Elena that he wasn't deploying, which will undoubtedly piss of Shaun even more._ She knew he wouldn't try and take her to court, but he wouldn't be thrilled that she was dating again.

“Earth to Ellie?” Sebastian said.

“Oh I'm sorry sometimes I get lost in my own thoughts.” Ellie said with a smile. “Here's your smoothie, hope it tastes alright.”

“I am more than sure that it will, are you okay?” Sebastian asked.

“I will be, just thinking about my ex, he doesn't know that we're together or that you're going to Elena's tournament.” Ellie stated.

“Will that be a problem?” Sebastian asked.

“I don't think so, he won't be happy about it. I still haven't told Elena that he isn't deploying I keep forgetting to tell her.” Ellie said.

“Mom are you ready?” Elena called from the hallway.

“Yes, I'll grab my purse and we can go.” Ellie called.

“If me going is going to cause you problems I don't have to go.” Sebastian said.

“I think we'll be okay, he doesn't have a leg to stand on.” Ellie said.

“Mom!” Elena called.

“Elena please stop shouting, we're coming.” Ellie said. “Shall we?”

“We shall darling.” Sebastian said as he offered her his arm. “Are we taking a cab?”

“An hour long cab ride would cost an arm and a leg, and I have my own vehicle.” Ellie said with a brief smile.

Once they were situated in Ellie's vehicle Sebastian felt his phone buzz.

_*Hey I was thinking about driving up tomorrow.- Cpt Tight Pants_

_**Alright, what time did you think you'd get here?-SeaBass_

_*If traffic isn't too bad, I think I'll be there around dinner time.-Cpt Tight Pants_

_**Okay, sounds good. Just let me know when you leave.-SeaBass_

_*Am I going to meet your girl?-Cpt Tight Pants_

_**Probably, we haven't spent a whole lot of time apart, we're heading to her daughters judo tournament right now.-SeaBass_

_*I can't wait to hear about it.-Cpt Tight Pants_

_**She's pretty amazing.-SeaBass_

_*Sounds like it, wish her luck please,alright see you tomorrow.-Cpt Tight Pants_

_**See you then, and I will. -SeaBass_

“Chris is wishing you the best of luck today.” Sebastian said.

“Chris? Chris Evans?!” Elena asked excitedly.

“The one and only.” Sebastian said. He reached out and slipped his hand over hers.

“When's he getting into town?” Ellie asked.

“He's coming here?!” Elena squeaked.

“Yes, he's visiting for a week or so. He'll be driving down here, and he said he'd arrive around dinner time.” Sebastian said.

“He's staying with you right?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, we'll probably be bumming around, he has a few things he has to take care of while he's here, but other than that we're pretty boring.” Sebastian said with a smile. He looked over at Ellie as she navigated the New York traffic, she seemed so calm as the barage of vehicles flew in and around them.

“I'm sure you two will manage to get into some trouble together, don't forget you called while you were in California and you two were quite the duo.” Ellie said with a smirk.

“Do I get to meet him?” Elena asked.

“I thought maybe we'd make dinner at my place tomorrow night, and then you can meet him, if your Mom's up for it.” Sebastian said. He felt Ellie's hand tighten slightly.

“It's a school night, so we won't be able to stay late, but we could do that.” Ellie said. “Elena I forgot to tell you something, your Dad let me know that he won't be deploying, he's being transferred to Quantico for a few months though.”

“Oh alright.” Elena said. “Did you ask him to go to the tournament?”

“I did, but he said he was busy with work.” Ellie said. She heard Elena sigh before she rolled her eyes.

“I figured, that's okay you and Sebastian are going so it'll be just as fun.” Elena said. “I'm going to listen to some music before we get there okay?”

“Okay, try and rest a little, your first bout starts at 8:30.” Ellie stated.

“Okay I will, thanks for coming with us today Sebastian, that was really nice of you.” Elena said.

“You're very welcome, I'm glad you wanted me to go.” Sebastian said. He looked back at Elena and met her cautious smile with a full blown smile.

“So he arrives tomorrow?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, he sent me a few messages, and he said he'd be here around dinner time.” Sebastian said. “Did you want to join us? I didn't mean to spring that on you.”

“It's okay, that's fine. I don't have a whole lot to do Monday, I just have to review a few client files. Elena is over the moon, she is very excited to meet Chris.” Ellie said.

“I was thinking about either ordering take out or making something. What sounds good?” Sebastian said.

“How about something good and easy? Lasagna?” Ellie said.

“That sounds great, do you have a good recipe?” Sebastian asked.

“I do have a good recipe, the sauce is slightly sweet and I use basil. I could use either ground beef or pork, the beef adds a nice touch without making the sauce greasy.” Ellie said. She felt her phone vibrate. “Would you see who's texting me please?”

“Sure.” Sebastian said. He looked at her phone and saw that it was her ex. “It's Shaun.”

“How many has he sent since we've been on the road?” Ellie asked.

“A few, and he's calling.” Sebastian said.

“Answer it, it'll connect with the car.” Ellie said.

“Ellie?” Shaun asked.

“Good morning Shaun, I haven't read your messages I'm driving.” Ellie said. She adapted her voice to sound more business like.

“Are you headed to Elena's tournament?” Shaun asked.

“Yes, I should be there in 30 minutes.” Ellie said.

“I just wanted to wish her luck.” Shaun said.

“She's passed out right now, want me to have her call you once she wakes up?” Ellie asked.

“I'd appreciate that.” Shaun said. “Did you tell her that I wasn't deploying?”

“Yes, I told her this morning, I did let her know that you would be transferring to Quantico for a few months though.” Ellie said.

“I was wondering if she could spend her longer weekends down here.” Shaun asked. “She has fall break pretty soon right?”

“She does, Shaun I don't want to get her hopes up. Make sure your schedule is actually clear before you ask her. Her fall break starts on Friday.” Ellie said.

“Dammit Ellie, I hate breaking promises to her, don't always make me into the bad guy. I can't always control when I get called in, that's part of my job. Don't you know that by now?” Shaun said.

“Shaun, I do know that, but to her it is still a broken promise.” Ellie said.

“Whatever Ellie, are you okay with her coming down here?” Shaun asked.

“If she wants to go then sure, I'm fine with it.” Ellie said. “If something happens and you have to cut your visit short, are you going to be able to drive her back up here? I have clients throughout the week.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Shaun said. “Have her call me when she's awake okay?”

“I will.” Ellie said. “Good bye Shaun.”

“Bye Ellie.” Shaun said as he hung up.

“I'm sorry you had to see that.” Ellie said.

“It's alright I understand.” Sebastian said. “You handled that pretty well.”

“Oh it's nothing new, but thank you.” Ellie said. She looked into the rear view mirror and saw Elena peacefully sleeping.

“Thank you for asking me to come with you.” Sebastian said. “It's nice doing everyday things, I'm grateful for the opportunities that I have, but sometimes just being a normal person feels nice.”

“We'll see how you feel once everything is said and done, these events can be akin to a mad house. Tons of kids running around making sure they aren't late to their bouts, and then you get the parents that are just insane.” Ellie joked. “I am glad you're going, it means a lot to both of us.”

“So when Renner brought up you visiting us on set, would that be something you'd actually want to do?” Sebastian asked. His fingers began tracing her wrist and across her palm, he was a very tactile person.

“Yes, if our schedules allow us to visit, we will do that. I have Elena for her winter break this year, so I wouldn't have to co-ordinate anything with Shaun.” Ellie said. “I still haven't figured out how I'm going to tell him I'm seeing someone.”

“I'm sure you'll figure it out, as a word of advice, it might be better to say something now versus him finding out because of the tabloids.” Sebastian said.

“Oh shit, I didn't think about that. There's usually some coverage at these events, are you sure you're up for it?” Ellie asked.

“It's a little late for me to say no, and I don't mind. You'd be getting photographed because of me though, and it might make your life a little more hectic.” Sebastian said. He was carefully watching her facial expressions as he said it.

“It doesn't bother me honestly, I say that now, but I haven't been hounded by the press so it's a bridge we'll cross when we get there.” Ellie said. “Quit trying to scare me off, we can handle this like adults, we'll be okay.”

“With you, anything's possible.” Sebastian said.

They pulled up to a large building, there were already quite a few cars piled into the parking lot. Sebastian watched as other families pulled various bags and chairs out of their vehicles as they headed into the sports complex.

“Elena, time to wake up.” Ellie said as she parked the car.

“There already?” Elena said with a yawn.

“Yes, we're here, your Dad wants you to call him.” Ellie said as she handed Elena her phone.

Ellie and Sebastian got out of the car and began piling all of their things into a rolling cart. Sebastian pulled Ellie in for another kiss in between unpacking the vehicle. _This is nice, a normal outing, is this what I'd be doing if I hadn't pursued acting? Family things? Would I have a wife and kids of my own?_ He smiled at Ellie and pulled her tightly against his chest, _even this feels perfect, it feels right._ He knew he was worried about filming, they were due to begin filming again in January, and it was something he wasn't fully looking forward to. They'd be apart for four months, and then they'd be apart off and on while they finished the various re-shoots and editing, then the press tour.

“Hey what has you looking like your dog died?” Ellie teased.

“Not looking forward to being away from you two.” Sebastian said.

“Well we have a few months before you start shooting again, and we can always visit.” Ellie said.

“Keep reminding me that you'll be here, that we'll be together through that craziness.” Sebastian said. He buried his face against her neck.

“And I will be, wild horses couldn't keep me away.” Ellie said. She pressed a chaste kiss against his temple. “We better get moving or all the good seats will be taken.”

“Mom, Dad wants to talk to you and he doesn't sound happy.” Elena said. She handed her mother's phone back to her.

“Shaun, usually I don't rate two calls in one day.” Ellie said.

“When the fuck were you going to tell me you were dating someone?!” Shaun yelled.

“When I had the time to talk to you about it, and I'm not sure why you're flying off the handle.” Ellie said.

“It concerns me that he's already staying over and now he's taking Elena to her tournament?” Shaun said bitterly.

“I don't have to inform you of who stays at my house, he is a responsible adult as am I.” Ellie said.

“So you're already letting him go to events with her? How well do you know this guy? Ellie?” Shaun said.

“I know him well enough, he's incredibly patient, and kind.” Ellie said.

“Who is he?” Shaun asked.

“You're not running a back ground check on him, it'd come back clean anyways.” Ellie said. She pinched the bridge of her nose and she could feel a headache starting. “Shaun we have to get inside and get her registered.”

“We aren't done with this conversation.” Shaun bit out.

“No we aren't and you're not going to enjoy the rest of this conversation unless you can calm down. Elena isn't in any danger.” Ellie said.

“Is this why you wouldn't kiss me back? Because you were already spreading your legs for him?” Shaun said.

“And this conversation is officially over, you have absolutely no right to question my integrity or question my ability to behave properly in my own home.” Ellie said before she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath before letting it out. She could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She looked over and saw that Sebastian was taking selfies with Elena, he met her gaze and nodded at her. _I don't deserve a guy like him, patient, understanding and kind. Time to pull your big girl pants on and just go with the flow of things. God he's such a fucking asshole, what did I see in him when I married him? Asking me if we were sleeping together, god I could just punch him in the fucking face!_

“I'm sorry Dad yelled at you, I didn't mean for him to find out, but it kind of slipped out.” Elena said.

“Sweetie it isn't your fault, your Dad and I have some things to discuss and now is not the right time to do so.” Ellie said with a smile. Sebastian could tell that whatever Shaun had said to her had shaken her.

“Still I'm sorry.” Elena said.

“Let's go get you registered okay?” Ellie said. She wrapped her arm around her daughters shoulder before they made their way to the registration table. She found Elena's name and began signing her up.

“Mom, I see some of my friends! Can I go hang out with them?” Elena asked excitedly.

“Your first bout is in 30 minutes, take my phone with you and if I need you I'll call from Sebastian's phone okay?” Ellie said.

“Alright see you guys soon, text me where you're setting up.” Elena said as she ran towards her friends.

“So that didn't sound like a happy conversation.” Sebastian stated.

“It wasn't but it is what it is.” Ellie said.

“I was going to burn one quick, where should I meet you?” Sebastian asked.

“I'll join you.” Ellie said with a sad smile. “Well I'll join you outside, I don't smoke.”

“Alright, come on beautiful.” Sebastian said. _What did he say to her that made her completely withdraw from herself?_ “It'll be okay, we're in this together.”

“I know and I appreciate it Sebastian, you're an amazing man.” Ellie said. She watched the smoke curl off of Sebastian's cigarette, her gaze was slightly unfocused as she thought about what Shaun had said to her. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She smiled up at Sebastian as he smirked at her, his blue eyes twinkling with untold mischief. “What are you smirking about?”

“Oh just admiring the view doll, and what a view I have.” Sebastian said.

“Always so charming, I'm glad you're here.” Ellie said.

“If you want to talk about it, all you have to do is ask.” Sebastian said.

“I'll be alright, no worries.” Ellie said.

They interlocked their hands before making their way into the central area. She recognized a few people from the dojo where Elena went. She didn't see Josh, which was a benefit. They carved a section out on the bleachers and made themselves comfortable. Ellie explained what everyone was doing so he wouldn't be too left out when the varied bouts began. Sebastian had already sent Elena a text message letting her know where they were. Sebastian had his arm wrapped around Ellie's shoulder and his fingers were once again tracing a pattern across her arm. They both relaxed against each other before the tournament started, they didn't have to say anything, they enjoyed just being next to each other. They were both occupied with their own thoughts before an announcement was made stating that everyone that was participating should prepare for the tournament to begin. Ellie smiled up at Sebastian as he leaned down to press a soft kiss on her lips, that simple reassurance was something they both needed. Sometimes the words that aren't said, mean more than words that flow too freely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read my work, and left me comments and kudos. I appreciate everyone bearing with me right now, things are going a lot better and I appreciate every one of you. Thank you very much.
> 
> There's going to be a lot more stuff happening in the next chapter, Chris is visiting, and there might be a few other surprise guests as well, and ALL the things might be occurring, thanks for being patient! 
> 
> Thank you all!


	10. Reedemer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ellie begin building their lives around each other. There is a wee bit of smut towards the end, no not all the things that will be in the next chapter after their date ;-)

 

“ **And touching you makes me feel alive.** **Touching you makes me die inside**

 **I've slept so long without you,** **It's tearing me apart too.”**

**-Slept so Long “Queen of the Damned”**

**[Slept so Long](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2aAYl8I2CA) **

 

 

“Mom, can you believe it?” Elena asked.

“I am very proud of your accomplishments, see all of your hard work paid off.” Ellie said.

“It looks like I have to start training more often, especially if I am going to Nationals.” Elena exclaimed excitedly.

“You did great Elena.” Sebastian commented.

“I was really nervous, but I'm glad that you were both here.” Elena said. “Mom, Nationals happen the week before school lets out for Winter break.”

“I know, and I will make sure that you're there.” Ellie said. “Your Dad wants you to stay with him this weekend.”

“In Quantico?” Elena asked.

“Yes, you have Friday off, and I thought I'd drive you down there.” Ellie said.

“What happens when he's suddenly busy with work?” Elena asked.

“He promised that he was off this upcoming weekend, and if something happens he has to drive you home.” Ellie said.

Sebastian was checking his e-mail while his two ladies discussed their upcoming events. _Wait when did they become my ladies??_ He watched as Elena frowned and crossed her arms, he knew that she didn't want to go to Quantico, even though she wanted to see her Dad, she was worried about him ignoring her. He saw that he would have to really start working hard for his upcoming role in Infinity Wars, that meant hours spent at the gym and a very carefully dictated meal plan. He saw that Chris was still coming up tomorrow to visit, _I suppose that means I should clean my apartment and get the guest room ready._ He saw that he had an e-mail from his doctor as well, the results would be finished running this afternoon. They wouldn't begin filming until after the holidays, but he would need to meet with his trainer, he needed to pack on most of the muscle that he lost after post production of Civil War. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was so caught up in his impending schedule that he had zoned out.

“ _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?”_ Elena sang. She waited for Sebastian to realize what she was singing, his eyes widened before his lips broke apart as he sang along.

“ _Look at this trove, Treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking' around here you'd think, sure, she's got everything.”_ Sebastian sang, his voice was mellow and rich sounding.

“ _I've got gadgets and gizmo's a plenty, I've got whos'its and whats'its galore, you want thingamabobs I've got twenty. But who cares? No big deal, I want more.”_ Ellie sang.

They all smiled at each other before they belted out the next part together.

“ _ **I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see em dancing! Walkin' around on those- what do you call em? Oh feet.”**_ Ellie, Elena and Sebastian sang. They dissolved into a fit of laughter, smiling at each other, they had completed a sing along, clearly one of the most important parts of forming any form of a real relationship. Sebastian took Ellie's hand, and smiled back at Elena.

“Well that has greatly improved my life.” Sebastian stated. “Chris is going to be so jealous.”

“Why would he be jealous?” Elena asked.

“He is probably one of the biggest Disney aficionados on the planet.” Sebastian said.

“We should have a movie marathon when he gets to town!” Elena exclaimed.

“I am sure he'd love that.” Sebastian said.

“Sebastian do you have dub-smash on your phone?” Elena asked.

“I do, why?” Sebastian asked curiously.

“Why don't we make one for him? They have some funny Disney ones.” Elena said. “My friends and I have made them when we have our lunch break.”

“Oh he would absolutely die.” Sebastian said. He looked up various dub-smash videos until he found a few he liked. “Okay so if we can sing just what we sang, I can record it and send it to Chris.”

They had to practice a few times but they finally got it, and once they were able to record it correctly they decided to wait until they got home to send it. Once they parked and got back inside Sebastian sent it to him. He knew that Chris would probably laugh until he cried once he saw it.

“Mom? I'm going to shower and take a nap.” Elena said. “Oh and Julie wondered if I could go over to her house later.”

“I'll give her Mom a call and hash out the detail, you go shower. Just toss your gear into the washer please.” Ellie said. Sebastian was standing next to her, his fingertips trailing across her back, stroking up and down her spine. “Are you hungry?”

“I could always eat something, but I do have to run to my apartment at some point.” Sebastian said. “I have to clean a little and get the guest room ready for Chris.”

“Do you want some help?” Ellie asked. _Just invite yourself over...._

“I will never get tired of you company.” Sebastian said.

“I'm going to get diabetes from you, well from your sweet talking.” Ellie stated. She watched as he blushed lightly. “I'm going to give Ellen a call and see what plans the girls made.”

“ _Hi Ellen, it's Ellie. Elena mentioned the girls wanting to get together tonight?” Ellie said._

“ _Oh hi Ellie, yes Julie has been hounding me to have Elena come over for dinner and a sleep over. We were planning on going to the Zoo tomorrow, would that be alright with you?” Ellen said._

“ _That is more than fine, what time would you like me to drop her off?” Ellie asked._

“ _Actually I can swing by and pick her up, I think we're going to grab pizza and movies while we're out.” Ellen said. “Will she be ready by 3?”_

“ _She can be, and I appreciate it Ellen.” Ellie said._

“ _Not a problem, I'll send you a text message when we're on our way.” Ellen said._

“ _Sounds great thank you!” Ellie said. “See you soon.”_

“ _See you soon Ellie.” Ellen said before she hung up._

“Looks like Elena will be with a friend until tomorrow evening.” Ellie said.

“So I have you all to myself?” Sebastian asked.

“You do indeed my good sir.” Ellie said. She walked towards Elena's room and knocked on the door. “Elena? I just spoke with Ellen, she's going to be here in a few hours to pick you up.”

“I can't wait! Julie said her Mom and Dad were going to take us to the zoo tomorrow.” Elena said.

“Well I'll have your clothes packed up for you, get some rest so you have enough energy for tonight, I heard that you're having a movie night.” Ellie said. She sat down on her daughters bed, and leaned down to press a soft kiss on her daughters forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you mostest Mom, are you going to spend the evening with Sebastian?” Elena asked.

“I think we're going to his place to get it ready for Chris tomorrow.” Ellie said.

“I'm still meeting him tomorrow for dinner right?” Elena asked.

“Provided you have the energy to do so, yes that was the plan.” Ellie said.

“Mom, it's Chris Evans, of course I am going to have plenty of energy.” Elena said seriously.

“Okay kiddo, get some rest and I'll wake you up in time to get ready to head to Julie's.” Ellie said.

“Thanks Mom. Mom?” Elena asked.

“Yes sweetie?” Ellie asked.

“How serious are you and Sebastian?” Elena asked. She watched as her mothers eyes widened slightly.

“I think we're still figuring everything out, but I think we're pretty serious.” Ellie said.

“Good, I really like him. He's a good guy Mom and you deserve to be an important part of his life.” Elena said. “I think he really likes you.”

“Well thank you and I hope that it works, we will see.” Ellie said with a smile. “Now get some rest and I'll see you in a bit.”

“Alright Mom, love you.” Elena said.

“I love you too.” Ellie said. “Forever and always my baby you'll be.”

* * *

 

She made her way back towards the living room, she looked for Sebastian but she didn't see him. She moved towards the balcony that connected her bedroom and living room. She saw him standing in the sun, he was talking animatedly with someone, he took a short drag off his cigarette before he turned and saw her standing before him. The newness of their budding relationship brokered a few fears, but Ellie tried to stay optimistic, Sebastian hadn't given her any reasons to really worry about their standings between the two of them. He ended his phone call and made his way towards her.

“Hello beautiful.” Sebastian said.

“Afternoon handsome.” Ellie replied. She didn't particularly enjoy the smell of his cigarettes, but she could enjoy watching him make his way towards her. She had seen the many photos depicting his 'murder strut' and she had to agree there was something aggressive and incredibly attractive about being the focus of his gaze.

“I have two pieces of news.” Sebastian said, he pulled her in close and tucked her in against his broad chest. “One I am free and clear of any infectious diseases, and I got us reservations for dinner tonight.”

“You might want to lead with dinner, but I do appreciate the other bit of information.” Ellie said as she laughed. She looked up and saw his bright blue eyes shining down at her. _He makes me feel like I really am his whole world._ “So all the things can happen later?”

“Every thing can happen later, I thought it would be nice to take you out to dinner tonight. We have the back room reserved, so we don't have to worry about the paps, and I have wanted to take you out since we met.” Sebastian said. “I want to see you all dressed up, just so I can take it off of you later.”

“Aren't you charming.” Ellie said in a deadpan tone. She watched him falter slightly before she grinned at him.

“Maybe you should go into acting, that was entirely too convincing.” Sebastian said.

“Me acting, ha, bloody ha.” Ellie said with a bright laugh. She pulled him down to pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “I would love to accompany you to dinner, and getting dressed up would be nice.”

“There's the charming woman I know and adore.” Sebastian said.

“I have to go pack Elena's bag still, and we need to figure out what we're doing with your apartment.” Ellie said.

“But celebrating sounds much nicer than cleaning my apartment, I could just call my cleaning crew.” Sebastian said. He tried pouting slightly, but she gave him a 'mom glare', thus making him straighten up slightly, he hadn't said much to his own mother about Ellie or Elena. He had experienced a few long term relationships and no one had slandered him when they broke apart, but his mother still harped on him about him not getting any younger.

“That is entirely up to you, but I don't mind cleaning.” Ellie said.

“I'm not saying that we should go over there, I need to change anyways. Why don't you get Elena's bag packed and you get one packed too.” Sebastian said. “Stay over at my place tonight.”

“That works, I get to see where you live.” Ellie replied. “I'm debating on either taking a quick nap or making a metric crap ton of coffee.”

“Pack, nap together, and then coffee.” Sebastian stated. “You pack and I'll get the coffee pot ready for later.”

“Coffee is in the jar next to the coffee maker, and how dressy will I need to be for tonight?” Ellie asked.

“Well, pack Elena's things and I'll meet you in your bedroom.” Sebastian said. He smirked at her as she slyly smiled at him. “I'm sure we can find something for you to wear.”

Sebastian wandered out towards the kitchen and he heard Ellie rummaging through a closet. He dumped the grounds into the garbage before he washed out the coffee pot, he cracked the coffee open and he inhaled the rich scent. It smelled like roasted hazelnuts, caramel and a hint of chocolate, a warm inviting and addicting smell. Once he measured it all out, he set the timer and headed towards Ellie's bedroom. Once he stepped into her closet he began running his hands across some of her dressier outfits. He saw a pair of heels, that he imagined her in, they were a satin black leather and there was a space for a charm to dangle from. He looked up a few charms and found a pair of earrings that looked like something Ellie would wear. He ordered them and made sure that they would be delivered to his home before they left for dinner. _Who knew that Amazon Now would be such a great idea, I can have it delivered in 2 hours or less._ He knew that he was generous at heart, and sometimes it got him into trouble, but Ellie wasn't the type of woman that expected lavish gifts. It made buying her something more special in his eyes, she didn't expect anything from him. He pulled the shoes out and began looking for appropriate attire. He was so caught up in looking for various articles of clothing that he didn't realize Ellie had joined him. He jumped before he turned around and picked her up.

“You walk very quietly.” Sebastian stated.

“You were very wrapped up in digging through my closet. Did you find something for me to wear tonight?” Ellie asked. She saw a pair of shoes sitting on the floor, they weren't her favorites but she did love how tall they made her.

“Well, I found shoes.” Sebastian stated. “And I've been a little distracted to really pick anything out.”

“Well is this a place that I need to wear a dress?” Ellie asked. She kissed along his brow, and down his cheek until she reached his full lips.

“You could wear a dress, a skirt or dress pants. My only stipulation is you wear these shoes please.” Sebastian requested.

“I suppose I can do that, any other requests?” Ellie asked. She pulled him towards the back of her closet, she started opening various drawers that show cased her lingerie. She pulled out a red number that would work well with the dress she had in mind. She watched Sebastian's eyes widen slightly, as he checked out what she picked out. “I'm going to take a guess and assume that you're fine with me wearing something pretty under the dress I have in mind.”

“Doll, you could wear a paper sack and you'd still be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on.” Sebastian said. He caressed her arms before he pulled her into the circle of his arms. “You really are the most outstanding woman I've ever met, and I can see us lasting for a long time.”

“I appreciate it, I am very fond of you Mr. Stan.” Ellie said. Leaning her head against his chest and hearing the deep thump of his heart was soothing and reassuring. “Shall we make our way over to the bed?”

“You don't have to ask me twice.” Sebastian said. He watched as Ellie changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top before she slid into bed. He quickly sent out a text message to have someone clean and detail his apartment while they were at dinner. He wanted to focus his time on Ellie, while they had some time to themselves. He loved seeing Elena compete, and her enjoyed spending time with her. He hadn't dated anyone that had kids before, and it was a learning experience for him. He wanted to make plans to take them both to Disney World, but he'd have to see what their schedules were, he thought about trying to get them down there for a week during Elena's Christmas holiday break. _Already making plans for a family vacation, right around Christmas too, who knew that meeting Ellie would've turned my life upside down. And yet nothing felt more real than when I'm with them._ He knew he was going to need her to meet his Mom and step Father at some point, things were rapidly getting more serious as time went on.

“You're awfully quiet.” Ellie said. “Are you alright?”

“Of course, just thinking about the future, I'm thankful that you include me in Elena's activities she's an amazing kid. Seeing you being a great Mom is such a turn on.” Sebastian admitted. “I have to tell my Mom about you, she knows we're together but she doesn't know how serious this is.”

“And how serious are we?” Ellie asked. She was self conscious enough to have that silent fear of this being more casual than serious.

“I would say very, I can't imagine my life without my two best girls in it.” Sebastian said. “I know that Shaun will want to see Elena during the holidays, but what are your plans?”

“Well usually she and I got to midnight mass, and we open presents when we wake up and I usually have brunch before we go to a soup kitchen to help those in need. She has almost three and a half weeks off for the holidays.” Ellie said. “What are your plans?”

“Nothing quite as altruistic, that's a wonderful tradition.” Sebastian said. “I was wondering if I could take you both to Disney World.”

“Shaun has her the week before Christmas, I have her over Christmas and this year I have her for New Years as well.” Ellie said. “Are you sure that's something you want to do?”

“Yes, I want to spend the holidays with my loved ones and you're my loved ones. So we could leave the 27th and stay through New Years, is that okay? I know my Mom will want to spend Christmas with me.” Sebastian said.

“Why don't you invite your family over for Brunch? I don't do a huge dinner I just do Brunch.” Ellie offered.

“Really you'd want to do that?” Sebastian asked, he looked incredibly surprised usually his Mom was stuck cooking the food.

“Of course I would, I was wondering what your Thanksgiving plans were.” Ellie said. “Do they live close by? If not they can always stay here, I have a couple guest rooms with their own bathroom. They're welcome to stay all week if they'd like, they don't have to but I'm offering.”

“What about your parents?” Sebastian asked. _Could she be more perfect? She's willing to house my parents and cook all week for them._ He knew his mother would appreciate not having to cook the larger holiday meals. “What about Shaun? Does he see her for the holidays?”

“They aren't around any more, they both died a couple years ago.” Ellie said. “It's alright, I mean it absolutely sucks around the holidays but they both had long lives.”

“I'm sorry sweetheart, truly.” Sebastian said. He pulled her across his chest to cradle her in his arms.

“Thank you, I appreciate it. Elena spends Thanksgiving Day and Black Friday with me, she goes to Shaun on the weekend.” Ellie replied. “I miss making big holiday meals.”

“Well I'm sure my Mom will be very pleased to visit, she has asked me a lot about you.” Sebastian said.

“I hope I meet her expectations.” Ellie stated.

“You do, and you will, she's going to adore you.” Sebastian said. “If she makes a comment about me not getting any younger just try and ignore her.”

“So she's going to want more grand-kids?” Ellie teased.

“She wants me to get married, have kids and settle down; it usually comes up more so around the holidays. Though she wasn't too fond of some of the women I've brought home. She said she couldn't see them making time for a family or the aspects that surround having a family.” Sebastian said. “You'll be the first that already has a kid, and you're more down to earth. She and my Step Dad are going to love you, my Step Dad has some memory issues, so that can be difficult.”

“Well I look forward to meeting them both.” Ellie said. “We should try and take a nap before the afternoon gets away from us.”

“I'm already very relaxed, I have a beautiful woman curled up with me, and we're planning out the holidays, how could life get any better?” Sebastian said soundly. He tilted his head down towards hers and saw her dark hair fanning out across his shoulder and chest. He kissed her temple, and he felt her lips graze his throat. “Vise placute dragostea mea.” {Sweet dreams my love

“Vise placute dragostea mea.” Ellie replied before they both fell into a light slumber.

* * *

 

Ellie could hear the faint beeping coming from her phone, it was her alarm reminding her that she had to get up. She felt Sebastian shift slightly, he had his arm wrapped around her waist and he tightened his hold on her, murmuring something sleepy against her neck. She cuddled down against him, bringing his hand up to her mouth, she pressed gentle kisses across his knuckles and his hand.

“It's time to wake up sleepy head.” Ellie said. Sebastian grumbled at her and burrowed further down against her neck. She felt his lips begin to nibble a path across her neck and throat.

“Buna draga.” Sebastian said, his voice rough with sleep while his accent curled across her body making her back arch against him. He pressed rough kisses across her neck, taking the time to sink his teeth into her throat. When her back arched again he ground his hips against her backside, he heard her moan.

“As wonderful as this feels, I have to get up and get Elena ready for tonight.” Ellie said as she nibbled across his fingers.

“Just a few more minutes.” Sebastian demanded playfully.

“No, I need to get dressed and look presentable.” Ellie said as she escaped his grabby hands. “Unlike you, it takes me time to look decent.”

“Not true at all, you're stunning with or without makeup darling.” Sebastian said.

“Well I appreciate it, silly man.” Ellie said. She began changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she figured she could dress casually instead of just donning her dress for dinner. “I'll see you out there handsome.”

“Kiss?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes.” Ellie said before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. “Get dressed, even though I do adore seeing you without a shirt.”

*****ignore the beer bottle*****

“Well you can see me topless later tonight if you play your cards right.” Sebastian said seductively.

“We'll see, maybe if you're a good boy I'll lose my top too.” Ellie teased.

“You tease.” Sebastian said with a bright grin.

“We'll see whose a tease later.” Ellie said as she walked out of her bedroom. She headed towards Elena's bedroom, she opened the door and saw that Elena was already up and packing up a few of her things. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, did you take a nap too?” Elena asked.

“Yes we both did, and we're going out to dinner later.” Ellie said.

“Well I bet you'll have a lot of fun. I can't wait to go to the zoo tomorrow, it's been a long time since we've gone.” Elena said.

“Well next spring when it's warmer we can go okay?” Ellie said.

“Sounds good Mom.” Elena said.

The door bell rung and Ellie turned and made her way towards the front door. She quickly checked her appearance in the hall mirror before she opened the door.

“Hi Ellen please come in.” Ellie said. “Elena will be here in a moment she's just finishing packing her bag. Thank you so much for taking her tonight and to the zoo. How much will you need?”

“Oh don't worry about it, you're taken the girls for a fun weekend before.” Ellen said. “Julie is incredibly excited, I left her in the car because she'd wear us both out with her excitement.”

“It's good that she has enthusiasm.” Ellie said. She saw that Elena was walking down the hallway. “All packed sweetie?”

“Yeah I'm all packed, I'm going to say bye to Sebastian.” Elena said. “I'll be right back.”

“Oh who's Sebastian?” Ellen asked. “Do you have a pet?”

“Oh no, no Sebastian is my boyfriend.” Ellie said with a smile.

“I'm so sorry!” Ellen said.

“Not to worry.” Ellie said. Elena once again joined them in the hallway.

“Okay now I'm ready. I love you Mom.” Elena said as she leaned in and kissed her Mom's cheek.

“Love you too, remember your P’s and Q's.” Ellie said.

“I will, see you tomorrow.” Elena said.

“See you tomorrow.” Ellie said as she leaned down and whispered, “Don't say anything about Sebastian or Chris okay?”

“I get it, see you tomorrow.” Elena said.

“Call me if you need anything Ellen, thank you again.” Ellie said.

“You're very welcome, I hope you have a nice night.” Ellen said as she followed Elena out of the house.

Sebastian walked into the hallway and he reached out to wrap his arms around Ellie's hips. He pulled her in until her hips bumped against his, he leaned down and kissed her neck.

“Hello sweetheart.” Sebastian said.

“Hello to you too handsome.” Ellie said. “So I need to pack a few things before I'm ready.”

“Ready for what?” Sebastian asked.

“Ready to get your apartment ready for Chris.” Ellie said slightly puzzled.

“I called my cleaning service.” Sebastian said. He watched as her eye brows raised slightly. “What?”

“I wouldn't have minded tidying up your apartment.” Ellie said.

“I know that you wouldn't mind, but now I can actually show you my apartment and not just have you see how messy I can be.” Sebastian said.

“Well then, I appreciate it.” Ellie said. “Let me go grab my things and we can head over there.”

“Alright bossy pants.” Sebastian teased.

“Sassy pants, I'm not that bossy.” Ellie retorted as she finished packing an over night bag, she added her toiletries into her bag before she zipped it. She felt nervous, thinking about spending a night with him, uninterrupted. She knew they were moving incredibly quickly, they were already making plans for the holidays. She invited his family to join them, and accepted a family trip he wanted to provide. It felt like she had known him for years, instead of only knowing him for a week. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt his strong arms snake around her torso. “Already done picking all your things up?”

“Yes ma'am I surely am.” Sebastian said. He nuzzled his full lips against the exposed column of her throat before he pressed a soft kiss against her pulse point. “Are you all packed?”

“I think so I wasn't sure how much stuff I'd really need, I tend to pack pretty light.” Ellie said.

“Well you don't need to wear anything special to bed, and tomorrow I figured we'd spend the day relaxing with each other.” Sebastian said. “I have to go grocery shopping, but other than that I am free until Chris gets here.”

“Do you have a good recipe for lasagna?” Ellie asked.

“I was hoping that my fantastic girlfriend had a recipe.” Sebastian stated.

“Oh did you, well you're in luck, I do have a fantastic recipe for lasagna.” Ellie said with a laugh.

“I promise to make you breakfast in bed tomorrow morning, I can handle breakfast.” Sebastian said.

“You don't have to do that, let's go pack up some of the stuff in the kitchen, we can go over what stuff you have in your kitchen.” Ellie said. She tossed on a pair of flats before she made her way to her cupboard. She began pulling out various pans, she ended up grabbing one 13x9 and a 8x8 Pyrex pans before she grabbed a couple baking sheets as well. She opened up her freezer and removed a gallon bag filled with a red sauce, two loaves of bread, and a smaller container that looked like it was an herbed butter. She went to her pantry and located a box of pasta, and she added that to the growing pile on her counter top. She grabbed a few scoops, and other utensils as well, she packed everything into a small rolling suitcase, she looked up and saw that Sebastian looked incredibly relaxed as he watched her move around the kitchen. “Alright we will need a few things at the store, but I have everything packed to make lasagna.”

“You know, the only bad thing about Chris visiting is that I'll be at my place and you'll be here.” Sebastian said. “I know I'll see you, but I've enjoyed falling asleep next to you, and I love waking up with you in bed with me.”

“I'll miss that too, but we can use this time to think about what it will be like when you're on location filming.” Ellie said.

“Are you sure I can't steal you and Elena and have you stay with me while I'm filming, I don't think I can go months without seeing you.” Sebastian stated.

“I don't think that would work, Elena is really focused on school and I do have a few patients that are in the area and they need personal appointments most of the time.” Ellie said. She watched Sebastian's facial expressions carefully, she saw that the corners of his mouth quirked downwards for a brief moment before he smiled.

“I know, but a man can dream.” Sebastian said. “Alright lets head out, we have a few hours before dinner.”

“Are you going to tell me where we're going?” Ellie asked.

“I could, or you could just enjoy the surprise.” Sebastian said. “Come on doll, we'll head to my place, I can give you the tour, and then you can get ready at your own pace.”

“Alright, leave me in suspense.” Ellie said with a smile. She heard her phone ringing, and she sighed, it was the ring tone for Shaun. She sent him a text message and said that she would be busy tonight. He called again, and she gave in and answered, she muted it and looked at Sebastian. “Shaun's calling me, if I don't answer it, he'll just continue to call.”

“Alright, I have to call Chris and see when he thinks he'll be here tomorrow night.” Sebastian said. He went back towards Ellie's bedroom and he sat in her bed as he called Chris, he wasn't too happy to hear that her ex-husband was harassing her, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it either.

“Shaun, what can I do for you?” Ellie asked.

“Cut the shit Ellie, why did I find out you were seeing someone from our daughter.” Shaun asked.

“Because I wasn't aware that I needed to inform you of whom I'm seeing.” Ellie stated.

“It is when he's taking my daughter to her tournaments, and when he's sleeping over.” Shaun said.

“Actually no, that doesn't give you any right to demand to know personal details about my life.” Ellie said. She could feel her temperature spike and the familiar feeling of anger coursing through her veins.

“How long have you been seeing him?” Shaun asked.

“Shaun unless you have an actual reason for calling I am going to hang up.” Ellie said tiredly.

“This is bullshit I have every right to know who's spending time around my daughter.” Shaun said.

“ _ **Our**_ daughter, not your daughter, and for the record it was never a stipulation that I had to inform you when I started seeing anyone.” Ellie stated.

“No, it's common courtesy.” Shaun said.

“Alright, well on this pleasant note, I have plans this evening so I'm going to let you go.” Ellie said, she tried to school her voice into being professional.

“Fine, this conversation isn't over.” Shaun said.

“Regarding what we've discussed tonight, it most certainly is over.” Ellie said. “Have a good night Shaun, I'll be down to drop her off Friday.

“See you then Ellie, don't bring him with.” Shaun said.

“I wasn't planning on it.” Ellie stated. She hung up and saw that Sebastian had been standing off to the side waiting for her. “I'm sorry about that.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Sebastian said.

“Is it terrible that I was envisioning me force choking the shit out of him?” Ellie asked. She watched as Sebastian smiled before he pulled up a photo on his phone. When he showed her the photo of a rather pissed off cat quoting Vader she lost it. She laughed so hard she ended up leaning against him, she smiled at him before she replied. “That might be the best meme ever. Thank you.”

“I'm hoping I bring more laughter than tears, truly.” Sebastian said. “Alright lovely shall we make our way to my home?”

“Absolutely, let me just check the locks and we'll be on our way.” Ellie said.

She pulled out her phone and doubled checked that all the locks still showed being secured before she grabbed her bags and headed with Sebastian to the front door. Once they were on the street, Sebastian grabbed the two heavier bags and slipped his arm comfortably around her waist. He nodded to his doorman as he entered his apartment building. The took the elevator up and when they got to his floor he felt a small wave of anxiety hit him, he hadn't brought anyone to his place in a long time, certainly not someone as important as Ellie. When he opened the front door he watched her drink in his living space. The layout looked comfortable, and it was pretty tidy considering he was a bachelor.

“It's beautiful Sebastian.” Ellie said.

“Thank you, follow me to the bedroom, and we can get your stuff set up.” Sebastian said. He carried her luggage while she followed him, his bedroom was calming. The king size bed took up part of the room while a couple dressers lined the walls. There wasn't a whole lot of clutter, it mostly looked neat and orderly. She stepped into his personal space before she pulled him down for a kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair, he grabbed her hips and he lifted her until they reached his bed. He set her down on the edge of the bed while his deft fingers worked on the button of her jeans. He pulled them off her, while she worked on pulling her shirt over her head. “You're beautiful, we don't have to go any further than what you're comfortable with.”

“I figured we could explore each other a little before I need to get ready for dinner.” Ellie said. She scooted backwards on the bed while she gestured for him to join her.

“I am all for exploration.” Sebastian said. He whipped off his shirt and tossed it towards the laundry hamper before he thumbed the button on his jeans, he slid them down his long legs before he kicked them towards the hamper. He joined her in bed, taking her slim wrists in his hand before he pinned them above her head. “You look like you're made for sinning.”

“And you don't? You have the market cornered on bedroom eyes Mr. Stan.” Ellie said she watched his eyes darken and his lips curled into a seductive smile.

“That may be, but I'll remain objective for now.” Sebastian said as he unclasped her bra, he slowly pulled the material away from her before he left a scorching trail of kisses from her neck down to the swell of her breasts. He nipped, sucked and bit her chest, leaving small marks across her chest. “Are you wearing something that will show the marks I want to leave on you?”

“My dress has a small v-neck but if you stay under the swells of my breasts you should be fine.” Ellie said. She looped her legs around his waist, and pulled him down against her. She leaned up and bit into his collarbone, she felt his hips cast forward against her. “But feel free to mark me up wherever else you see fit.”

Sebastian wasted no time in undressing her, as he pulled her panties from her body he drank in the sight of her completely undressed in front of him. He let his fingers trace every dip and curve he could find, her hands were still above her head, he leaned down and began pressing wet kisses across her stomach. He spread her legs further apart before he laid a chaste kiss directly on her mound, she was completely bare before him, he could hear her breath coming short. His thumbs dug into her hips, he hit a pressure point that made her legs twitch at the same time that he leaned down and licked a flat strip up her already soaked core. He heard her moan his name as his fingers dug into her lips, he alternated between licking softly and sucking her clit into his mouth.

“Sebastian, please.” Ellie begged, she felt his lips curve into a smile as he doubled his efforts into making her scream his name. She felt his fingers trace her lips before he slipped a finger into her, curling it upwards. _God his mouth should be labeled as a dangerous weapon. Fucking hell._ “Sebastian just like that.”

“Vin pentru mine, steaua mea frumoasă.” Sebastian groaned out as he felt her walls tighten and a rush of fluid rushed out of her. His tongue continued to lick and tease her clit as he slipped another finger into her, he gently pushed against her G-Spot before he felt her walls begin to tighten again, and her body began to lock up. He redoubled his efforts, and began using his lips and tongue to tease against her wet folds. Her whole body was shaking intensely, he pressed his lips around her clit and sucked and he used the tip of his tongue to quickly flick her clit between his lips, with one final pump of his fingers he felt her shatter around him. {Come for me, my beautiful star}

When he sat up, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ellie looked incredibly wrecked in front of him, he smiled down at her and watched he catch her breath. He leaned down and pulled her on top of him, he kissed her and he felt her bracket his hips with her legs, effectively straddling him.

“That was beyond amazing, I'm pretty sure my soul left my body.” Ellie said as she leaned down to kiss him. As she sat up she pulled her hair into a quick braid before she leaned down and began pressing kisses across his collarbone and down his chest. She bit into his hipbone, and she smiled as she felt his hips thrust up against her. She made her way down his front until she was kneeling between his legs, she slid his boxers off his body pressing kisses to the newly exposed skin. He was rock hard, and she immediately slipped him into her mouth. She grabbed his right hand and had him grab her hair winding it around his fist as she bobbed her head up and down his thick cock. His hand tightened in her hair, and she used her hand to slide up and down his engorged shaft while her lips and tongue circled around the head of his cock.

“Nu te opri.” Sebastian moaned out. {do not stop}”Tu esti uimitoare, la dracu 'am de gând să vină.” {You are amazing, Fuck I'm going to come}

Ellie continued her ministrations while Sebastian moaned below her. His hold on her hair wasn't too rough, it was the right amount of pressure, she could feel him swelling slightly and she began bobbing her head faster while her tongue stroked the underside of his cock. She sucked lightly as she took him deep in her throat. She was determined to make him lose himself in their physical activities.

“O să vin dacă continui să faci asta.” Sebastian said quickly, he wasn't sure if she enjoyed having a man finish in her mouth. {I'll come if you continue to do that.}

She sat up and looked him dead in the eye, her eyes were lit with a fire, an ardor, her lips were curved into a sinful smile. Her hand continued to pump him, she twisted her hand when she got to the crown and she twisted as she moved back down his shaft.

“Acesta este întregul punct.” Ellie said. {That is the whole point}

“Atunci, te rog să mă termin.” Sebastian said. {Then please let me finish}

She didn't respond with spoken words, instead she resumed her oral fixation. Sucking him down her throat until her nose was buried against the base of his cock. Her tongue worked fervently as she hollowed out her cheeks, his hands were tightly holding her against him. _Fucking hell if she keeps doing that..._ He felt like a bolt of electricity ran up his spine and through his limbs as he came. He remembered groaning out her name and then it was like the whole world fell away in dead silence. He felt her shift on the bed before she curled up against him. Her hands were carding through his hair as he came back to himself, he looked over at her and pulled her tightly against him before pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

“You are absolutely amazing.” Sebastian said. “I think you sucked my brain out of my dick.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed that, I love giving head.” Ellie stated.

“Well I love receiving so no complaints here.” Sebastian said. He wanted to just nap with her, holding her tightly against him. Her hair was still tightly bound in a braid, he toyed with the end of it as he drank in her appearance. Her eyes were bright, a small smile graced her full lips and her cheeks were flushed.

“Well, I hate to be the adult, but shouldn't we get your house ready for Chris? It looks clean, I wasn't sure if you needed to do anything else to it though.” Ellie said.

“Well we need to go to the store, I doubt I have everything to A) make breakfast, B) make dinner.” Sebastian said.

“Aren't we being domestic, grocery shopping together.” Ellie teased.

“Well there's no one else I'd rather be domestic with.” Sebastian said seriously. “We'll only be out an hour, should we get dressed?”

“Probably, I think there's laws regarding public indecency.” Ellie said. She began looking for her clothes before she slipped off his bed. She picked up her clothes and slowly began dressing in front of him. “Shit.”

“What, what's wrong? Did I tear your clothes?” Sebastian asked as he pulled on his jeans.

“No you didn't tear anything, but my shirt is lower cut than my dress.” Ellie said with a small laugh. Her chest was covered in varied love bites, and they were clearly on display.

Sebastian went into his closet and found a hoodie for her, it was one of his favorites from college. Just a simple dark red hoodie that was perfect for the fall. He handed it to her and he watched as she slipped it on over her shoulders. He stepped forward and began zipping it up, he noticed that it didn't hang on her nearly as much as his clothes would now.

“There all ready.” Sebastian said before he kissed her forehead. “There's something incredibly sexy watching you walk around in my clothes.”

“Well I'm glad you're enjoying it, and your clothes happen to be very comfortable.” Ellie said with a smile. “Come on lets go take stock of what you have in your kitchen.”

They quickly made a list of what they both needed at the store and headed out together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for bearing with me, November and December are always super busy for me. Julie had her birthday this past weekend and it was chaotic fun. I can't believe my kiddo is 3, where does time go?
> 
> I am really loving where these two are headed, their date will be pretty epic. Remember a few chapters when she felt like she was being watched...yeah that's coming soon.
> 
> Alas thank you for taking the time to read my work, I do appreciate every comment, and kudo seriously that is the equivalent of feeding me. I'll probably start posting to tumblr as well, you can find me there bellenuit45 I haven't posted much work wise. If you have any comments or questions you can e-mail me as well. bellenuit45@gmail.com
> 
> Thank you and to those in the States, Happy Thanksgiving remember that even when life is tough, and it sucks there's always a reason to laugh, to smile and be thankful. If you're alone this holiday season and you feel unhappy or depressed you can email me and I promise to get back to you asap, same goes with my tumblr shoot me a message. WE can talk about cat memes, goofy stuff we see, and anything that would bring a smile to your face. No one should feel unloved or alone. xoxoxo <3


End file.
